Amor Prohibido
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: Se conocieron en el momento equivocado, se amaron a pesar de que la vida les impedía hacerlo... Cap15: El momento del gran viaje que cambiara sus vidas ah llegado y por fin dejaran atrás todo el dolor y sufrimiento que esa ciudad les causo. [UA][Adaptacion][Lemon][ZoNa][LuufyXVivi]
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo esta maravillosa historia propiedad de lunita K. la leí y me pareció perfecta para adaptarla a one piece (propiedad de oda). Espero que la disfruten. Saludos!

Capitulo uno: antes de ti

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Una joven de hermoso y largo cabello naranja, hermosos ojos café y un cuerpo de curvas envidiables se levantó de su cama. Apago el despertador y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Camino hacia la cocina de su apartamento y puso a preparar el desayuno mientras de su amplio armario escogía la ropa que se pondría ese día. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía llegar a su oficina a las ocho y media. Tenía mucho tiempo. Como de costumbre.

"_hoy tengo que comenzar la selección de personal y comenzar a realizar los balances de fin de año. Será un día ocupado" –_pensó mientras se sentaba en su comedor a comer lo que había preparado. Algo rápido, como todos los días.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, tomo una ducha tranquila y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Se puso sus elegantes sandalias y tomo su exclusivo bolso de cuero negro. Salió de su casa y tomo el elevador que la llevaría del pio catorce del edificio hasta el sótano. Una vez allí desactivo la alarma de su Peugeot plateado y subió el vehículo. El amable portero del lugar le abrió la puerta del sótano y salió a la ciudad.

Nueva York. Hermosa ciudad, colmada de gente que va de aquí para allá cada uno pensando en lo suyo, sin pensar en los demás. Unos apurados para llegar a su trabajo, otros caminando sin rumbo fijo. Era la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Y la mañana de ese lunes, no era la excepción.

Veinte minutos después y seguido de superar algunos embotellamientos comunes en la ciudad, la joven llego al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Parqueo su carro y tomo por segunda vez en el día un elevador que se detuvo en el piso veintiuno de tan elegante edificación.

"Buenos días, Nami" – le saludo la amable recepcionista.

"Buenos días"- respondió la joven mientras se dirigía a su elegante oficina.

Llego a su escritorio, acomodo su boldo y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Pidió un café a su asistente, encendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar los papeles que había dejado pendientes desde el viernes anterior.

"Buenos días, Nami" – le saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello verdoso hasta la cintura, ojos color miel y un cuerpo envidiable

"Buenos días, Monet" – respondió la peli naranja dedicándole una amable sonrisa, como solo ella podía mostrar.

"veo que has llegado muy alegre esta semana" – comento la aludida mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Nami.

"si, por lo menos descanse un poco en casa de mi Madre" – Respondió la joven – "además, pase un rato inolvidable con mis sobrinos"

"me alegro"- dijo Monet – "pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. A las diez vienen diez candidatos apara la vacante de sistemas y además de aplicarles el examen de admisión, también tenemos que hacerles entrevistas personales" – dijo apesadumbrada.

"si, lo sé" – respondió Nami – "eso será toda la semana"

"bueno, si ya estas enterada, te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Hasta luego" – dicho esto, la joven se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

La Peli naranja siguió revisando papeles toda la mañana. A las Diez recibió a los candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y le hizo una exhaustiva entrevista a cada uno. Después de eso comenzó a hacer los balances que tenía pendientes y justo al medio día término sus labores de la mañana.

Suspiro cansadamente y se estiro un poco. Se disponía a salir hacia el restaurante de enfrente junto con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero su teléfono celular la interrumpió. Saco el aparato del bolso y miro el identificador. Era su novio, Sanji Black.

"hola Sanji" – saludo la chica

"hola Nami" – respondió el joven al otro lado de la línea – "Como estas?"

"bien y tú? – le pregunto para no parecer maleducada

"bien" – dijo secamente – " que te parece si vamos a almorzar?"

"Sanji, mis compañeros me esperan en el restaurante. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día ¿te parece? – propuso ella ante la insistencia de su novio.

"de acuerdo "– acepto – "nos veos en diez minutos "– le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

"_De nuevo un almuerzo tormentoso"_ – pensó Nami mientras cerraba su oficina y se dirigía al elevador.

"Nami" – grito Monet a lo lejos – "espera"

La joven se detuvo antes de subir al elevador y espero a su amiga – "¿sucede algo?" – le pregunto.

"nada en especial" – respondió Monet – "¿acaso no vas a almorzar al frente?

"no" – respondió ella – "voy a almorzar con Sanji"

"¡¿Sanji?!- Exclamo Monet – "igual, sé que van a salir peleando "– dijo con honestidad.

"esta vez será diferente" – respondió Nami- "tratare de que no haya pelead" – comento mientras subía al elevador y oprimía el botón del primer piso.

"sabes, siempre dices lo mismo"

"te digo que esta vez será diferente. Te lo aseguro" – afirmo la peli naranja mientras se despedía de su amiga – "nos vemos en la tarde"

"nos vemos" – se despido Monet mientras se dirigía en busca de sus compañeros.

"_esta vez será diferente" _– repitió Nami mecánicamente en su mente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que quedaban justo afuera del edificio. Cinco minutos después llego su novio. Un hombre de al menos veintiocho años de edad, cabello rubio alborotado, ojos negros llevaba un elegante traje de saco y corbata, y llego un hermoso convertible rojo.

"hola Sanji" – dijo la peli naranja sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?" – le pregunto Sanji mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra él.

"Suéltame me estas lastimando" – gimió ella mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su novio.

"quería que supieras que me hiciste mucha falta" – se excusó el – "¿Qué te parece su vamos a un restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí?" – le propuso

Ella guardo silencio. Sabía que eso más que una propuesta, era una orden así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, camino hasta la puerta del acompañante y se subió al vehículo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un elegante restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. El mesero los recibió preguntado si tenían reservación a lo que Sanji asintió. Después de eso, fueron acomodados en una mesa apartada de las demás.

"¿tenías una reservación?" – pregunto Nami dubitativa

"así es" – respondió el - "pero dime. ¿Qué te parece el sitio?" – pregunto cambiando el tema.

"¿estabas seguro que iba a aceptar tu invitación?" – pregunto la joven un poco enojada

"¿me estas regañando?" – le pregunto Sanji mirándola de manera desafiante

"olvídalo" – respondió ella y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana

El mesero les llevo el menú y pidieron su comida. Vale aclarar que el pidió el plato más caro de la carta u ella simplemente un pequeño bistec con ensalada. La comida transcurrió como cualquier otra entre esa pareja. Sanji hablando de la posición económica de sus padres y ella simplemente escuchándolo sin mucho interés. Aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario. Hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta. EL fingió buscar su billetera pero casualmente, no la encontró.

"Nami, creo que he dejado la billetera olvidada en casa" – Comento Sanji – "¿podrías pagar esta vez?" – pregunto poniendo cara suplicante.

Ella suspiro. No era la primera vez que su novio la invitaba a comer y después le pedía pagar la cuenta, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Saco de su billetera una de sus tarjetas de crédito y se la entregó al mesero quien prontamente se la devolvió y les agradeció por su estadía.

"_hoy me salió barata la invitación a almorzar" – _pensaba Nami de camino al auto – "_solo fueron 350 dólares" _

Sanji dejo a Nami en la oficina después de salir del restaurante y se dirigió a su casa. Él era el único hijo de Zeff y Priscilla Black, prestigiosos empresarios, por lo cual se suponía se cuenta bancaria llena de dólares, pero no era así. Sus padres le habían cortado todo flujo de dinero desde hacía ya tres años, por lo cual se mantenía de dinero prestado o regalado de algunos familiares y amigos. Eso, hasta que conoció a Nami. La cortejo a la manera antigua, la conquisto con hermosos poemas y ramos de flores, pero cuando comenzaron a salir seriamente mosto una cara diferente, de hombre agresivo e intimidante que manipulaba a Nami a su antojo.

Nami llego a su oficina cansada. Eran casi las 2pm y pronto comenzaría su tarde de trabajo, pero haber pasado las últimas dos horas en compañía de su novio la había dejado agotada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él? La respuesta era simple y sencilla. No quería quedarse sola.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero y suspiro pesadamente. Pidió de nuevo un café a su secretaria y se dispersó un poco antes de empezar a trabajar. A eso de las 4pm, su mejor amiga la llamo.

"Nami" – le dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

"¡hola Robín! – respondió la joven animadamente "¿Cómo estás?

"muy bien" – respondió la amiga.

"¿sucede algo?" – pregunto Nami ante la frialdad de su amiga

"en realidad nada especial" – respondió Robín – "solo te llamaba para invitarte un trago esta noche, quiero presentarte a alguien"

"¿hoy?"- pregunto la peli naranja dubitativa- "Robín, hoy es lunes…"

"te prometo que no demoraremos" – dijo ella suplicante – "quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio"

"¿Novio?" – pregunto Nami sorprendida – "no me habías contado nada"

"no quería comentarte nada hasta que fuera formal. De hecho ya llevamos dos meses" – le confeso.

La joven suspiro. Sabía que no podía liberarse de su amiga tan fácilmente- "de acuerdo, de acuerdo" – le dijo – "encontrémonos en el bar de siempre, a las ocho de la noche, ¿te parece?

"perfecto" – respondió Robín- "si quieres llevas al monstruo de tu novio"

"no le digas así" – reprocho Nami – "pero prefiero ir sola"

"de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el bar de siempre. Bye" – dicho esto la joven termino la llamada.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Nami se levantó de su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Llego a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió. Se puso una falda de jean, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y una camiseta del mismo color. Acomodo un poco su cabello y se maquillo suavemente. Salió de su departamento a eso de las siete y cuarenta. Subió en su auto y a las ocho ya estaba en el bar donde quedo de encontrarse con su amiga.

"Robín… siempre retrasada" – pensó divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo de vodka que había pedido para pasar el rato.

A pesar de ser lunes, principio de semana, el bar estaba lleno de gente. Algunas parejas que disfrutaban una agradable velada romántica. También había grupos de amigos que festejaban y uno que otro sentado en la barra desahogando sus penas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio a el.

Un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y bien formado, llevaba un jean y una camisa blanca y su cabello de un peculiar tono verde lo llevaba revuelto y sus ojos negros y profundos, tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos. Su semblante serio e imperturbable… seria el hombre perfecto, si no viniera tomado de la mano de una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas, esa joven cuyo nombre era Nico Robín y que era la mejor amiga de Nami.

Hola ¿cómo están?... lo sé, sé que tengo "y pese a todo" incompleto y yo haciendo adaptaciones… sé que me paso pero no lo podía resistir este Fic es perfecto para un zona. En breve les tendré el capítulo 2 de "amor prohibido" y el 4 de "y pese a todo".

Como dice en el summary esto es una adaptación, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Oda Y la historia pertenece a Lunita k.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es una adaptación del fanfiction original escrito por Lunita k, la historia le pertenece a ella y los personajes son propiedad de Oda.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo dos.

Era una mañana de lunes común y corriente. El joven se despertó a las 5:00 AM sin necesidad del despertador, se levantó y tomo un café para terminar de despertarse, se lavó la cara, se puso una sudadera y unos pantalones y salió de su departamento, tomo el elevador y bajo desde el piso 23 del elegante edificio en que vivía y fue a trotar por las calles de Nueva York.

A esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad estaba sola. Hacia un poco de frio, pero él lo calmaba haciendo deporte. Troto hasta las seis y media. Volvió a su departamento, tomo una ducha de agua fría y salió con solo una toalla cubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cualquier mujer moriría por pasar aunque fuera una noche con él y lo sabía. A sus veintiséis años de edad tenía un cuerpo perfectamente marcado, sus abdominales y pectorales definidos y su rostro era deliciosamente pulido, pero lo suficientemente serio para no parecer delicado. Sus ojos negros denotaban esa inmensa seriedad que mantenía y su cabello verde alborotado le daba ese toque juvenil que lo hacía ver totalmente irresistible. Era como muchas mujeres lo decían, el hombre perfecto. Se vistió con un traje elegante, pantalón y saco azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego.

A las siete de la mañana, estaba preparando su desayuno y arreglado algunos papeles para introducir en su portafolio. Antes de salir de dio una última mirada en el espejo y trato de arreglar algunos mechones rebeldes sin mucho éxito. Por segunda vez en el día, tomo el elevador y bajo hasta el subterráneo del edificio, donde subió a su auto último modelo color plata y se encamino hacia su oficina. Después de una media hora de recorrido, llego a su oficina, piso 24 de un elegante edificio. Estaciono su vehículo y subió.

-Señor Roronoa, muy buenos días – le saludo la recepcionista de la sede principal de Roronoa International Business, donde él se desempeñaba como gerente.

\- buenos días, Camie- le de manera cortes para después dirigirse a su enorme despacho.

Tomo asiento y abrió su portafolio para sacar los papeles que había introducido en su departamento. Comenzó a revisarlos y a hacer algunas llamadas. Durante toda la mañana se reunió con diferentes representantes de otras empresas para conectar importantes negocios que harían de Roronoa International una compañía más sólida. Tuvo un almuerzo de trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigioso de la ciudad y pudo descansar a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la cafetería del edificio para refrescarse y fumar un cigarrillo.

-has tenido un día agitado, amigo – le saludo un hombre de ojos azules y ojos del mismo color

-hoy apenas es lunes, Franky – le respondió mientras su semblante serio se tornaba aliviado y divertido

\- y cuéntame, Zoro ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana con tu nueva adquisición? – le pregunto Franky mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal se complicidad

El aludido sonrió – de maravilla – respondió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara- Robín y yo pasamos un fin de semana delicioso – comento para después darle un aspirada a su cigarrillo

-oye, veo que es en serio la cosa – apunto el hombre al notar la expresión de su amigo - ¿por fin conseguiste que te amarre? – pregunto sarcásticamente

\- Robín es una mujer sensacional, amigo- dijo a manera de respuesta – ella tiene algo que me tiene bastante atraído y mientras dure, mejor

-espero que con esta si te vaya súper, Zoro – dijo Franky – ahora, te dejo aquí descansando, tengo algunos asuntos legales que resolver en la compañía- el hombre salió de la cafetería y se encamino hacia su despacho, a seguir labrando como el encargado de asuntos legales de Roronoa Internacional.

Zoro tiro su cigarrillo y subió a su oficina. Al llegar encontró en su celular dos llamadas pérdidas de su novia Robín, con quien llevaba saliendo dos meses, pero que lo tenía encantado. Rápidamente le devolvió la llamada para acabar de mejorar su tarde.

-¡hola amor! – exclamo la joven al contestar la llamada

-hola robín, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el peli verde mientras se recostaba en el asiento

-bien- respondió - ¿viste mis llamadas?

-así es. ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto interesado

-la verdad si – respondió ella- quisiera que fuéramos a un bar esta noche – le dijo en tono suplicante

-¿y eso? – Pregunto el peli verde confundido - ¿para qué vamos a ir a un bar hoy es lunes, en la noche?

-quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga – le dijo ella – es muy importante que la conozcas y te lleves bien con ella, porque es una persona muy importante para mí, nos conocemos desdés niñas y me encantaría que te conociera – le explico

Zoro, como todo novio complaciente acepto la invitación – está bien, Robín – le dijo – conoceré a tu mejor amiga, pero sabes que preferiría que pasáramos la noche en mi departamento – comento con tono seductor

-no seas impaciente, amor – le dijo ella pícaramente – te prometo que te recompensare después

El sonrió- de acuerdo, espero que sea pronto – le dijo seductoramente

-¿pasas por mí a las siete y media de la noche?

\- de acuerdo. Hasta entonces- dijo el a manera de despedida – si sucede alfo me llamas, un beso – termino la llamada

Nico Robín era una mujer de veinticuatro años de esas que Zoro había conocido casualmente en un bar un fin de semana que había salido para distraerse un poco del trabajo. La vio sentada esperando un trago, su cabello negro largo, muy bien peinado, sus ojos negros maquillados suavemente y su figura bien moldeada, le daban un toque muy atractivo. Esa noche se seto con ella y pasaron un rato muy agradable juntos. Se conocieron y sobre todo, se gustaron. Comenzaron a salir y después de un tiempo formalizaron su relación. Pero además de su belleza física, Robín era una mujer inteligente. Era abogada, con especialización en derecho penal y era muy reconocida en su medio lo cual hacia que su cuenta bancaria estuviera bien constituida. Pero eso a Zoro no le interesaba.

Él era un hombre de negocios, empresario debido al consorcio de su padre. Su compañía tenía negocios en todo el mundo y era muy reconocida, por lo cual siempre se había topado con mujeres caza fortunas. Pero este no era el caso. Si de algo estaba seguro era que Robín lo quería por lo que era u no por el tamaño el su cuenta y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Y ni hablar de su intimidad. Se entendían ala perfección, ambos eran personas muy sensuales y atractivas y la explosividad que tenían en la cama era fiel muestra de aquello. Eran la pareja perfecta, se llevaban de maravilla, tenían gustos muy similares y compartían muchos momentos juntos. Él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Habían pasado el último fin de semana en una cabaña retirada de la ciudad donde habían podido demostrarse todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados y sin notarlo, habían solidificado más su relación.

A las seis de la tarde en punto, Zoro salió de su oficina. Se dirigió hacia su departamento en su vehículo último modelo, una vez allí se ducho con agua fría, se puso unos jeans sencillos y una camisa blanca que lo hacían ver muy sexy y comió algo ligero. A las siete y media fue por su novia a un departamento no muy lejano.

-siempre tan puntual- le dijo ella a manera de saludo al verlo llegar

\- y tú siempre tan hermosa- le respondió el mientras la observaba, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa roja de tirantes con un profundo escote, permitiendo que su novio se deleitara. Zoro le dio un apasionado beso en los labios - ¿nos vamos? – le pregunto después de que se separaron para tomar aire.

\- sí, vamos. Mi amiga debe estar esperando – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo halaba hacia el auto. Se encaminaron entonces, hacia el bar donde conocerían a la mejor amiga de Robín.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de recorrido, llegaron a un bar muy concurrido, a pesar de ser lunes. Se abrieron paso entre la gente buscando ala tan mencionada joven.

"_jamás pensé que un lunes, este bar podría estar tan lleno"_-pensaba Zoro mientras notaba como algunas mujeres del lugar le clavaban la mirada y otras brindaban en su honor -"_como siempre"-_pensó sin modestia alguna.

El joven siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. No había nada interesante, amigos charlando otros desahogando sus penas, era un bar común y corriente. Hasta que la vio a ella. Estaba sentada en una mesa apartada saboreando lo que parecía ser un trago. Tenía la apariencia de estar buscando a alguien con sus hermosos ojos color miel. Era una mujer simplemente espectacular y deslumbrante. Era perfecta y no había dudado ni un momento en acercársele de no ser que de su mano estaba agarrada su novia, que aunque hermosa e inteligente, no lo deslumbraba tanto como esa desconocida sentada en aquella mesa y que sin que él lo notara, lo estaba mirando impactada.

-¡Nami!- grito Robín mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la mujer que Zoro había estado observando rato atrás

-…Robín… - respondió la aludida mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su rostro pálido.

El Peli verde se acercó siguiendo a su novia, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer que al parecer se llamaba Nami – Hola…- murmuro

-Nami, quiero presentarte a Roronoa Zoro, mi novio – dijo Robín mientras los miraba a ambos – Zoro, ella es mi mejor amiga, Nami Swan –

El joven Roronoa extendió su mano tratando de emanar seguridad aunque por dentro estaba totalmente impactado y deslumbrado con la belleza de la mejor amiga de su novia – mucho gusto – le dijo mientras le sonreía

La peli naranja tardo un poco para responder ante el gesto. Estaba totalmente deslumbrada por ese hombre y estaba impactada al saber que era el novio d su mejor amiga- mucho gusto salir Roronoa – le dijo entrecortadamente mientras le daba la mano y sentía el ligero contacto ente sus pieles. Era una sensación cálida, hasta que recordó que él era _el novio de su mejor amiga. _

Rápidamente se soltaron y los tres tomaron asiento – llámeme Zoro, señorita Swan" – le dijo el mientras la moraba tiernamente

La joven le sonrió – pero entonces usted, llámeme Nami, Zoro- le dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente. No se había equivocado seria el hombre perfecto de no ser el novio de Robín.

La pareja pidió una botella de whisky y los tres comenzaron a tomar y a relajarse un poco

-pero cuéntame Nami, ¿Cómo esta Sanji? - pregunto Robín sabiendo que su amiga detestaba el tema

-igual que siempre- respondió mientras giraba un poco el vaso de whisky en la mano – esta tarde fui a comer con él y de nuevo me toco pagar la cuenta, como siempre - comento sin ánimo.

Robín suspiro - ¿Qué haces con ese inútil? – La cuestiono – siempre acabas pagando las cuentas de los finos restaurantes que él te invita… ¿te parece justo, Nami?

-no lo sé, sinceramente, no lose- respondió apesadumbrada mientras los tragos comenzaban a sufrir efecto – Sanji siempre ha sido mi compañía… -

-disculpe que me entrometa, Nami, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con el… -comento Zoro mirándola fijamente- estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado…

Nami se sonrojo al máximo. Pocas veces en la vida la habían tratado y halagado de esa manera- muchas gracias Zoro – le dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y después tomaba el ultimo sorbo del vaso

-Nami, creo que estas tomando mucho, amiga- le dijo Robín al notar el estado en que se encontraba y al verla sirviendo más Whisky

\- no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo mientras alzaba el vaso en señal de brindis

Para las once de la noche, Nami estaba totalmente ebria. Había bebido en grande cantidades porque el primer hombro que la deslumbraba de esa manera estaba con su amiga. Había bebido porque se sentía sola, porque su novio era un patán que la trataba mal cada vez que quería, había bebido porque Roronoa Zoro el hombre que ha había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y no podía estar con él, por lealtad a Robín.

-Zoro, ve y lleva a Nami a casa. Yo me iré en tu auto y mañana antes de ir a mi despacho te lo devolveré. Yo la llevaría a su casa, pero tú vives más cerca de ella y además u se cae o algo, sabes que no tengo mucha fuerza para sostenerla- propuso la pelinegra al ver que su amiga era incapaz de conducir.

\- no es necesario- respondió Nami- yo estoy bien. Iré en mi auto – dijo mientras se levantaba y se tambaleaba un poco

\- yo la llevare, Nami – aseguro el único hombre de la mesa mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a sostenerse

La castaña suspiro. Era consciente de que estaba en malas condiciones y no podía llegar a casa. Así que muy a su pesar, acepto la propuesta – de acuerdo- dijo algo sonrojada al notar la cercanía del cuerpo de Zoro.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Zoro y Robín se despidieron con un beso apasionado, mas por parte de ella que por parte de él, pues estaba concentrado en la mirada de Nami, quien los observaba muy detenidamente con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. La pelinegra tomo las llaves del auto de su novio y Zoro ayudo a Nami a subir al auto.

-mi casa queda por…- balbuceo la peli naranja antes de ser detenida por el peli verde

-Robín me dijo dónde queda tu casa – le respondió- además tu edificio es muy cercano al edificio donde yo vivo

\- de acuerdo. Pero no tenía que haberse molestado así, Zoro – le dijo con la mirada pérdida debido a los efectos del alcohol.

\- no es una molestia- respondió el- no permitiría que le sucediera algo malo.

Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa- muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo – le dijo – nunca nade me había tratado así

-¿cómo no ser amable con una mujer tan hermosa como usted?- pregunto dejando a la joven sin palabras.

El camino se hizo eterno. El silencio que los rondaba era incomodo, Zoro no sabía si prestarle atención al camino o mirar las bien torneadas piernas de su acompañante, que gracias a la falda que llevaba le permitía deleitarse con tal espectáculo, además esa cálida sonrisa que le había mostrado varias veces esa noche, lo tenía hipnotizado. Nami estaba demasiado ebria como para emitir palabra alguna, así que decidió quedarse en silencio viendo las solitarias calles de New York. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio. El joven estaciono el auto en el parqueadero y se bajó para poder ayudar a la amiga de su novia a bajar también.

El abrió la puerta del acompañante y le extendió la mano teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Cuando ella bajo del auto, ambos cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cercanos, mirándose de frente. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas ante la situación en la que estaban, pero les era imposible separarse. La fuerza de atracción entre los dos cuerpos era enorme, parecían estar a punto de besarse hasta que la alarma del auto se activó automáticamente.

-disculpe Nami, yo – trato de decir Roronoa para excusarse ante la situación

\- ¿me ayuda a subir a mi departamento? – pregunto la joven inocentemente mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para no caerse

Zoro se sonrojo levemente. Cosa que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo – por supuesto- alcanzo a decir mientras era guiado por ella hasta el living del edificio y luego hasta el departamento.

-ya estás en casa – le dijo el mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto y la cartera - ¿podría pedir un taxi desde tu teléfono? – le pregunto

-quédate un rato más, por favor… - le pidió ella suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero estar sola, no todavía

El peli verde asintió con algo de lastima hacia ella. Parecía una mujer muy solitaria. Acepto la invitación y entro al departamento. Era bastante amplio y muy bien decorado. Se sentó en la sala junto a ella con la luz apagada y la observo detenidamente con el resplandor de la luna que estaba brillando esa noche - ¿Qué le sucede, Nami?

-Puede hablarme de tu, si no le molesta – le dijo ella para tratar de acabar con el poco hielo que había entre ellos.

-entonces tú también hazlo – le dijo el mientras le limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-¿sabes, Zoro?- comenzó Nami- la verdad es que últimamente me siento muy sola – comento con tristeza – mi Madre vive en una cabaña a seis horas de aquí, mi hermano trabaja en new jersey y nos vemos muy poco, lo mismo con mis sobrinos, mi novio es un completo patán que me trata como se le da la gana… - dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir acaudaladamente de sus ojos.

-yo también soy un hombre solo, Nami – le dijo el- mi familia está en Alemania y yo aquí por mi cuenta tratando de manejar la sucursal e la empresa familiar en este país… tengo pocos amigos y trato de ocuparme de mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy con ellos se siente muy agradable…-confeso algo extraño con su actitud. Siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a su vida, incluso con Robín, pero Nami… Ella le inspiraba confianza y sabía que podía contar con ella.

-ya veo… - dijo ella mientras subía los pies al sofá y los abrazaba quedando su cabeza recostada en las rodillas.

\- Nami, lo que dije en el bar es cierto, si no amas a tu novio, es mejor que no estés con el… - le aconsejo tiernamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el largo cabello de ella haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- lose- acepto ella- pero Sanji ha sido mi única compañía durante mucho tiempo, no puedo dejarlo solo después de lo que ha hecho por mi

\- el agradecimiento no es un sentimiento suficiente para estar con alguien- le dijo mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de la joven

\- no lo sé… no quiero pensar en el ahora- dijo mientras miraba al peli verde directamente a los ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la atracción que se había producido en el estacionamiento volvió a surgir. Los rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y sin vuelta atrás, juntaron sus labios en u apasionado beso. Nami descruzo sus piernas y se aferró a él con los brazos rodeándolo por el cuello. Zoro comenzó a tocarle las piernas y con un movimiento brusco hizo que quedara sentada sobre el mirándolo de frente. Se siguieron besando por un largo rato, con pasión, con lujuria, con una mezcla de sentimientos hacia el otro que no podían controlar. El joven paso las manos por las caderas de la chica y de nuevo, con un movimiento fuerte la giro quedando el encima de ella. La siguió besando y esta vez sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los de Nami, mordisqueando suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos, le quito la camisa de tirantes y el sostén dejando su pecho desnudo, pudiendo contemplar lo grandes y redondos que eran y luego comenzó a devorarlos con locura como si se fuera su vida en ello.

Roronoa Zoro siempre había sido un hombre controlador de sus acciones, calculaba cada movimiento para nunca dar un paso en falso, pero esa noche, aquella joven que había conocido en el bar, lo tenía loco.

Nami, por su parte, gemía de placer antes las acciones de Zoro. Jamás imagino estar en semejante situación con un hombre que acababa de conocer pero el, la tenía loca, la había impactado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y además, los tragos habían hecho que se despreocupara de todo lo demás. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

-_¡Robín!_\- pensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Súbitamente se tiro hacia atrás haciendo que el peli verde se detuviera en su labor.

-Zoro, no… no podemos hacer esto… - dijo entrecortadamente la peli naranja mientras se ponía el sostén y la camisa- Robín… ella es mi amiga…

Zoro se levantó y se acomodó un poco – tienes razón – acepto tristemente- yo… no sé qué me paso… discúlpame… - le dijo mientras salía del departamento con rapidez dejando a la joven desconcertada.

Nami se quedó sentada en el sofá de la sala algo confundida. El efecto del alcohol ya se estaba pasando y estaba empezando a caer en cuanta de sus acciones. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse_\- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no me hubiese detenido?- _pensaba preocupada al notar la magnitud de la atracción que Roronoa Zoro ejercía sobre ella.

Continuara..

Ame la última parte… ustedes que ¿creen que hubiera pasado?

¡Saludos a todos! Pero en especial a shivisdivis gracias por el apoyo guapa c:


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ahora que te conozco

Cuando Nami abrió sus ojos eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Estaba recargada en el sofá y al parecer había pasado la noche allí. Se sentó cansadamente y se estiro para poder despertarse mejor. Se tocó la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolo y se fue a la cocina para tomarse una pastilla. Después fue y tomo un baño de agua fría para relajarse un poco y así empezar el día con la resaca que tenía.

Salió del baño y tomo un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra con blusa blanca por debajo. Se vistió aunque todavía se sentía muy mal. Y de un momento a otro la imagen de su beso con el novio de su amiga llego a su mente.

-¿Qué hice? – se preguntó preocupada al recordar la sucedido la noche anterior. La culpa la estaba matando – No debí tomar tanto- se replicó mientras se disponía a arreglar los papales que había dejado pendientes.

Nami Swan era una joven trabajadora. Administradora de empresas especializada en finanzas, aunque también se desempeñaba en el área de personal de la compañía para la que trabaja. A sus veinticuatro años estaba alcanzando logros que muy pocos jóvenes alcanzarían y eso era un orgullo para ella y su familia.

Su Madre, Bellemer Swan era un muy buen abogado. Había trabajado toda su vida con derecho comercial y ahora era una señora retirada de su trabajo. Vivía en una cabaña a seis horas de new york, donde recibía visitas periódicas de Nami y su hermana mayor, Nojiko, quien siguiendo los pasos de su madre, había estudiado para ser abogado y se desempeñaba en eso. Ella vivía en New jersey donde encargaba del despacho de su padre con la ayuda de Portgeas D. Ace, esposo de Nojiko y Padre de los tres sobrinos de Nami.

A las siete de la mañana, la joven tomo su portafolio, su bolso y sus llaves, se encamino hacia su oficina. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que fuera hora de comenzar a trabajar pero su se quedaba en su casa perdería la cabeza pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Condujo distraída todo el camino. Sabía que Robín la llamaría a cualquier hora del día para comentar los acontecimientos de la salida y no tendría el valor para enfrentarla. Estaciono el vehículo y subió hasta la sede de la compañía donde no había nadie, puesto que era temprano. Se acomodó en su oficina y se pasó las manos por el cabello sus pirando pesadamente. Hablar con su amiga le preocupaba mucho. Fue a la cafetería y se sirvió un café muy cargado para poder ayudar a quitarse la resaca. Después tomo un vaso con agua y al salir se encontró con su compañera Monet.

-llegas temprano, Nami- le dijo a la joven.

-sí, tenía algunas cosas pendientes- respondió la peli naranja mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su oficina.

-oye, te ves pálida ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Monet al notar el semblante de su amiga

\- nada Monet, nada- respondió Nami secamente – no dormí muy bien, es todo.

-De acuerdo- respondió- si necesitas algo, solo avísame ¿sí?

-está bien, si necesito algo te avisare- dijo la joven para después entrar a la oficina.

Se sentó cansadamente y comenzó a revisar los papeles. Como encargada del personal tenía que seleccionar a alguien para una vacante en sistemas. Había comenzado desde el día anterior, pero debía escoger entre tres preseleccionado que se presentarían en su oficina a las ocho de la mañana. Y así fue. Tres hombres de mediana edad, al parecer muy experimentados llegaron puntuales a la cita junto con sus curriculums. La joven comenzó a entrevistarlos y a revisar papeles que habían entregado y encontró algo muy llamativo. Un hombre, Trafalgar Law, venia recomendado por una compañía llamada Roronoa International.

-Disculpe señor Trafalgar, ¿usted trabajo con Roronoa Internacional?- pregunto Nami tratando de confirmar lo que leía.

-así es señorita Swan- respondió el aludido

\- ya veo… ¿trae alguna referencia?- pregunto la joven siguiendo el conducto regular para la contratación de un nuevo empleado.

\- así es señorita, el señor Roronoa Zoro era mi jefe inmediato y ahí en mi curriculum puede ver el teléfono donde puede contactarlo – explico Law pacientemente.

Nami palideció. Según el reglamento de trabajo de la empresa donde laboraba, debía llamar a quien estaba referenciando al aspirante para el nuevo empleo y esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro, el hombre con el que se había besado apasionadamente la noche anterior y que era el novio de su amiga. Eso seguía sonando en la mente de la joven _el novio de su mejor amiga._

Trafalgar Law era el aspirante adecuado para el puesto, a lo cual Nami no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Zoro y preguntar las referencias. Cuando los aspirantes salieron de la oficina, la joven tomo el teléfono y marco el número que el curriculum le indicaba.

-Roronoa International, muy buenos días le habla Camie ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – respondió una joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Quisiera… quisiera hablar con… Roronoa Zoro, por favor – Dijo Nami entrecortadamente presa de los nervios.

-Por supuesto- respondió la recepcionista- ¿Quién lo llama?

\- Nami… Nami Swan- respondió la peli naranja mientras comenzaba a mover frenéticamente el lapicero en las manos.

-un momento- dijo Camie para después dejar a Nami esperando unos segundos mientras escuchaba la música de espera.

-Nami yo…- fue lo primero que dijo Zoro cuando tomo la llamada.

-hola Zoro ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la joven alegremente fingiendo no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

-Bien... ¿y tú?- respondió el peli verde sorprendido al notar el "olvido" de quien le hablaba.

-bien ya sabes, con algo de resaca, pero bien- respondió honestamente la chica- Primero que todo, muchas gracias por traerme a casa… porque tú me trajiste a casa ¿cierto?

-Sí, yo te lleve a casa- respondió Zoro- fue con mucho gusto, no te podíamos dejar por ahí tirada.

-Gracias- dijo Nami mientras el movimiento del lapicero en su mano comenzaba a adquirir mayor velocidad.

-¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? – pregunto intrigado el joven al notar que no era para hablar de la noche anterior.

\- pues veras… quisiera pedirte unas cuantas referencias sobre el señor Trafalgar Law- respondió la chica mientras halaba una hoja de papel para poder anotar lo que Zoro le diría.

-Trafalgar Law trabajo por mucho tiempo en la compañía, Nami. Se retiró por un problema con el jefe de personal, pero en general siempre fue un buen trabajador- respondió el joven. ¿Acaso donde trabajas piensan en contratarlo?- pregunto interesado.

-Así es- Afirmo Nami- tengo a mi cargo la selección de personal- le explico.

-ya veo… - dijo el- cambiando un poco de tema, ¿has hablado con Robín?

Nami se estremeció. Estaban volviendo a tocar el tema de la salida de la noche anterior y eso era algo que no quería –No, no he hablado con ella un – dijo- pero bueno, me disculparas, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Hablamos en otra ocasión- le dijo despidiéndose.

-De acuerdo. Que estés bien- dijo Zoro algo decepcionado porque quería seguir halando con _la amiga de su novia._

Para cuando Nami colgó el teléfono, había arrugado varias hojas, no había escrito nada, las manos le sudaban y estaba muy pálida- _¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido que volver a hablar con él? _ \- se preguntaba.

-Nami ¿estás bien?- pregunto –Monet al entrar a la oficina.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió-¿sucede algo?

-¿ya escogiste la persona para sistemas? – Pregunto la compañera- es urgente que contratemos a alguien.

-sí, ya averigüe sus referencias. El elegido es Trafalgar Law- respondió Nami mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Monet interesada al ver que su amiga salida de la oficina.

\- iré a tomar agua, necesito refrescarme- dijo mientras iba a la cafetería. Una vez allí se sirvió y consiguió un cigarrillo. Subió a la terraza del último piso del edificio y se sentó en unos de los muros que la rodeaban. Tomo el cigarrillo y lo encendió. Ella no solía fumar, pero estaba realmente tensa por toda la situación en la que se había metido y esa era la única manera de calmar un poco la ansiedad y los nervios que estaba sintiendo- _¿Qué le voy a decir a Robín?-_ se preguntaba con mucha preocupación.

Para cuando Zoro colgó el teléfono, las manos le sudaban y estaba totalmente pasmado, pidió un café muy cargado y siguió trabajando. El ser gerente de la compañía familiar acarreaba muchas obligaciones y no podía distraerse con semejante problema. Además, todavía tenía que hablar con su novia… ¿Qué iba a decirle?

_-Nami Swan… creo que el destino se empeña en que hablemos…-_pensaba mientras bebía un sorbo de café que había pedido.

Pero el sonido de su celular lo saco se sus pensamientos. Tomo el aparato y miro el identificador. Era la llamada que tanto esperaba y quería evitar, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que contestarle a su novia, así que presiono un botón para tomar la llamada.

-hola Robín- saludo sin ánimo.

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás? – le saludo ella efusivamente.

-bien- dijo secamente para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la joven al notar la frialdad de su novio.

\- nada en especial- respondió el sin ningún interés.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Nami?- le pregunto Robín inocentemente.

Zoro titubeo un poco debía ser certero en la respuesta sin darle especificaciones- bien, la lleve a su casa y tome un taxi- le dijo.

-que bien – respondió ella- ¿qué te pareció mi amiga?

Responderle a su novia que su amiga le había parecido una belleza, una mujer encantadora, hermosísima y seductora no era una respuesta correcta, aunque era lo que en verdad pensaba de Nami- una mujer muy amable e inteligente. Dijo mientras volvía a beber el café y llegaban a su mente las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-Nami es una mujer especial, Zoro- agrego Robín.

-muy especial- pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Zoro- le llamo ella al no recibir respuesta.

El joven salió de nuevo de sus pensamientos- Disculpa, estaba leyendo unos documentos- mintió.

-veo que estas muy ocupado- dijo ella con tristeza- ¿Qué te parece si vas a mi departamento esta noche? Te prometo que te compensare con lo de ayer y te hare relajar un poco- le dijo ella seductoramente.

El Peli verde quería cualquier cosa menos pasar la noche con su novia- Tengo… una cena de negocios, Robín… nos vemos otro día- se excusó el- Y si me disculpas, estoy un poco ocupado- le dijo tratando de terminar la llamada.

-De acuerdo, entonces hablamos después- dijo ella- un beso, adiós.

Zoro apago su celular y suspiro pesadamente. Estaba decidido a sacar a Nami de sus pensamientos, a costa de lo que fuera. Pero no podía verse con Robín y mucho menos "estar" con ella, no era un hombre tan miserable.

Eran las once de la mañana y Nami tenía un día espantoso. El dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca no se iba, había tenido que hablar con Zoro a causa del trabajo, además, por ser final de año, tenía los balances pendientes y mucho trabajo acumulado. Aprovechando su falta de apetito, decidió quedarse en la hora de la comida trabajando para lograr adelantar algo y poder salir temprano en la tarde.

Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior no la dejaban en paz. Ese hombre, varonil, apuesto, inteligente, tierno y extremadamente sexy la estaba volviendo loca. Además la idea de haberse besado con el novio de su amiga, la estaba matando.

Ala una y media de la tarde y después de haber adelantado mucho del trabajo pendiente que tenía, salió de nuevo a la terraza y tomo un café acompañado de un cigarrillo. La resaca la estaba matando. La culpa también. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que te besaste con su novio del que ella estaba realmente enamorada? Nami no tenía el corazón para hacer eso. Así que estaba decidida a guardar silencio y dejar que su mejor amiga fuera feliz al lado del hombre en cuestión.

Volvió a su despacho y encontró en su celular nueve llamadas perdidas. Era Sanji. Espero unos minutos y su celular volvió a sonar. Contesto la llamada sin mucho ánimo y se dispuso a comenzar una nueva pelea. Porque estaba segura que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Él se enojaría porque ella no le había contestado el teléfono. Y efectivamente, así fue.

-¡¿se puede saber por qué demonios no me contestas el teléfono?!- grito el joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Sanji, estaba en la terraza- trato de explicarle pacíficamente.

-¡Tienes que llevar el celular contigo, maldita sea!- grito - ¡¿y se puede saber dónde demonios andabas anoche!? ¡Te llame infinidad de veces!- le reclamo.

-llegue a casa y me quede dormida, Sanji, entiende me por favor. Y deja de gritarme que me duele mucho la cabeza. Le suplico ella.

-¡no me digas que tengo que hacer!- grito Sanji ignorándola-¡espero que esta noche no estés dormida, porque iré a tu casa! – le grito y colgó el teléfono

Nami puso el celular en el escritorio y suspiro pesadamente. No era la primera vez que su novio la trataba de esa manera, es más, esta vez había sido menos duro con ella, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía que dejarse tratar así?

_-Disculpe que me entrometa, Nami, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con el…_\- recordó que Zoro le decía – _estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado… _

La joven se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

-Despacho Swan, le habla Ace, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le contesto una amable voz al otro lado de la línea.

-hola Ace, habla Nami- se identificó.

-Nami, que gusto oírte de nuevo- exclamo el joven al oír a su cuñada.

-¿podría hablar con Nojiko?- pregunto la joven expectante.

-por supuesto- respondió Ace gentilmente- en un momento te la comunico.

-gracias- le dijo Nami para después esperar a que su hermano le contestara.

-Hola, Bruja- le saludo Nojiko con su misma ironía de siempre.

-no molestes, hermana- le replico ella-¿puedes ayudarme en algo?

La mayor noto el apuro en la voz de su hermana- ¿Qué sucede?

-quiero que investigues a mi novio, Sanji Black- pidió Nami.

-que lo investigue- pregunto Nojiko confundida- ¿Por qué?

-hazme ese favor, hermana- le dijo ella suplicante- investiga su vida, sus cuentas bancarias, su pasado judicial… Todo-

-no sé qué estés tramando, Nami… comento ella un puco dudosa ante la actitud de su hermana – pero te ayudare.

\- muchas gracias, hermana- le dijo alegremente- esperare los datos esta tarde por mail ¿de acuerdo?

\- hare todo lo posible- le dijo ella para después terminar la llamada.

_\- voy a descubrir que es lo que escondes, mi querido Sanji…-_ pendo Nami mientras se disponía a seguir trabajando.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Zoro no había podido trabajar. Los labios, los besos y las caricias de aquella joven que conoció la noche anterior no lo dejaban concentrar. También sabía que era una mujer inteligente, luchadora, pero también tierna, sensible y sabía que estaba sola. Si por el fuera, sería su compañía permanente, su apoyo incondicional, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Ella era la mejor amiga de su novia, lo cual le dificultaba la situación.

-¿Qué hare contigo, Nami Swan?- se preguntaba mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero repleto de ceniza.

Súbitamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dando paso a Franky, su compañero y amigo – Hola- saludo mientras tomaba asiento

-Hola Franky- respondió el peli verde con voz cansada.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Franky al notar el tono de voz de su amigo y jefe.

-Ah… ayer conocí a la mujer de mis sueños- confeso Zoro mientras encendía el enésimo cigarro del día.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto el compañero des complicadamente- si una mujer te gusta, simplemente dejas a tu compañera actual y listo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara – Es lo que siempre haces con las mujeres…

-No puedo hacer eso, Franky - dijo el peli verde con pesar- Robín es una mujer muy importante para mí y no puedo hacerle eso, además la mujer que conocí es su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Su mejor amiga?!- exclamo el peli azul mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Baja la voz ¿quieres? - pidió Zoro algo fastidiado- No hay nada que hacer ahí- Dijo.

-te ves afectado, amigo- comento Franky- Si tanto te gusta esa mujer, ve y búscala y confirma tus sentimientos- Le aconsejo.

-Pero…-Trato de decir Zoro.

-Pero nada…- Le callo su amigo- Con verla no pierdes nada ¿O sí?

-Ayer nos besamos- Confeso pesadamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Franky tratando de calmarse – Pero ¿Cómo?

-Creo que me aproveche que estaba ebria- Comento Zoro pensativo.

-Dicen que el que no corre, vuela…- Apunto Franky mientras se levantaba del asiento- Piénsalo, Hermano… No vaya a ser que arruines tu relación con Robín…

-_Mi relación con Robín…-_pensó Zoro una vez que se quedó solo en la oficina.

Rápidamente recogió unos papeles y los puso en el portafolio, se puso la chaqueta y salió de la oficina. En la calle, tomo un taxi con dirección al departamento de Robín. El camino fue largo debido al tráfico pesado. Llego al lujoso edificio y, como era de esperarse, el departamento estaba solo. Abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que su novia le había regalado para que fuera cuando quisiera y entro.

En una mesita al lado de la puerta encontró las llaves de su auto. Bajo al estacionamiento y subió a su vehículo. Salió sin rumbo fijo por las calles de New York tratando de despejar su mente. Eran ya las seis y media de la tarde.

Nami estaba estática y sorprendida. Justo antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento, había recibido un mail de su hermana, donde le mostraba las canceladas cuentas bancarias de Sanji Black y además mostraba las grandes deudas en las que se había metido para adquirir carros y casas lujosas. También le decía que de buena fuente se había enterado que Sanji no tenía relación alguna con sus padres y que era un bueno para nada.

Nami imprimió los papeles y los leyó tres veces más. Había estado engañada desde el primer día que conoció a Sanji y eso la indignaba. Decidida, introdujo los extractos bancarios que su hermana le había enviado, en el portafolio y salió hacia su casa.

Una vez allí se cambió. Se puso una falda negra de pliegues con camisa rosa de manga corta y un escote pronunciado. Se preparó la cena y comió para calmar su dolor de estómago por no haber comido en todo el día y se sentó a esperar a Sanji mientras volvía a leer la información que le había mandado su hermana.

-_Eres un mentiroso, Sanji…-_ Pensaba decepcionada mientras tomaba un poco de coñac.

Justo a las siete y media e timbre sonó y Nami atino a guardar los papeles en un cajón de una mesa cercana. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, la ropa y abrió fingiendo no saber nada.

-Hola Sanji- dijo sin ánimo.

El la abrazo fuertemente lastimándole los brazos un poco - ¿Cómo estas, Nami?- le pregunto mientras le daba un forzado beso en los labios.

-Bien…Bien…- Respondió ella mientras intentaba liberarse del fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra verte- le dijo el mientras se servía un poco de coñac del bar del departamento- Necesito pedirte un favor-

Nami suspiro resignada- ¿de qué se trata esta vez? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Estoy esperando a que me paguen un dinero, pero necesito pagar el alquiler de mi departamento- comento- ¿podrías prestarme el dinero hasta que mi amigo me pague?

La joven dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa- por supuesto, Sanji- le dijo ¿también quieres que te pague las tres cuotas atrasadas del préstamo del carro? ¿O el dinero que le debes a mi Madre? O tal vez quieres que vaya al mercado y te compre víveres necesarios para este mes… - le ofreció con sarcasmo mientras sacaba del cajón los extractos bancarios y se los entregaba.

-¡¿Qué forma de tratarme es esa!? ¡¿Me estas investigando!?- le grito el indignado mientras leía lo que su novia le había entregado y levantaba lleno de furia para comenzar a sacudirla y a pegarle golpes en la cara.

-¡suéltame!- gritaba ella desesperada mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de su labios.

-¡A mí nadie me investiga!- le reprocho el para después empujarla contra la pared y agarrarla del cuello- Esto me lo vas a pagar…- le susurro mientras comenzaba a besarla frenéticamente.

-Sanji… suéltame por favor…- le trato de decir ella entre sollozos.

-Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz-le dijo el a manera de respuesta mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pechos desenfrenadamente y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Nami, con la mano libre que tenía, tomo de la mesa que había al lado de ellos el vaso en el que anteriormente había estado tomando coñac y con decisión lo estallo en la cabeza de Sanji quien se retiró unos pasos un poco aturdido por lo que había sucedido.

-Como te atreves…- le dijo mientras tomaba los papeles y salía del departamento rápidamente.

Nami cayo de rodillas inconsolablemente. Nunca había sido una mujer violenta, pero jamás iba a permitir que Sanji hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, ella estaba decidida a dejar a Sanji Black en el pasado y comenzar una vida normal.

Zoro había dado varias vueltas por la ciudad. Había tomado un trago en el bar de la noche anterior intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar en ella. Pero era imposible. Su largo cabello naranja, sus hermosos ojos castaños, sus labios suaves, carnosos y deliciosos que había probado el día anterior, sus curvas, su cuerpo perfecto… todo de Nami estaba en sus pensamientos. Salió del bar y subió a su auto. Recorrió de nuevo las calles y llego a un edificio grande. Dejo su vehículo en el estacionamiento y fue directo a la portería del edifico.

-Buenas noches, yo…- Trato de decirle al anciano portero que estaba allí.

-Usted es el joven que estaba con la señorita Nami anoche ¿cierto?- le pregunto el anciano.

-si… yo…- balbuceo ante la manera de ser tan directa de ese hombre.

-bien pueda suba, el joven Sanji ya se fue- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Zoro asintió algo extrañado ante los pensamientos del hombre, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tomo el elevador y al llegar al piso donde vivía Nami, titubeo un poco. Camino hacia la puerta y quedo algo extrañado al notar que estaba abierta. Dio unos pasos más y entro al departamento. El lugar estaba lleno de vidrio en el suelo, estaba totalmente desordenado. A un lado de la puerta estaba sentada una joven abrazando sus rodillas y al parecer estaba llorando.

-¿Nami?- Pregunto inmediatamente el peli verde mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la joven.

Nami alzo su mirada sorprendida – Zoro… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Eso no importa- le dijo mientras le tocaba el labio- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto para después ayudarla a levantarse.

-Nada…- mintió ella mientras se sacudía un poco y se acomodaba la camisa que había desabrochado Sanji.

\- no me mientas- le replico el- ¿Por qué tu labio está sangrando? ¿Por qué estás tan lastimada?

La joven guardo silencio, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarse al cuerpo de Zoro buscando un poco de protección.

-Nami…- Le dijo el mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello - ¿Fue tu novio, Sanji? – le pregunto al recordar lo que le había dicho al portero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese imbécil… Me las va a pagar…- susurro Zoro mientras alzaba la cabeza de la joven y la miraba directamente a los ojos – No permitiré que nadie más te ponga un dedo encima, te lo juro-

-Gracias- le dijo Nami- Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí.

Él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Se acercó un poco y la beso suavemente en los labios – tenemos que hablar- Le dijo con preocupación después que se separaron – Me estas volviendo loco- le confeso

Ella se separó un poco y lo miro comprensiva – Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar- le dijo- porque tu también me estas volviendo loca.

Continuara…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, no es porque yo lo decida así recuerden esto es un adaptación, pero también le eh agregado un par de cosas, como el súper de Franky en el capítulo anterior y algo de la personalidad de cada personaje.**

**También me gustaría si les está gustando esta adaptación, me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento y disculpen si eh tardado, pero eh entrado a la escuela después de una semana de vacaciones, así es señoras y señores yo solo tengo una semana para vacacionar… bueno, me despido esperando sus hermosos rewies que motivan a seguir escribiendo o en este caso adaptado. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas un poco fuertes.

Capítulo 4 Interrupciones.

Nami se sentó en el sofá y le indico a Zoro que hiciera lo mismo – ¿Que está pasando entre nosotros? – le pregunto una vez que se acomodaron.

-No lo sé, yo… anoche… - intento decir sin mucho éxito.

-Yo sé lo que paso anoche- confeso ella tratando de quitarle un peso de encima a él.

-¿lo sabes? – Pregunto Zoro confundido - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No pensé que tuviéramos que volver a ver- aseguro la joven- Zoro, no quiero causar problemas en tu relación con Robín – le confeso con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-y yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada- comento el peli verde con pesar- pero no sé que me está pasando contigo.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato. Se miraba fijamente intentando analizar la situación. Llevaban un día de conocerse y no podían evitar la atracción que sentían. Pasaron unos diez minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad hasta que Nami interrumpió.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- comento con preocupación – no puedo permitir que alguien salgo herido por esta locura.

Zoro intento decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono del departamento lo interrumpió- es mejor que contestes – le dijo a Nami.

Ella tomo el teléfono disgustada por la tan inoportuna interrupción - ¿Hola?

-Hola, amiga, ¿Cómo estás? – le saludo una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea.

Nami palideció - ¿Robín?- pregunto incrédula haciendo que Zoro se pusiera alerta.

-parece que hubieras acabado de escuchar a un fantasma, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto ella ante la reacción de su amiga.

-si… no te preocupes. ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con paciencia tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-veras, Nami – comenzó robín- Zoro está en una cena de negocios y yo estoy un poco aburrida. ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa y preparamos la cena como en los viejos tiempos?... Así podremos comentar los detalles de la salida de anoche- le propuso algo entusiasmada.

-Robín yo… - trato de decir Nami.

-no acepto un no como respuesta – le dijo ella al notar la próxima negativa de su mejor amiga.

-la verdad es que estoy algo cansada- dijo Nami tratando de evitar la situación.

\- ya te dije que no acepto un no como respuesta- le repitió robín con insistencia- a no ser que estés con Sanji…- agrego.

La peli naranja suspiro- de acuerdo, te espero en media hora- le dijo mirando a Zoro decepcionada.

-nos vemos- dijo robín para después colgar el teléfono.

-¿vas a verte con ella? – pregunto Zoro una vez que Nami colgó el teléfono.

La joven asintió sin mucho ánimo – robín es una mujer muy insistente- comento- lo mejor es que dejemos nuestra conversación para después.

Ambos se levantaron del soda y se miraron fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Zoro dio un paso al frente y tomo a Nami por la cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que la joven se estremeciera de placer. Después comenzó a subir hacia sus labios con desesperación. Se besaron apasionadamente por un momento. Las manos del joven subieron por las piernas de Nami llegando a sus caderas. La empujo suavemente por un momento. Las besaba desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Y se excitaba más a medida que ella le respondía de la misma manera.

-Robín vendrá en media hora- murmuro la joven intentando detener la situación.

-dejémonos llevar- le respondió el mientras seguía besándola- me iré antes que ella llegue.

Nami pasó sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de Zoro, tocando su espalda suavemente. Se estaba dejando llevar por la atracción que el novio de su amiga ejercía sobre ella. Después comenzó a acariciarle el cabello revuelto mientras seguía correspondiendo al beso. Se cuerpo se estremecía a cada contracto con los labios de ese apuesto joven que la estaba volviendo loca.

La mano izquierda de Zoro comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba ella, mientras seguía besándola. Nunca nadie lo había hecho enloquecer de tal manera. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Termino de quitarle la camisa y siguió con la falda, dejándola en ropa interior. Se levantó un poco y tiro la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata al suelo. Mientras dejaba que Nami le quitara el pantalón, quedando solo con el bóxer que llevaba.

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente mientras Zoro tocaba los pechos de Nami y le susurraba en el oído – me estas volviendo loco.

-tú también me estas volviendo loca- le susurro ella mientras comenzaba a alar la ropa interior de él y dejaba al descubierto su gran "masculinidad".

El la miro por unos segundos para después quitarle la ropa que le quedaba. Quedo maravillado al ver el bien formado cuerpo que tenía. Después volvió a besarla mientras Nami le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando algo los interrumpió. El teléfono comenzó a sonar incesablemente haciendo que la excitación de la situación bajara por completo.

-¿Qué demonios…? – pregunto Zoro mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se cubría su parte íntima con los bóxer que estaban tirados en el suelo.

\- señorita Nami, acá esta su amiga Nico Robín – le aviso el portero.

La joven palideció- ¿robín? – Pregunto mientras miraba a Zoro desesperada- dígale… dígale que pase – dijo preocupada mientras le pasaba la camisa a su acompañante.

Zoro ya se había puesto el bóxer y los pantalones. Se acomodó rápidamente la camisa que Nami le paso y le dio un beso en los labios – no sé qué me haces, pero me vuelves loco- le dijo para después salir de departamento. Tomo las escaleras para evitar encontrarse con su novia, llego al estacionamiento, abordo su vehículo y se fue.

Nami tomo su ropa dl suelo y se la puso rápidamente. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó un pocoy después de escuchar el timbre fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola- saludo robín mientras pasaba a la cocina y ponía unas bolsas sobre la mesa – traje todo para que hagamos pasta- comento.

-claro- dijo Nami aliviada al notar que no se había topado con Zoro.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?- pregunto la amiga alarmada ante el golpe que tenía Nami en la mejilla y la herida en el labio - ¿fue Sanji? ¿De nuevo? – exclamo muy enojada. No era la primera vez que veía golpes o heridas en el rostro de su amiga.

\- no te alarmes – le dijo Nami para calmarla – nunca más volverá a suceder.

-Pero…- trato de decir robín.

\- pero nada- la corto de inmediato – a partir de mañana mi relación con Sanji habrá terminado.

Robín suspiro resignada y camino lentamente hacia la sal y vio dos vasos de coñac en la mesa - ¿Estaban bebiendo? – le pregunto a Nami.

La peli naranja dudo un momento – sí, tomamos un trago y después sucedió todo – atino a decir mientras recogía los vasos - ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunto tratando de que no indagara más en el tema.

-sí, un coñac estaría bien – respondió robín cuando justo antes de sentarse en el sofá encontró una corbata tirada en el piso – creo que Sanji dejo su corbata… - le dijo a Nami con una mirada picara – si estaban tan "ocupados" me hubieras dicho y no hubiera venido a interrumpir – le dijo – pero entonces… ¿Por qué te golpeo?

Nami trago saliva. Los nervios y la culpa la estaban matando. Sirvió un coñac para ella y otro para robín. Los puso en la mesa y se sentó – no estábamos haciendo nada. La verdad no se… no sé, porque se quitó la corbata – apunto mientras bebía un poco de su trago. – descubrí unas cuantas cosas de él que no le gustaron para nada. Mañana te explicare bien la situación.

-es curioso – comento robín mientras observaba detenidamente la corbata- juraría que Zoro tiene una corbata idéntica a esta – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La peli naranja se ahogó con lo que estaba bebiendo – curioso, ¿verdad? – trato de disimular.

-si- respondió robín mientras sonreía – pero mejor vámonos a preparar la pasta – propuso.

El par de amigas pasaron la noche preparando una deliciosa cena. Hablaron de la salida del día anterior causando que Nami se pusiera muy nerviosa y se sintiera culpable por todo lo que estaba haciendo… pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Nami? Se estaba dejando llevar por una extraña atracción hacia Roronoa Zoro, novio de su mejor amiga. Lo cual la estaba torturando. Se había propuesto no volver a caer en la tentación, pero esa noche sintió el terrible deseo de besarlo y dejar que la hiciera suya. Y eso hubiese sucedido de no ser por la llegada de robín.

_-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-_ se preguntaba Nami después de haber despedido a su amiga y antes de dormirse. Era la uno de la mañana.

-Zoro, hermano, te ves cansado – comento Franky al entrar a la oficina de su amigo y jefe el miércoles a las once de la mañana.

\- no dormí en toda la noche – confeso – no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿ella? – pregunto Franky extrañado.

-sí, ella, la amiga de robín-

El joven tomo asiento y miro a su mejor amigo con preocupación – nunca te había visto así hermano- le dijo.

-es porque nunca me había sentido así- afirmo Zoro mientras bebía un poco de café.

-estas mal Zoro – comento Franky – es mejor que pongas las cosas claras con tu novia, no vaya a ser que salga lastimada por lo que estás haciendo – le aconsejo.

-¿Qué demonios voy a decirle? – Pregunto Roronoa mientras perdía la paciencia - ¿Qué su mejor amiga me atrae como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo? ¿Qué voy a dejarla por estar con ella?

-¿si pudieras, dejarías a robín por su amiga? – le pregunto Franky al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Zoro guardo silencio. No sabía que tenía Nami, pero él estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella y lo peor de todo es que robín, una mujer a la que él le tenía mucho aprecio y respeto saldría lastimada. No podía seguir actuando como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía que frenar la situación antes de herir a robín, eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás.

-Zoro… es mejor que no juegues con fuego, hermano- comento Franky mientras salía de la oficina.

-_es mejor que no juegues con fuego- _se repitió mentalmente mientras encendía un cigarro. No estaba dispuesto a acabar su relación con robín por ese extraño sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su interior.

-Te dije que Sanji no era un buen hombre – le reprochaba robín por teléfono.

-lose, lose – respondió la peli naranja cansada – hoy mismo cortare nuestra relación.

-eso es algo bueno- comento robín mientras suspiraba – no puedo creer que te haya estado utilizando para que le pagaras sus deudas.

\- ya ves- respondió Nami – pero no permitiré que siga usándome.

\- mereces un hombre que te respete y que te quiera por lo que eres, no por tu cuenta bancaria – apunto robín – además no sé cómo te soportaste a ese idiota golpeándote cada vez que le daba la gana.

\- cálmate – le dijo la peli naranja- ya te dije que a partir de hoy termino con Sanji.

-eso espero – comento la joven robín – bueno, espero que me cuentes lo que pase hoy con ese monstruo. Te dejo porque tengo que llamar a hacer unas reservaciones.

-¿reservaciones? – pregunto Nami intrigada.

\- la semana que viene viajare con Zoro a florida. Los dos tenemos asuntos pendientes del trabajo y aprovecharemos para pasar la semana juntos- le respondió.

El rostro de Nami se ensombreció – ya veo… bueno, entonces hablamos después – le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

La joven se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiro pesadamente. Si de algo estaba segura era que no estaba enamorada de Roronoa Zoro. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre en do días de conocerlo? Eso era imposible. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal cuando robín le dijo que se iba con él para florida?

Nami pidió un café y encendió un cigarro. Lo que estaba viviendo verdaderamente le estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a la cafeína y a la nicotina. Decidió entonces, concentrarse en su trabajo y acabar los balances de fin de año para el viernes. Después de eso tendría un largo mes de vacaciones. Y sí que las necesitaba. En solo tres días su mente no había dejado de trabajar tratando de descifrar la extraña atracción que Roronoa Zoro ejercía sobre ella. Tal vez lo único bueno de ese hombre había traído a su vida fue la decisión de dejar a Sanji Black. Porque lo dejaría. Eso era algo seguro.

Salió de su oficina a las seis de la tarde y se encaminó hacia el departamento de su aun novio. Vivía en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Sin avisar, subió hasta el último piso de la torre y le espero en las afueras del departamento. A las ocho de la noche, el elevador se abrió y Nami se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver salir a Sanji acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y ojos violáceos.

-¿Nami? – Murmuro Sanji estupefacto al encontrar a su novia al lado de su departamento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- venía a decirte que nuestra relación se acaba hoy – le respondió la peli naranja calmada – y la razón… la tienes colgada del brazo – le dijo mientras se encaminada hacia el elevador

-¡espera! – Grito Sanji mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo – Nami yo… puedo explicártelo todo… - le dijo.

\- no necesito explicaciones – respondió Nami calmadamente – ahora, si me permites – le dijo indicándole que le soltara el brazo.

Sanji dejo ir a Nami y quedo estático junto a la mujer que la acompañaba. El no había sido el mejor novio del mundo, pero estaba consciente de que Nami era una mujer excepcional y que él era la envidia de todo por tenerla como novia. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad de su vida. Y pero era saber que no tenía dinero para pagar sus cuentas y que esta vez ella no estaría allí para sacarlo de apuros.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento – Tengo que buscarme otra como ella. Susurro mientras entraba con su acompañante.

-Me alegra que hayas podido salir a cenar conmigo hoy – comento robín a su novio en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad.

-sí, a mí también me alegra haber venido contigo – respondió Zoro mientras leía atentamente el menú del restaurante.

-¿sabes? Ya hice las reservaciones para el viaje a florida – comento robín mientras bebía un poco de vino.

-¿florida? – Pregunto el peli verde extrañado - ¿viajaras a Florida? – pregunto inocentemente.

-¿lo olvidaste? – Pregunto robín algo decepcionada – viajaremos a Florida juntos la próxima semana – le recordó.

-¡oh! Es verdad. Lo siento, pero lo olvide. Dijo Zoro, los últimos días había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas que había olvidado por completo su viaja a florida – He tenido mucho trabajo – se excuso.

-Te entiendo – le dijo ella comprensivamente – Espero que no olvides un día antes de irnos – comento divertida.

Ambos jóvenes ordenaron la cena y comieron amenamente. Si había algo que Zoro no podía negar era la buena química que compartía con su novia. Nunca se les acababa el tema de conversación y ella siempre arrancaba una sonrisa del rostro. El estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no había duda. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero todavía tenía que descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Nami. Si no lo había pronto, se volvería loco.

-estuvo delicioso – comento Robín después de la cena.

\- así es – respondió Zoro- pediré la cuenta y te llevare a casa – le propuso.

-me gustaría que fuéramos donde Nami- le pidió ella – iba a terminar con su novio y creo que necesita compañía.

Zoro palideció - ¿Nami? – Pregunto dudoso - ¿Por qué no te vez con ella mañana? – atino a decir para salirse de la situación.

-No nos demoraremos. Te lo prometo – le dijo ella mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

El joven no pudo resistirse. Tendría que verla a ella de nuevo. Pero todo era por complacer a su novia -De acuerdo – acepto para después suspirar pesadamente.

Nami llego a su departamento algo sorprendida. Sabía que Sanji era un hombre mentiroso en el cual ella no podía confiar, pero jamás pensó que la engañara con otras mujeres. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas. Se sentó en el sofá y recordó lo acontecido allí la noche anterior. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. ¿Cuánto daría ella por tener a un hombre como Roronoa Zoro? Se preguntaba con tristeza. Él era el hombre perfecto y eso lo había notado desde el primer día que lo vio. Si ella estuviese en el lugar de Robín seria la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no lo era. Ahora era simplemente una joven, empresaria exitosa, con una vida sentimental destruida. Y si no arreglaba la situación que estaba viviendo rápidamente, destruiría la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga. Eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Robín se había comportado de una manera incondicional con Nami. Siempre había estado con ella en los peores y mejores momentos. La había visto llorar y sonreír. La había visto estar en la cima y caer para volver a levantarse. Todo sin pedirle nada a cambio. Era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener. Nami no podría hacerle daño a ella. No podía decirle que la había engañado con su novio. No tenía el corazón ni el valor para decirlo.

Se levanto pesadamente del sofá y se metió a la ducha. Se quito la ropa y se baño con agua fría. Tal vez de esa manera podría organizar sus pensamientos. Salió y se puso un pijama muy sexy. De tirantes y demasiado corta color grisáceo. Se peino un poco el cabello dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran su espalda. Ordeno una pizza y se sentó a ver televisión. No se permitiría seguir pensando en el novio de robín.

Quince minutos después sonó el timbre.

-_no pensé que la pizza llegaría tan rápido-_ pensó Nami para después levantarse y abrir la puerta- _es extraño que el portero no me haya avisado._

-¡HOLA!- exclamo robín una vez que su amiga le abrió la puerta.

-¿Robín? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-pensé que necesitarías compañía- respondió la joven mientras indicaba que su novio venia con ella.

-Zoro…- murmuro Nami estupefacta- ya veo a que te referías con lo de compañía- le dijo a Robín.

-Ya vez- dijo mientras halaba a su novio y ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

Zoro estaba impactado. Si, era verdad que ya la había visto desnuda, pero verla con ese diminuto pijama, su larga cabellera toda mojada y un poco revolcada y su piel expuesta para su gran deleite lo tenía extasiado.

-¿estás bien? – fue lo primero que pregunto el peli verde interesado.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió Nami cortante.

-¿cortaste con él? – pregunto robín refiriéndose a Sanji.

-sí, lo hice- respondió la peli naranja – lo encontré con otra chica en su departamento- les conto.

-¿lo dices así de calmada?- pregunto lo amiga.

\- ya no sentía nada por Sanji- comento Nami- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Tirarme a llorar como una magdalena?

-bueno, me alegra ver que no estás afectada- comento Robín.

\- sé que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar contigo, Nami – comento Zoro que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

-pero el que yo quiero que este conmigo, no puede estarlo- respondió ella con una mirada sarcástica haciendo que el joven bajara la cabeza.

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunto Robín que no había entendido nada.

\- es una larga historia- le respondió Nami- ¿quieren tomar algo?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Vino estaría bien- respondió Robín- ¿y tú, Zoro? Le pregunto a su novio.

-Un whisky si tienes, estaría bien para mí- le dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Nami se levanto y se fue hasta el bar del departamento. Sirvió los tragos y los puso en la mesa de la sala. Tocaron el timbre y recibió la pizza. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y los miro divertida.

-¿Quieren pizza?- les pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto al notar la expresión de su amiga.

-seria gracioso ver a tu novio comiendo pizza con whisky- comento mientras introducía una porción a su boca.

\- la verdad se ve deliciosa- dijo Zoro- comeré, así sea con whisky- apunto mientras tomaba un trozo y le dirigía una mirada divertida a Nami.

Los tres se quedaron comiendo pizza hasta la una de la madrugada. Zoro y Nami no cesaban de mirarse lujuriosamente y algunas veces con culpa, lo cual robín no noto. Ella se sentía feliz de que se amiga y su novio se hubiese llevado tan bien. Nami era una persona muy importante para ella y la aprobación que le diera respecto a sus parejas era fundamental en sus relaciones. Y esta no era la excepción. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella y Zoro juntos, lo cual haría más a menudo, para disfrutar de las personas a quien más quería, ella no sabía que eso le traería problemas en el futuro.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La cruda verdad.

Este es el primer capítulo con contenido para mayores de esas. Por eso cambio el fic a categoría M. espero les guste y aprecien las escenas que leerán a continuación.

Viernes en la tarde. Un día maravilloso. Después de una extraña semana, Nami salía esa misma noche a vacaciones. Y se las merecía. Desde el lunes en la noche no dejaba de pensar en aquel peli verde que le producía extrañas sensaciones cada vez que le veía. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al saber que el hombre que había puesto su vida de cabeza, era ese mismo del cual su mejor amiga estaba profundamente enamorada.

-Parece que te estas volviendo adicta a la nicotina – le saludo Monet mientras notaba el cigarrillo que sostenía Nami en la mano.

-Mucho trabajo- respondió Nami mientras seguía concentrada en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Te traigo la libreta de vacaciones. Fírmala y oficialmente estarás un mes por fuera de la compañía- le indico la peli verde mientras le entregaba dicha libreta.

Nami tomo un lapicero y firmo sin ánimo alguno. Se la devolvió a su compañera y siguió dándole los toques finales a los balances que tenía que entregar antes de irse- Espero que todo salga bien mientras yo no estoy- comento con un aire de preocupación.

-Todo estará bien- respondió Monet- Pero me preocupas tú. Has perdido peso y estás viviendo con café y cigarrillos. ¿Estás bien?

-Ya te lo dije. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- Le repitió Nami mientras esperaba a que sus informes se imprimieran.

-Como quieras. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo estaré aquí para ayudarte, Nami- le ofreció Monet para después salir de su oficina.

La peli naranja suspiro pesadamente. Si entregaba estos balances a su jefe, saldría a vacaciones y podría irse de la ciudad un mes entero. Necesitaba organizar sus ideas. Si no lo hacía pronto perdería la cabeza. Además quería alejarse de Robín y su novio por un tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó, tomo los balances y salió de su oficina con dirección a la de su jefe. Le entrego todo los papeles y se despidió. Regreso para tomar sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la ciudad estaba llena de gente. Condujo con cuidado hasta su departamento y una vez allí se dio un baño caliente para quitarse todo el cansancio. Salió y se preparó algo de comer. Lo que Monet le había dicho era verdad. Estaba viviendo de café y cigarrillos había perdido más peso que lo que hubiera perdido en un mes en el gimnasio. Se disponía a ver una película cuando el teléfono sonó.

Nami se levantó de la cama perezosamente. Tomo el teléfono y contesto - ¿Hola?

-Hola amor- le saludo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sanji. ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto impaciente – Te he dicho que no me llames. No tienes ningún motivo para llamarme.

-Quiero que salgamos hoy. Necesito verte. Me haces mucha falta- le dijo el en un tono seductor.

-Pero tú no me haces falta Sanji- Respondió Nami tajante.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan dura conmigo?- le pregunto en tono suplicante- Fui a visitarte y le ordenaste al portero que no me dejara subir.

-Sanji, no seas descarado- le reprocho la peli naranja- Te encuentro en compañía de otra mujer, me entero de que tus cuentas bancarias están canceladas, que estas lleno de deudas y que pretendes que yo te las pague y ¿Aun así me llamas?

-Nami no seas tan dura conmigo- le pidió Sanji- Yo te amo.

-¿Me amas?- Pregunto Nami indignada- Tu no me amas, Sanji. No seas cínico. Le dijo para después colgar el teléfono.

En los últimos días Sanji no había parado de llamar. Fingía arrepentimiento, pero Nami sabía que todo eran mentiras. No podía creerle después de lo que él había hecho. Se había enamorado de él, pero había salido engañada y había sufrido mucho. No era justo. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, tal vez nunca lo haría. Pero esa semana sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos hacia cierto chico que no podía sacar de su mente. También estaban dirigidos a su amiga y al sentimiento de culpa que tenía por estarse comportando de la peor manera.

-_Nadie me ama. De eso estoy segura-_ Pensaba Nami mientras se disponía a regresar a su habitación. Hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar, Sanji! – grito la joven cuando contesto el teléfono.

-¿Nami?- pregunto Robín una vez que escucho el grito de su amiga- No soy Sanji.

-Robín… Disculpa… Yo… - balbuceo ella- Pensé que era él.

-Descuida- Respondió la amiga- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

Nami se estremeció. Sabía que su amiga estaba tramando algún tipo de salida. Pero lo que menos quería ella era ver a Zoro- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

-Para que vayamos al teatro, Zoro, tú y yo- le propuso.

-Robín la verdad he tenido una semana muy ocupada. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- trato de excusarse.

-Amiga, estarás en vacaciones por el próximo mes. Además Zoro y yo saldremos el domingo para Florida y quisiera verte ante de eso- le dijo ella suplicante.

-Robín… No estoy de ánimo… - trato de decir Nami.

-Por favor, Nami… Anteriormente, cuando te invitaba a salir, nunca me decías que no… - le reprocho.

Nami guardo silencio. Estaba siendo muy evidente con Robín y ella tenía razón. – De acuerdo- dijo después de unos minutos.

-Perfecto. Zoro pasara a recogerte en una hora. Y después vendrán por mí – Dicho esto, Robín colgó el teléfono.

La joven palideció. Zoro iris por ella y tendrían que recorrer el trayecto hasta el departamento de Robín solos. Fue hacia su armario y tomo un hermoso vestido color champaña, de tirantes y con algunos brillantes adornándolo. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Recogió su cabello y lo organizo de una manera que la hacía ver simplemente espectacular. Se maquillo un poco y para cuando Zoro fue a recogerla, estaba lista.

Zoro no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Había cedido a recoger a Nami en su departamento solo por complacer a su novia, pero no quería verla. Sabía que el solo escuchar su voz lo enloquecería. Como todo en ella. Se vistió elegantemente, tal y como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Condujo hasta el departamento de la amiga de su novia pensativo. Trataría de hablar lo menos posible con Nami y recorrer tranquilamente el trayecto hasta el departamento de Robín. Estaciono su auto frente del elegante edificio donde vivía la joven. Se najo y encendió un cigarro. Unos segundos después, por la puerta del living apareció Nami. Estaba bellísima. Ese vestido champaña que llevaba la hacía ver radiante y muy sensual.

-¿llegaste hace mucho? – fue lo primero que pregunto al acercarse al vehículo.

-Acabo de llegar – le contesto el mientras la miraba embelesado – estas bellísima – le dijo.

La joven se sonrojo al máximo- Gracias- dijo tímidamente – tú no te quedas atrás – comento mientras lo miraba detalladamente. Llevaba un smoking impecable, que lo hacía lucir muy bien y su cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás le daba un toque sexy y masculino que tanto atraía a Nami.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. No daban crédito a la atracción que entre ellos existía y que con el paso de los días se hacía más grande.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Nami tratando de terminar con esa situación.

-De acuerdo – respondió Zoro mientras hacía gala de su cortesía le abría la puerta del auto y la ayudaba a acomodase. Dio la vuelta y abordo el vehículo.

El trayecto hasta de Robín fue largo y silencioso. La tensión que se producía entre ellos crecía a casa minuto. Y el deseo se estaba haciendo incontrolable. Las miradas lujuriosas que Zoro le daba a Nami no pasaban desapercibidas por ella. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, a la peli naranja le encantaba saber que no era ella sola la que sentía una atracción tan incontrolable.

Llegaron al departamento a la joven Nico y se quedaron estacionados al frete del edificio por un largo rato- No me canso de decirte que te vez hermosa, Nami- Comento Zoro.

-Gracias- respondió ella mientras evitaba su mirada- ¿No crees que sería mejor si llamaras a Robín le avisaras que estamos aquí?- le propuso para salir de la situación.

-Tienes razón- respondió el al darse cuenta que su actitud no era la correcta. Rápidamente tomo su celular y marco el número de su novia, le aviso que la estaban esperando y encendió un cigarro.

-¿Quieres uno? – le pregunto Zoro a Nami.

-Lo necesito- respondió ella mientras tomaba el cigarro que su acompañante le ofrecía y lo encendía.

Robín bajo rápidamente al living y se encontró con su novia y con su amiga- Buenas noches- dijo amablemente mientras besaba a Zoro en los labios.

-Hola. Respondió Nami sin ánimo alguno- llegaremos tarde – dijo mientras se dirigía al vehículo y subía por la puerta trasera.

-Tiene razón- le apoyo Zoro mientras ayudaba a su novia a acomodarse en el auto y la observaba detenidamente. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando sus prominentes curvas. Su cabello negro lo traía debidamente recogido haciendo más visibles las finas facciones de su rostro. Era hermosa. Y Zoro lo sabía.

Llegaron al teatro y se acomodaron en un tranquilo balcón. Robín observaba atentamente la obra que presentaban, mientras Nami sumida en sus pensamientos y Zoro la contemplaba fijamente. En el receso, Robín y Nami se dirigieron al tocador como todo buen par de amigas.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso? – pregunto Robín mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-¿Hermoso? – pregunto Nami sin entender una palabra de lo que su amiga decía.

-Sí, Hermoso- afirmo ella – Zoro…

-¡Ah, eso!... Como quieras… - respondió la peli naranja sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la otra semana en Florida, Zoro me propondrá matrimonio- comento Robín con un brillo de emoción en sus oscuros ojos.

El rostro de Nami perdió todo el color que tenía- ¡¿Matrimonio?!- Pregunto incrédula- llevan poco tiempo saliendo.-Si, lo sé. Pero nos amamos y muchas veces hemos hablado de pasar la vida juntos.

–La vida juntos… - Repitió Nami mecánicamente – si es así, espero que les vaya bien- dijo tristemente.

-Espero que me proponga matrimonio, porque la verdad a mí me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días a su lado- comento Robín.

\- Veo que estas muy enamorada… - murmuro Nami mas para su que para su amiga. – Nunca había sentido esto por alguien. Zoro me hace sentir muy especial- apunto la joven.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada a la joven Swan. Sin habérselo propuesto, se estaba involucrando con el novio de su mejor amiga y si las cosas seguían así acabaría destruyendo su relación. ¿Pero cómo resistirse a ese hombre tan sexy y varonil? Le era totalmente imposible. Siempre se proponía terminar con ese "Coqueteo" que había entre ellos, pero no era capaz de resistirse a esos tentadores labios masculinos. Súbitamente salió del tocador y llego al balcón en el que estaban ubicados - ¿Podrías darme un cigarro? – le pregunto a Zoro.

-Claro. ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al notar el pálido semblante de la joven.

-Nada. No me sucede nada- Respondió ella mientras encendía el cigarro, lo aspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos para evitar encontrarse con esa irresistible y profunda mirada.

-¿Nami? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Robín al ingresar al lugar - ¿Por qué te fuiste del tocador?

\- No sucede nada, Robín – Respondió la peli naranja mientras esperaba impaciente a que la función continuara.

-Pero… trato de decir Robín pero la música que indicaba que la obra se reanudaría la interrumpió.

La obra termino a las doce de la noche. Nami se levantó aliviada y recogió sus cosas – Muchas gracias por la invitación. Espero que les vaya muy bien en Florida. Nos vemos después- Dijo mientras se disponía a salir del teatro.

-¡Espera!- exclamo Robín – Zoro y yo te llevaremos a casa – le ofreció.

\- No es necesario. Tomare un taxi. Dijo tratando de evitar algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Es muy tarde como para tomar un taxi tu sola – le dijo Zoro – nosotros te llevaremos.

\- No se preocupes. Puedo cuidarme sola – les dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la edificación y se subía a un taxi con dirección a su casa dejando a Zoro y a Robín sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Nami? Pregunto Robín algo sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Tal vez está cansada. Eso es todo – Dijo Zoro disimulando su preocupación- Vamos, te llevare a casa- le dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Sentir que el mundo se detiene casa vez que ese hombre te mira, sentir tu estomago estallar con su sola presencia, sentir rabia y frustración incontenibles cada vez que lo ves con otra persona, son solo señales de que el sentimiento que tienes por él es amor puro. Eso le pasaba a Nami Swan. L a diferencia es que el hombre por el que ella sufría era el novio de su mejor amiga, haciendo la situación más insoportable.

Llego a su departamento y se tumbó en el sofá sin encender las luces. Todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante las últimas horas, estaban saliendo sin piedad. Se sentía culpable y miserable. Ella debía estar feliz por su amiga, pero no lo estaba. Y quería estarlo, pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Se había enamorado de Zoro en muy poco tiempo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias con todo el dolor que sentía. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y poso su mirada en el techo tratando de encontrar allí un poco de consuelo para su sufrimiento. Se quedó estática tratando de poner su mente en blanco cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Se levantó maldiciendo a los diseñadores del edificio por no poner rejilla en las puertas de los departamentos. Cuidadosamente abrió tratando de ver quien estaba allí.

-Hola- susurro Zoro al ver que le abrían la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Nami mientras abría la puerta completamente para que el pasara.

-Necesitaba verte – respondió el mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá donde había estado Nami unos minutos atrás.

-Nosotros no podemos vernos más, Zoro – le dijo la peli naranja mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy en el teatro? – pregunto interesado.

-No sucedió nada especial – respondió ella tajante.

-dime la verdad- pidió calmadamente - ¿Qué te dijo Robín para ponerte así?

-¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio en Florida?- pregunto Nami sin rodeos, tratando de disipar todas sus dudas.

-Era eso… - dijo el peli verde al notar el motivo de las lágrimas de la joven.

-Respóndeme- pidió ella impaciente – solo respóndeme esa pregunta….

-Hace una semana, SI, pero ahora no lo sé – respondió con honestidad – Robín es una mujer muy importante para mí. En ella he encontrado todo el cariño y el amor sincero que he buscado durante muchos años, Nami… jamás pensé que lo que siento por ella se fuera a ver tan afectado al conocerte, no sé qué me haces, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo. Cuando estoy en la oficina, en casa, cuando estoy con ella… ¡me estoy volviendo loco Nami!- Exclamo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba salvajemente.

La mente de la joven indicaba que no respondiera de esos besos, pero su corazón…. Su corazón le decía que se dejara llevar, que le respondiera cada uno de sus besos con más intensidad, que satisficiera su deseo. Rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y comenzó a devolverle los besos con mucha más pasión y devoción. Sin dificultad le quito la ropa y dejo que el e quitara el vestido que llevaba. Se levantaron dificultosamente y sin dejar de besarse fueron directo a la habitación donde se tumbaron en la acolchada cama, el encima de ella y se siguieron besando y acariciando por largo rato. Zoro le quito la ropa íntima que Nami llevaba y la observo detenidamente unos segundos. Después paso su lengua por los pechos de la joven haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera de placer. Luego volvió a sus labios tratando de devorarlos con sus apasionados besos y acto seguido llego hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus grandes pechos.

Nami se deshizo de la ropa interior de Zoro y lo hizo voltear quedando ella encima de él. Le beso desesperadamente el pecho, bajando por su abdomen y llegando a aquella parte intima que tanto había estado buscando. Jugo con él un poco y después lo introdujo en su boca causando que el joven se estremeciera y gimiera de la excitación que ella le producía y le agarrara la cabeza con sus manos presionándola contra él. Unos minutos después estaba Zoro de nuevo encima de Nami. La besaba apasionadamente mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco. La joven lo abrazo con las piernas y suavemente hizo que él entrara en ella. Se miraron unos segundos con sus miradas nubladas por el deseo. Después de unos minutos llegaron al tan anhelado clímax, sintiéndose felices y satisfechos, de haber compartido un momento tan especial como ese. Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos, ella reposando sobre el pecho de él y rodeándolo con un brazo. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de una placentera noche, Nami abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el cuerpo de Zoro –_Fue real-_ pensó mientras se levantaba cautelosamente y buscaba una bata para cubrirse, se encamino hacia la cocina y preparo un delicioso desayuno. Cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a la cama, el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Busco en los bolsillos del saco de Zoro y al ver el identificador, vio que era Robín quien llamaba. Rápidamente corrió hasta la habitación y despertó a Zoro de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede…? Pregunto el un tanto adormilado y sorprendido ante el apuro de Nami.

-¡Es Robín! – Exclamo la chica mientras le señalaba el celular.

El joven tomo el aparato y contesto la llamada - ¿Hola?

-Hola amor- saludo amablemente - ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy… en mi departamento… dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿olvidaste que íbamos a salir temprano? – Pregunto la joven – quedaste de recogerme a las nueve y son las diez.

-¡¿Las Diez?! – Exclamo el peli verde alarmado – Disculpa… anoche estuve ocupado… Trabajando… - se disculpó mientras miraba tiernamente a Nami quien solo atino a agachar su cabeza.

-arréglate y vienes por mí a las once ¿Te parece? – propuso Robín despreocupadamente.

-De acuerdo. Allí estaré. Nos vemos – dijo para después colgar el teléfono y mirar a Nami con pesar – Tengo que irme- le dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa por todo el departamento.

\- Pero… prepare el desayuno… - comento ella decepcionada.

-Discúlpame. Hoy debo salir con Robín a comprar lo necesario para el viaje a Florida – dijo el mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

\- Entiendo – dijo Nami tristemente – entonces, nos vemos.

Zoro le dio un corto beso en los labios que no fue correspondido. Le sonrió y salió del departamento dejándola sola. La castaña se recostó contra la pared y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por sus mejillas. No podía engañarse, sabía que esa relación no podría ser jamás y sabía que mientras más se ilusionara, peor iba a ser el golpe. Había pasado la noche con él y había sido un terrible error que no podría volver a cometer. Se encamado hacia la cocina y tiro a la basura la comida que había preparado, Después salió al balcón que tenía una preciosa vista a la ciudad y encendió un cigarrillo. No podía dejar de llorar. Se había enamorado del hombre equivocado y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada. No de nuevo. Pareciera que su vida sentimental no tenía arreglo. Se enamoró de Sanji y con tres años de relación lo único que hizo fue sufrir. Se enamoró de Roronoa Zoro y no podía estar con él. Ni aunque el cortara con Robín. No sería justo con su amiga.

Entro de nuevo al departamento y recogió su ropa y sus cosas. Se bañó rápidamente y salió de compras. Tenía que preparar todo. Viajaría a la cabaña de su Madre ese mismo día apenas estuviera lista. Tenía que irse. No podía quedarse en esa ciudad un segundo más. Tenía que despejar su mente y la mejor manera era irse de la ciudad y pasar un tiempo con su familia. No se podía dejar destrozar, no ahora que se había liberado de Sanji y que estaba dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida sin él. Una nueva vida dejando atrás esa desastrosa semana que había tenido.

Zoro salió de la casa de Nami muy aturdido. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Subió al auto y condujo con dirección a su casa. Una vez allí, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta blanca a recoger a Robín. Estaba muy pensativo. Esa joven naranja lo estaba volviendo loco. A tal punto que había pasado la noche con ella en un impulso. ¡Él siempre estaba en control de todas las situaciones! ¡No se dejaba manejas por un estúpido impulso! ¡La había besado como si fuera su novia antes de irse!

-¡Hola amor! – saludo Robín una vez que abordo el vehículo sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- dijo el sin animo.

-Vamos al centro comercial ¿Te parece? – propuso la peli roja sin notar la poca atención que su novio le prestaba.

-Claro – respondió el peli verde mientras encendía el auto y conducía hasta el lugar.

-¿En que estabas trabajando anoche hasta tan tarde? – pregunto Robín durante el camino.

-¿Ah?... Trabajando en… en… trabajando en contratación de personal…- balbuceo a manera de respuesta.

-¿Personal? Pero… si en tu compañía hay jefe de personal… - comento la joven dubitativa.

Zoro tosió para disimular su incomodidad – si, por supuesto. Pero yo… yo tengo que supervisar todo y más ahora que viajare por una semana…

-Viajaremos – le corrigió ella mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

-Viajaremos – repitió el con pesar.

La pareja llego al centro comercial. Por ser sábado al medio día, había mucha gente de compras. Todos preparaban las vacaciones. Recorrieron el sitio mientras Robín compraba trajes de baño, pequeñas faldas y camisas- pronto comenzaría el invierno y ella aprovecharía los últimos días en Florida. Pasaron por una joyería y Robín se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Zoro al notar la atención que su novia le prestaba al almacén.

-Estos anillos… Están preciosos- comento ella emocionada al observar dos argollas de matrimonio.

-Robín yo… - trato de decir el.

-Escucha Zoro: ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, yo esperaba que me lo propusieras en Florida pero…

-Pero… ¿Me estás hablando de matrimonio?- pregunto Zoro incrédulo ante lo que oía.

-Entremos- propuso ella – solo quiero mirar las argollas más de cerca.

-Robín…-

-Por favor… le dijo la joven suplicante.

Roronoa asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. Entraron a la joyería y dejo que su novia echara un vistazo a los anillos. Nada perdería con eso. Acepto incluso a medirse una con tal de salir pronto de ahí. Oía vagamente como su novia mencionaba todo sobre cómo se verían en su s dedos, como combinarían con todo y demás comentarios. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en la entrada del almacén. Allí estaba cierta peli roja de hermosa mirada café mirándolos impactada. Ella había visto todo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi adaptarlos, eh seguido algunos consejos de releerlo y editar y cambiar algunas cosas pero como ya eh mencionado antes esto es una adaptación ya está hecho yo solo lo adapto a one piece, aunque es relativamente sencillo es muy tardado escribir y escribir :3 **

**Bueno espero sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad motivan c: **

**PD: soy cosplayer y tengo cierto proyecto Nami X Zoro que me gustaría realizar con mi actual pareja. No sé si sea de su agrado ver fotografías de ellos dos en situaciones románticas o trayendo a la vida real imágenes que hay por la web de ellos dos. Si lo acepto soy gran fan de esta pareja y últimamente de Law X Nami… Torao simplemente es encantador. **

**Sin más y esperando sus comentarios me despido… atte. Iris Zky-Walker **


	6. Chapter 6

**Discúlpenme si me tarde mucho en actualizar este Fic. Pero mi mes ha sido demasiado agotador. Ya me quedan tres semanas de universidad y son las más intensas… pero en fin prometo tener el otro lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero sus hermosos comentarios :3 que siempre me motivan a seguir adaptando esta historia. les recuerdo el fic NO es mío es de L kinomoto, yo solo adapto a one piece :3 **

Capitulo seis: De complicaciones y malos entendidos.

Salir de compras había sido una buena elección. O al menos eso creía ella. En el centro comercial había podido despejarse y pensar bien las cosas. Además había comprado ropa muy linda y adecuada para el paseo a la cabaña de su Madre. Recorrió tranquila los corredores observando detenidamente casa vitrina. Y hubo una en particular que le llamo mucho la atención. Dentro de un almacén de joyas estaba una joven de cabello corto y liso, color negro, no pudo detallarla bien puesto que le estaba dando la espalda, pero eso no era todo. La acompañaba un hombre de cabello verdes revolcados y penetrantes ojos negros – _"No puede ser" –_pensaba Nami mientras se acercaba más para distinguir bien las figuras. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Eran Zoro y Robín quienes estaban allí. Parecían estar muy felices midiéndose unas argollas doradas. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba parada justo en la entrada de la tienda y él estaba mirando estupefacto. Retrocedió dos pasos y siguió su camino naturalmente, evitando saludarlos.

"_supongo que decidieron casarse…"_\- se dijo con tristeza mientras seguía su recorrido y llegaba al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Subió a su auto y condujo desesperada hacia su departamento mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Zoro la había usado, había estado con ella sin importarle sus sentimientos… Al llegar a casa empaco su ropa en una malera y se cambió. Le esperaba un largo recorrido, pero estaba decidida a irse por esa semana. No podía estar más tiempo en New York.

Con mucha dificultad bajo las maletas y los paquetes hasta el estacionamiento y los acomodo en el auto. Respiro profundamente y encendió el vehículo último modelo que tenía. Decidida, arranco con dirección a la cabaña de su Madre en New Haven a alrededor de cuatro horas de New York. Allí se encontraría con su familia y pasaría una agradable semana, se olvidaría de todo y podría comenzar a reconstruir su vida.

-Zoro… - murmuro Robín por segunda vez tratando de sacar a su novio del trance en el que estaba.

-¿AH?-

-¿Por qué miras la entrada tan fijamente? – cuestiono la joven al notar que la mirada de él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Es que… bueno, yo… olvídalo- sugirió el mientras se quitaba la argolla y se la devolvía al joyero – es mejor que nos vayamos-

-Pero Zoro… ni siquiera hemos elegido las argollas… - protesto ella.

-Robín… en ningún momento te dije que fuéramos a casarnos, simplemente accedí a probarme estas sortijas- le explico el perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero amor…- suplico la joven mientras era examinada de pies a cabeza por el joyero quien la miraba con lastima.

-¡PERO NADA!- exclamo Zoro furioso mientras salía y encendía un cigarro – _"en qué demonios estoy pensando" – _se preguntó desesperado mientras tomaba asiento en una banca y pensaba frenéticamente en la reacción que podía tener Nami ante lo que había visto.

-Zoro…- susurro Robín después de salir del almacén muy apenada por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Es mejor que te lleve a casa- dijo el mientras se levantaba y recogía los paquetes.

-yo… yo no quise presionarte, es solo que… pues… la idea de pasar contigo el resto de mis días me llena de emoción… - trato de disculparse la peli negra.

-Robín, eso es una decisión que toma tiempo… no puedes presionarme así… - le dijo Zoro un poco más calmado mientras iban llegando al estacionamiento.

-lo siento- dijo ella un tanto avergonzada.

El camino fue largo y silencioso. Robín se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Era verdad que ella quería casarse con Zoro, pero no quería obligarlo. Ella quería formar una familia y así poderle decir a su novio un secreto que estaba guardando hacia poco. El por su parte, se sentía culpable ¿Qué estaría pensando Nami? Ella los había visto probarse los anillos, había visto el sonriente rostro de Robín. Estaba seguro de que estaba muy mal. Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía ir a su departamento y hacerle el amor a manera de disculpa, no podía llamarla, no podía hacer nada, porque si la volvía a ver caería rendido a sus pies y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y a arriesgar la relación que tenía. No de nuevo. Además estaba seguro de que pronto tendría que pedirle matrimonio a Robín puesto que ella lo amaba. Él estaba comprometido con ella de una y otra forma. No podía fallarle. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y de allí no había salida.

Dejo a su novia en su departamento y se fue sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida. Condujo varias horas por la ciudad muy pensativo, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Estaba completamente seguro de que para Nami el haber visto aquella escena en la joyería no había sido algo agradable, se sentía culpable. No quería que ella sufriera. A las tres de la tarde decidió ir al departamento de la hermosa peliroja y hablar con ella, se encamino hacia el lugar con la determinación de aclarar las cosas. Se estaciono y fue directo hacia el portero.

-Joven, lamento decirle que la señorita Nami ha salido- le informo el anciano y amigable portero.

-¿salió?- pregunto Zoro sorprendido – pero ella… no me dijo que fuera a salir…-

-no dejo nada dicho para usted- explico el anciano para después seguir con sus cosas.

El peli verde salió del edificio furioso. Subió al auto y suspiro fuertemente. ¿Estaría con otro? Se preguntaba lleno de ira. Necesitaba hablar con ella, quería besarla, abrazarla, hacerla suya. Pero su mente le decía que era hora de cortar cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Encendió el vehículo y condujo hasta el bar donde la había conocido. Se sentó en la barra y pido un whisky. Lo bebió y pidió otro más. Se la pasó así hasta las siete y media de la noche. Estaba "desahogando sus penas". Salió de nuevo y en medio de su ebriedad, con mucha dificultad condujo hasta su departamento. Llego y se sirvió un trago de Vodka. Acabo con la botella rápidamente y entonces continúo con un vino que tenía. Necesitaba licor, necesitaba beber más para soportar la ausencia de ella. Necesitaba verla, acariciarla, hacerla suya una vez más. El día que la conoció jamás imagino que llegaría hasta esta situación. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

El camino hacia New Haven había sido agradable. Hacía muchos años no se dedicaba a observar detenidamente el paisaje y a parar en cuanta parte quisiera. Siempre que viajaba había sido manejada por Sanji. Él le daba órdenes y ella siempre aceptaba. Todo por no estar sola. Después de un largo trayecto, a las siete de la noche, llego a una gran parcelación de cabañas. Ubico el lugar donde vivía su madre y se estaciono, estudio detenidamente la gran casa de dos pisos que estaba ante ella y suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajo la maletas y los paquetes y toco el timbre expectante hacia lo que sucedería en esa semana.

-¡Nami!- exclamo Bellemer al ver a su hija parada en el recibidor de la cabaña.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludo ella – lamento no haberte avisado de mi visita pero…

-¡oh! Hija, me encanta que estés aquí- le callo la mujer mientras le indicaba que pasara.

-¡¿Nami?!- exclamo una joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabello de igual color - ¿Eres tú? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.

-¡¿Vivi?! – Pregunto Nami mientras caminaba hasta la joven- Que gusto volver a verte – exclamo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vinimos de visita. Acabamos de llegar- le informo mientras tomaba asiento y le indicaba a Nami que hiciera lo mismo.

-Que grata sorpresa… - dijo mientras su mirada llena de felicidad se ensombrecía.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la peli azul al notar el rostro triste de su amiga y prima.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Nami mientras miraba a un hombre que había estado sentado atento a la conversación.

-lo olvidaba, él es un amigo… Monkey D. Luffy. Vino conmigo desde Londres – explico Vivi.

\- mucho gusto, señorita – dijo el joven después de levantarse y besarle la mano a Nami educadamente.

-Mucho… mucho gusto… - dijo la menor de las hijas de Bellemer asombrada ante tal caballerosidad.

-Luffy, ella es Nami Swan. Mi prima- explico la peli azul para que su amigo saliera de dudas.

Vivi Nefertari era la prima de Nami. Hija de Cobra Nefertari, el primo del padre fallecido de la peli naranja. Habían sido muy unidas durante toda su vida, pero cuando la familia Swan viajo a los estados unidos desde Japón se habían distanciado. Sin embargo, siempre que se veían recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Eran por demás, muy buenas amigas. Esta radicaba en Londres desde hacía varios años, donde era dueña de una exclusiva boutique. Era una mujer independiente. Como su prima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras, hija? – pregunto Bellemer al ingresar a la amplia sala llevando una bandeja de refrescos.

-una semana- respondió ella calmadamente. Aún tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

-Tenía planeado llamarte para ir a pasar un tiempo en tu departamento en New York – comento Vivi mientras bebía un poco de su refresco.

-¡sería fantástico! – Exclamo Nami emocionada – Tengo un mes de vacaciones. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas allí.

-Hace años que no voy a New York – comento la peli azul.

\- cuando regrese a casa pueden ir conmigo- dijo la peli naranja mirando a ambos jóvenes – tendremos unas buenas vacaciones.

-¿no sería mucha molestia? – pregunto el joven ingles que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

-para nada. Los amigos de Vivi, son también amigos míos – explico ella para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Luffy asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Él era un prestigioso ingeniero en Inglaterra. Había conocido a Vivi por intermedio de una amiga común. Al verla quedo visiblemente impactado. Le había parecido una joven hermosa e inteligente. Siempre tenían largas y amenas conversaciones. Se llevaban muy bien. Eran los mejores amigos, aunque el andaba en busca de algo más…

Nami se levantó y se excusó diciendo que tenía que descansar. El joven ingles la ayudo con las maletas y le dejo en la habitación. Una vez allí, la joven se tumbó en la cama, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y fijo su mirada en el techo, no estaba pasando por un buen momento en su vida. La torturaba pensar que Zoro y Robín contraerían matrimonio. La atormentaba saber que él, la había usado solo por una noche y después había corrido a los brazos de Robín. No soportaba la idea de estar involucrada en un triángulo amoroso que involucraba a su mejor amiga. Aun así no dejaba de recordar casa una de sus carisias, de sus besos llenos de pasión… recordaba el momento en que la había hecho cuya, en que le había sembrado sentimientos inexplorados por ella. Para evitar recordar eso, cerró sus ojos y se durmió, esperando despertar y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Zoro abrió sus profundos ojos lentamente. Miro a su alrededor y vio varias botellas de diferentes licores tiradas en el suelo. Se levantó del sofá donde había pasado la noche y miro su reloj de pulsera esperando no fuera demasiado tarde. Eran las seis de la mañana. Camino hacia su habitación, saco unas maletas y empaco su ropa cuidadosamente. Se dio un baño y se tomó dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Maldijo en voz alta el haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Tomo su celular y descubrió siete llamadas perdidas de Robín. Presiono un botón y le devolvió la llamada.

-Hola- respondió ella secamente- es tarde – le informo con un tono de reproche.

-Lo lamento, me quede dormido- se disculpó el - ¿A qué horas sale el vuelo?

-A las ocho – le dijo la joven con la misma frialdad.

-Pasare por ti en veinte minutos. Pediré un taxi- propuso el peli verde esperando a que ella accediera.

-No es necesario. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto – Explico Robín – Y si de verdad quieres viajar, te sugiero que te des prisa-

-Robín…- suspiro el joven con pesar. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. No tenía por qué haber sido tan duro con ella – De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá- Dijo y después termino la llamada. Tomo las dos valijas que había preparado y llamo un taxi. Se encamino hacia el aeropuerto luciendo un jean y una camisa de manga corta color café, que combinaba a la perfección con su hermosa mirada y con su cabello rebelde.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría –Dijo Zoro agitado después de haber corrido varios metros intentando llegar a tiempo.

-¿Tus maletas? – pregunto Robín secamente sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya las entregue a la aerolínea – explico el adoptando la misma seca actitud que tenía su novia.

-vamos. Se nos hace tarde – ordeno la joven mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta del embarque. Se veía hermosa con un jean y una camisa roja de tirantes.

-por supuesto – acepto Zoro mientras la seguía. No podía dejar de mirar sus curvas. Pero la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Nami llego a su mente- "_maldición"-_ pensó para después sacudir la cabeza y acomodarse los lentes oscuros que llevaba para evitar el sol y no aumentar su dolor de cabeza.

Entraron en el avión y se acomodaron en sus asientos de primera clase. Zoro estaba al lado de la ventana, puesto que a su novia le daban miedo las alturas. Iba muy pensativo. Deseaba con todo su ser que la mujer a su lado fuera Nami y no Robín. Deseaba hacer suya de nuevo a esa joven que lo tenía loco. Pero se dio cuenta que sus más bajos deseos se estaban haciendo presentes de nuevo así que dejo el tema a un lado y decidió hablar con su novia.

-Robín - murmuro seriamente.

-Dime- respondió ella mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Yo… no quiero que peleemos, es solo que… no me gustan las presiones y lo sabes – explico el mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-lose, Zoro… pero… hay algo que tengo que… tengo que… decirte… - balbuceo ella a la vez que su rostro palidecía.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el joven alarmado.

-Es que…- comenzó ella antes de ser interrumpida por la azafata.

-¿Desean algo de tomar? – pregunto una joven que llevaba el uniforme de la aerolínea.

-Dos Whiskeys – le respondió Zoro visiblemente enojado por la interrupción.

-¡No!- grito Robín sorprendiendo a algunos pasajeros- Yo... yo tomare agua… - dijo mientras se calmaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven mientras serbia el whisky y el agua.

-¿No quieres Whisky?- pregunto el peli verde extrañado, sabiendo el gusto de su novia por la bebida.

-No…- respondió ella para después voltear su cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Habían despegado hacia unos minutos y ya podía ver los edificios en pequeño tamaño. Suspiro intranquilo, puesto que su novia estaba extraña, pero no le dio importancia. En el cristal de la ventana vio reflejados unos hermosos ojos castaños e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Sus piro nuevamente e intento dormir para dejar que su mente descansara.

-_"me estas volviendo loco… Nami…"_\- repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Por primera vez en semanas, Nami había pasado una buena noche. La cama de la habitación en la que se hospedaba era bastante cómoda. Se levantó con un poco de pereza y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara para deportarse un poco más y se puso encima de su camisón un bata. Bajo las escaleras y encontró en el comedor a su padre junto con Luffy y Vivi – Buenos Días – les dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Dormiste mucho – le dijo la peli azul sonriente - ¿segura que no estas enferma? – le pregunto.

-Creo que recupere el sueño perdido – explico Nami mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja que le había llevado una señora del servicio.

-Para eso son las vacaciones- comento Luffy divertido ante la expresión de pereza en el rostro de Nami.

-sí, las vacaciones son para descansar- apunto Nami- ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?

-habíamos pensado en ir a la playa, ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo Vivi a Nami

-Seria Genial – respondió emocionada- Vamos después de desayunar.

-Me han comentado que las playas de este sitio son hermosas, señora Bellemer – dijo Luffy de manera amable.

-así es joven Monkey. Estoy segura de que pasaran un rato agradable allí- respondió la Madre de Nami.

-¿No iras con nosotros? – pregunto la peli naranja.

-Tengo cosas que hacer hija-

Nami suspiro – Está bien- dijo calmadamente

Después de la conversación comieron en silencio. Se alistaron para su salida y a las once de la mañana estaban partiendo con rumbo a la costa. El trayecto solo tardaba treinta minutos, así que sería divertido. Además, el carro descapotable que Nami tenía le agregaría mucha más emoción al asunto. Después del corto recorrido, llegaron a la playa y se acomodaron montando una pequeña carpa con la que se cubrirían del sol.

-La playa es hermosa – comento Vivi visiblemente emocionada ante lo que veía.

-sí, lo es – dijo Nami mirando fijamente al mar. No podía negar que le gustaría compartir ese paisaje con Zoro.

\- me enamore, Vivi – susurro la peli naranja con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Y Sanji?- pregunto la joven al escuchar las palabras de Nami.

-Sanji y yo ya no estamos juntos-

-¿Entonces? ¿De quién te enamoraste?- pregunto Vivi intrigada. Nunca había visto a su amiga así.

-me enamore del novio de mi amiga Robín- le respondió la peli naranja mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué? – exclamo la joven peli azul impactada por lo que había oído.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Luffy después de acercarse por el grito.

-No… No sucede nada… - balbuceo Vivi.

\- si necesitan algo, llámenme. Les ofreció el morocho para después irse a sumergir en el mar.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? – pregunto Vivi muy impactada.

-Eso no es lo peor. Me acosté con el- murmuro Nami para después sentarse en la arena y poner las rodillas a la altura del pecho y llorar amargamente.

-Nami… - susurro la ojiazul- ¿él te quiere?

-No- Respondió la peli naranja muy segura de lo que decía – ayer los vi en un centro comercial. Estaban eligiendo las argollas para su matrimonio.

-Amiga… yo… de verdad lo siento… - balbuceo Vivi mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven.

-¿Cómo voy a mirar a Robín a la cara? ¿Qué demonios voy a decirle? – Exclamo Nami - ¡Yo le hice daño! – grito desesperada mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos.

La peli azul paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nami- lo hecho, hecho esta. Tienes que sacarte a ese hombre de tu mente- le dijo en voz baja mientras la veía llorar desconsoladamente a lo que Nami asintió.

Luffy había estado observando y escuchando todo. No sabía por qué, pero le producía pesar todo lo que estaba pasando con Nami. Algo que lo animaba, era saber que Vivi era una excelente persona y apoyaría a su amiga hasta el final. Poco a poco se iba enamorando de la joven de cabellera azul y no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Sonrió y siguió nadando.

Zoro había pasado la noche en el hotel en la misma habitación que Robín. Habían pasado en la misma cama. Pero él no había sido capaz de tocarla. Le había sido imposible. No podía negar que ella era una mujer hermosa que muchos hombres desearían, el mismo la había deseado. Pero ahora, la única mujer con la que él quería estar era con Nami. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su novia, se lavó la cara en el baño y se encamino hacia la piscina del hotel. Tenía ese día libre para trabajar el resto de la semana. Pero una idea rondaba por su mente…

El peli verde se acomodó en una mesa aledaña a la alberca y encendió un cigarro. Pidió un coctel tropical y se dispuso a relajarse. Un rato después se sumergió en el agua para refrescarse y a la vez hacer un poco de ejercicio. Nado un rato dejando a las mujeres que había en el lugar muy impresionadas. Su cuerpo perfecto relucía en el traje de baño que llevaba. Se veía impactante. Después salió y se secó un poco. Se sentó y comenzó a recibir el sol. Estar en florida, exactamente en Miami era una buena experiencia. Pero le gustaría compartirla con Nami…

-Hola- saludo Robín mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

Zoro giro su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada amable de su novia – hola – saludo secamente mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar el contacto con el sol.

¿Por qué no me despertaste? – le pregunto la joven calmadamente.

-Me pareció mejor dejarte dormir – respondió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-me hubiera gustado acompañarte-

-lo siento- dijo el mientras la mirada - ¿vas a tomar algo? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Un refresco – le respondió ella mientras se quitaba la salida de baño que llevaba y dejaba ver un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas color negro.

Zoro le hizo una seña al mesero del hotel para que llevara el refresco que su novia quería - ¿dormiste bien? – le pregunto a Robín.

-si una noche tranquila – comento ella con dejo de rabia en su voz.

-Disculpa si no pudimos hacer nada anoche, peo estaba cansado – se excusó el ambarino sabiendo el motivo del enojo de su novia era el no haber tenido relaciones la noche anterior.

-Últimamente siempre estás cansado- apunto ella en forma de reproche.

-Robín…-

-sí, lose. Olvídalo- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sumergía en el agua. Sabía que su relación con Zoro estaba mal. Pero no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué había hecho ella para arruinar todo lo que había construido?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Acciones y decisiones

Los últimos dos días habían sido muy divertidos para Nami, Luffy y Vivi. Se la habían pasado en la playa y recorriendo la pequeña ciudad de New Haven disfrutando de la simplicidad de la vida de ese lugar. La peli naranja había podido dejar a un lado todos sus problemas para pasar ratos agradables en compañía de su Madre y de sus amigos.

-Hoy fue un día maravilloso- comento Nami mientras se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor de la cabaña de su Madre para cenar y suspiraba cansadamente.

-Tienes razón, Nami – dijo Luffy mientras bebía un poco del vino tinto Cabernet Sauvignon que la Madre De Nami les había brindado para la cena.

-¿Cuándo viajaran a New York?- pregunto Bellemer

El rostro de la joven pelirroja se ensombreció – supongo que el sábado- respondió sin ánimo alguno.

-si quieren- pueden quedarse un tiempo más. Saben que por mí no hay ningún problema – les ofreció Bellemer con su típica amabilidad.

-No- respondió Nami firmemente- hay cosas que tengo que hacer allí- explico.

Vivi miro a su amiga con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Nami le había comentado con detalles todos los pormenores de lo que estaba sucediendo con Robín y Zoro, desde el día que conoció al chico, hasta aquella mañana en el centro comercial. Y Vivi le había ayudado a tomar la decisión de regresar y encarar al peli verde para dejar las cosas claras. Suspiro con pesar y miro a Bellemer – Ir a New York es parte del tour de vacaciones que estamos tomando Luffy yo. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. De todas formas, gracias por el ofrecimiento- agrego tratando que la Madre de Nami no insistiera más.

-Entiendo…- dijo la señora con pesar. Nunca le había gustado la soledad, sin embargo, disfrutaba de su vida en la gran cabaña en la que vivía. Pero le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su hija, porque su instinto maternal le decía que ella no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos- buen provecho- les dijo a los tres jóvenes para después comenzar a cenar en silencio.

Después de la cena, Nami fue a su habitación para dormir. Habían tenido un día muy agotador recorriendo todo el puerto marítimo de New Haven y quería descansar. Peo se sentía feliz. Cada vez pensaba menos en él y había podido hacer ese viaja a la cabaña de su Madre un acontecimiento inolvidable. Por su parte, Vivi y Luffy salieron a dar una caminata por los frondosos pastizales de la Cabaña, disfrutando de la hermosa luna llena que estaba imponente en el cielo azulado.

-es una hermosa noche – comento Vivi para acabar con el silencio.

-Muy hermosa- agrego Luffy mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su acompañante.

La joven sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con ese contacto visual. Nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente evitando que musitara palabra alguna. No supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto al joven a tal punto que podía sentir su respiración suave y calmada. Por instinto, entrecerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese sinfín de sensaciones que el que hasta ese momento consideraba su amigo, le producía.

Luffy al ver a Vivi, tan hermosa, tan delicada y tan frágil había perdido todo el control de sus acciones. Se había sumergido en esa espectacular mirada azul y sin saberlo, se había acercado a la joven rodeándola por la cintura y atrayendo su fino cuerpo hacia él. Se inclinó un poco y vio como Vivi entrecerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar – También- por el momento. Sintió su delicado aroma a lavanda y termino con la corta distancia que los separaba. La beso suavemente sintiendo su exquisito sabor que lo enloqueció. Vivi respondido ardientemente el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran y exploraran lugares desconocidos, produciendo una infinidad de sensaciones en ambos. La joven paso sus brazos por el cuello de el a la vez que presionaba ese perfecto cuerpo masculino que tanto le atraía. Se separaron y moraron fijamente unos segundos. Sonrieron y Vivi bajo la cabeza.

-Luffy… disculpa yo… - balbuceo mientras intentaba separarse de el sin mucho éxito.

-No tienes motivos para disculparte – Le dijo el con firmeza – No quisiera que lo hicieras… Vivi… Yo… la verdad… estoy muy atraído por ti… - le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Luffy…- murmuro la joven mientras lo miraba a los ojos- yo también me siento muy atraída por ti- acepto para después empinarse y darle un corto beso en los labios a lo que el joven sonrió.

Para Zoro y Robín los últimos dos días no había sido tan divertidos. El joven empresario se la había pasado trabajando y evadiendo a su novia. Había buscado cualquier excusa con tal de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella. Y lo había logrado muy bien. En las noches, cuando regresaba al hotel la encontraba dormida y en las mañanas salía lo suficientemente temprano como para que ella no hubiera despertado. Robín por su parte, también había estado trabajando mucho. Pero no para evitar a su novio, eso nunca, solo lo hacía para evitar preocuparse del evidente deterioro de su relación. Ella amaba a Zoro con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, lo adoraba, le estaba muy agradecía por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y también lo deseaba ¡Y como lo deseaba! Pero el... Parecía que el fuego que había estado presente en su relación durante los últimos meses, se estaba extinguiendo. Demasiado rápido. A tal punto que había pasado las dos últimas noches anteriores en la misma cama y no había ido más allá de un "muy buenas noches". Dos semanas atrás, el compartir el lecho había sido una experiencia muy "placentera" para ambos, pero ahora él no la deseaba y ella podía sentirlo.

Esa noche, la joven preparo todo para una velada romántica. Pidió servicio a la habitación con una cena muy afrodisiaca, se vistió muy elegantemente y se dispuso a esperarlo. Lo esperaría así llegara ala uno de la madrugada. Se le entregaría "en bandeja de plata" y él no podría rechazarla.

Zoro abrió la puerta de la habitación y su rostro evidencio la sorpresa con la que se encontró. En una pequeña mesa al lado de una ventana, estaba Robín sentada mirando hacia el horizonte. Llevaba un vestido negro muy corto y escotado, que la hacía ver muy sexy. Dio unos pasos y se acercó para que ella sintiera su presencia.

-Hola- saludo con simplicidad.

-¡llegaste!- exclamo la joven mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba- Te estaba esperando- le susurró al oído.

-Veo que ordenaste la cena- comento el chico al ver la comida sobre la mesa.

-Sí, quería que pasáramos un tiempo juntos- le explico mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

Zoro tomo asiento y miro la cena con incomodidad- La verdad, yo ya cene- Trato de excusarse.

-Zoro, tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos- le dijo Robín mientras le servía un poco de vino y ella se servía jugo tropical que estaba en un jarro.

El joven suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a comer sin mucho interés. Bebió bastante del vino que su novia le ofrecía y trato de convencerse a sí mismo que no era nada malo pasar una velada romántica con la mujer se suponía, amaba, después de cenar vio cómo su novia se levantaba de la silla y lo halaba hacia la cama, no puso mucha resistencia. Parecía que todo el lico que había tomado, estaba surtiendo efecto. La rodeo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez más. Bajo la cremallera trasera del pequeño vestido negro y vio con deleite que ella no llevaba ninguna otra prenda encima. La tumbo fuertemente en la cama y se quitó su impecable traje rápidamente. Se tiró encima de ella y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente mientras sus manos recorrían el desnudo cuerpo femenino. Se acomodó un poco y entro en ella emitiendo un excitante gemido. Ambos jóvenes unieron sus cuerpos como nunca lo había hecho antes. Robín entregaba su alma y su corazón. Zoro se entregaba sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. La hacía suya satisfaciendo el deseo carnal por otra persona. Cerraba sus ojos y en su mente solo veía la imagen del perfecto cuerpo de Nami. Veía sus profundos ojos cafés y su encantadora sonrisa. El deseaba a Nami no a Robín. Porque a la joven a quien le hacia el amor en esos instantes, ya no la amaba.

-Zoro…- gimió la joven mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado.

El ambarino no respondido. Se concentró en su labor de amante y evito emitir palabra alguna. Le dio un beso no correspondido en los labios y se durmió pensando que esa noche había dejado atrás las diferencias que tenía con su novio y que había revivido la pasión y el amor que alguna vez existió entre ellos, pero no se había dado cuenta que no único que había hecho, era confirmarle a Zoro que la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado no era ella. Era Nami.

-¡buenos días!- Exclamo Vivi de manera alegre cuando se encontró con Nami en el pasillo de la casa.

-Buenos días. Respondió la peliroja mientras sacudía la cabeza para desperezarse.

-una linda mañana, ¿Verdad?- pregunto la peli azul mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

-Si tú lo dices…- Respondió la peliroja notando un extraño animo en su amiga- ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¡Nami… ayer… ayer Luffy y yo… comenzamos a salir…! – exclamo entrecortadamente la joven mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien le correspondía el abrazo genuinamente feliz.

-Me alegro mucho, Vivi – le dijo sonriente. A pesar de ser una mujer despistada, había notado cierta atracción entre su prima y su amigo inglés, así que se alegraba por eso, termino de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Luffy quien miraba Vivi con infinita ternura.

-Buenos días Vivi- le susurró al oído mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y caminaban juntos hacia el comedor.

-Hola- respondió Vivi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Luffy- saludo Nami con una sonrisa en el rostro- Hay otras personas en el mundo ¿Sabes?- comento intentando no dejar salir una enorme carcajada.

-Buenos días, Nami- Dijo Luffy correspondiendo la sonrisa de complicidad de la amiga de su ahora novia.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Bellemer al entrar al comedor- tengo algo que comentarles.

-¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto Vivi al notar el tono de voz preocupado de su tía.

-Nojiko me llamo, necesita una asesoría en su trabajo y tendré que viajar a New Jersey mañana- les explico – si desean, pueden quedarse aquí.

-olvídalo mama- respondió Nami- esta es tu casa y sería mala educación estar aquí sin tu presencia. Si tienes que viajar, nosotros iremos para New York mañana temprano – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo todo lo posible por disimular la preocupación que sentía al saber que tendría que regresar y hacerle frente a todos sus problemas.

-Pero…-

-No se preocupe, señora Bellemer. Mañana viajaremos a New york. Por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Luffy ante la mirada aprobatoria de las jóvenes presentes. Estaba de acuerdo con Nami en que sería mala educación permanecer allí sin que el dueño de casa estuviera.

Bellemer asintió con pesar. Después, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron amenamente. Para la familia presente, no pasaban desapercibidas las sonrisas y las miradas picaras de Luffy y Vivi. A lo que sonreían y trataban de incomodar lo menos posible. Después del desayuno los tres jóvenes se disponían a ir a la playa, cuando el teléfono móvil de Nami comenzó a sonar dentro del bolso playero. La castaña tomo el aparato y miro el identificador. Su rostro palideció.

Dudosa, presiono el botón de encendido y contesto la llamada – Hola – dijo secamente.

-hola…- saludo Zoro al otro lado de la línea.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia el vehículo- ¿Robín está bien?- pregunto ingenuamente pensando en que algo malo había sucedido.

-Sí. Ella está bien. Respondió el peli verde- Regresaremos a New York antes de tiempo y necesito hablar contigo ¿En Dónde estás?

-Estoy fuera de la ciudad- se limitó a contestar- la verdad yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Zoro.

\- Nami… por favor… -le imploro – déjame explicarte

La peliroja se estremeció. El tono de voz de Zoro era sincero. Ella podía sentirlo- cuando regrese a la ciudad te llamare- accedió ella ante la mirada reprobatoria de Vivi quien había estado escuchando la conversación y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba el asunto.

-Gracias. Estaré esperando tu llamada- le dijo el con sincero agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo, hasta entonces- dijo Nami para después terminar la llamada y tirar el teléfono a su bolso con rabia.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Vivi intrigada- ¿vas a verte con él?

-No puedo negarme. ¡No puedo negarme a nada de lo que él me propone!- Exclamo con furiosa consigo misma.

-Amiga…- murmuro la amatista en tono reprobatorio- Sabes que si lo sigues viendo te será imposible olvidarlo.

-Pero necesito verlo. Necesito que él me aclare todo- dijo Nami mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor de su vehículo y arrancaba con dirección a la playa junto con sus amigos.

La mañana siguiente, Zoro se levantó temprano y se arregló para ir a cumplir con lagunas citas que había arreglado el di anterior. Se sentía culpable. Había utilizado a Robín. Tendría que hablar con ella. Pero esperaría a regresar a casa. Salió del hotel y tomo un taxi que lo llevo a un restaurante donde se reuniría con un empresario emprendedor que le proponía un negocio. Al llegar al sitio, se percató de que todavía era temprano, así que se sentó en una mesa al lado de una ventana, pidió un cappuccino y encendió un cigarro. Comenzó a analizar toda su vida desde el momento en que había conocido a Nami. Se dio cuenta que esa mujer le agregaba un poco más de emoción a su vida. Se dio cuenta que esa mujer lo traía loco. En un impulso, tomo su celular y marco el número se Nami. Hablo con ella y concertó una cita. Así que regresaría más rápido a New York. No le importaba su Robín se oponía. El regresaría y la vería. Necesitaba estar con ella.

Después de la reunión con el empresario. Regreso a su hotel y encontró a Robín muy pálida tirada en la cama. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomo entre sus brazos- ¿Qué sucede?

-estoy bien no te preocupes. A veces me dan algunos malestares y hoy es un día de esos. Ya se me quitara- le explico ella mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿ya desayunaste?

-Sí, ya desayune. Pero si quieres, puedo pedir algo al restaurante del hotel- le ofreció el.

-sí, está bien- acepto ella- ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesito regresar a New york, si es posible hoy mismo- le informo Zoro mientras tomaba el teléfono y pedía el desayuno de la joven.

-Zoro, se suponía que estaríamos aquí una semana. Dijo ella algo alterada.

\- lo siento. Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero yo necesito regresar- dijo el mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba el saco que llevaba.

-¡Eran nuestras vacaciones!- grito Robín perdiendo la compostura.

-lo siento. No puedo hacer nada- dijo el secamente mientras recibía el servicio al cuarto que ya había llegado.

La joven suspiro furiosamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde Zoro le había puesto el desayuno, tomo un plato y lo lanzo contra la pared - ¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONOS ESTA PASANDO!? ¡¿Por qué YA NO ERES COMO ANTES?! – grito perdiendo el control sobre sí misma.

-¡Cálmate!- Exclamo Zoro mientras se acercaba y la agarraba de los brazos - ¡Tengo que regresar Robín y ninguna de tus niñerías va a detenerme!- le grito para después salir de la habitación muy alterado.

-¡Zoro!- grito la joven sin resultado alguno. Estaba sola en la habitación. Tomo la taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa y la lanzo contra la puerta. Después comenzó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba hacia las paredes. Estaba desesperada, histérica e impotente. La noche anterior habían unido sus cuerpos y ahora él le decía que tenía que dejarla sola. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba comenzando a pensar que había otra mujer. Ella lo averiguaría. Ella arreglaría su relación, para después casarse lo más rápido posible. Tenía que casarse con él. A toda costa.

Al medio día siguiente. Nami, Vivi y Luffy estaban llegando al lujoso departamento de la castaña. Subieron las maletas y las bolsas llenas de recuerdos de su viaje y suspiraron cansados. El viaje había sido divertido, pero agotador. Entraron y dejaron los paquetes en una esquina. Nami les ofreció algunos refrescos y los acomodo en la habitación de huéspedes. Juntos. Después, la joven tomo un baño y se tumbó en su cama para descansar. Durmió alrededor de una hora y – Después de mucho pensarlo – Llamo a Zoro.

-¡Hola!- saludo el peli verde al otro lado de la línea- ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto

-Estoy en casa. Acabo de llegar- respondió ella.

\- Perfecto. Iré para que hablemos.

-¡No!- exclamo Nami – Tengo visitas. Mejor salgamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece? – propuso esperando que el aceptara y así evitar que estuvieran de nuevo en el departamento. El problema no eran Luffy y Vivi, el problema se reducía a no estar con él en ese lugar donde se habían vivido tantas cosas.

-De acuerdo. Pasare por ti en veinte minutos- le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

La peliroja se levantó rápidamente de su cama y saco de armario un precioso vestido corto, color rosa que le sentaba muy bien. Se maquillo rápidamente y les aviso a sus amigos que saldría. Veinte minutos después, estaba sentada en el recibidor del edificio, cuando vio el sofisticado auto de Zoro estacionarse en la calle. Camino lentamente procurando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Hola- saludo Zoro expectante- esta hermosa, como siempre- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

.Hola. Saludo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- ¿vamos? – pregunto para evitar ahondar en el tema de la belleza.

-Por supuesto- dijo el mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante y le ayudaba a subir. Después dio la vuelta y subió al auto, lo encendió y se dirigió hacia un café muy privado que él conocía.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Luffy y Vivi estaban solos. Tomaron una siesta corta para descansar del viaje y después, la joven peli azul pidió algo de comer puesto que no habían desayunado siquiera. Después de comer, se dispusieron a ver televisión un rato para seguir descansando en el sofá de una pequeña sala de estar que había en el departamento.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo- susurro Luffy mientras veía atentamente la película que presentaban en la televisión.

Vivi se sonrojo- Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

El joven tomo a su novia por la cintura e hizo que se pusiera encima de él, le devolvía cada uno de sus besos con la misma pasión mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos. Después comenzó a desabrochar la camisa sin mangas que ella tenía para dejar al descubierto su fina figura. Quito el sostén y se dedicó a besar los senos de ella con fervor produciendo en la joven infinidad de sensaciones. Vivi se deshizo de la camisa roja que Luffy llevaba y con sus pálidas manos recorría el pecho desnudo de su amante. Lo besaba con devoción. No sabía en qué momento de su vida se había enamorado de aquel joven y apenas lo había descubierto la noche que él, la había besado impulsivamente. Lo amaba y deseaba desde hacía sabe cuánto. Y eso no era para nada malo. El tenía veintisiete años y ella veinticuatro. ¡Podían hacer con sus vidas los que quisieran!

Después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias, Luffy se levantó cargando a Vivi quien se abrazaba a él con las piernas rodeándolo por la cintura. Camino dificultosamente besándola apasionadamente y la tumbo en la cama de huéspedes que compartían, le quito suavemente la falda azul que llevaba y se quitó el jean que traía puesto. Se puso encima de ella y el beso suavemente recorriendo cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la joven. Después de un rato, la hizo suya, con todas sus fuerzas, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, cuando la deseaba. Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, dejando que la pasión fluyera.

-Te amo…- se susurraron antes de quedarse dormidos con nada más que los tenues rayos de sol del atardecer cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-Bien. Te escucho- dijo Nami una vez que llegaron a un modesto Café en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿quieres tomar algo? – pregunto Zoro evitando comenzar con el centro del asunto.

-Un café estará bien- respondió la joven fastidiada por la actitud de su acompañante.

El peli verde le indico al mesero que le sirviera dos cafés y después saco un paquete de finos cigarros, ofreciéndole uno a Nami quien lo recibió gustosa, después encendió uno para él y lo aspiro fuertemente - ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?

-En casa de mi Madre, en New Haven – respondió Nami mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro.

-Oh, a cuatro horas de aquí ¿Verdad? – comento entusiasmado –

-sí, así es- respondió la peliroja sin mucho interés y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al asunto que tanto quería hablar el mesero llego con los cafés.

-es una ciudad muy hermosa. Dijo Zoro mientras bebía un poco de café.

-Zoro, ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – cuestiono la chica directamente.

-Nami, lo que viste el otro día en el centro comercial… no es lo que tú crees – le explico el joven – Robín quería ver las alianzas de matrimonio y yo accedió, pero no vamos a casarnos. Incluso he estado pensando en terminar la relación con ella.

La joven arqueo una ceja- ¿Por qué habría de creerte?- Inquirió en tono agresivo.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- respondió el chico con firmeza mirándola a los ojos.

Las miradas se conectaron por unos minutos. Después Nami se levantó y desvió la mirada- lo siento. Yo no tengo por qué pedirte explicaciones y tú no tienes por qué dármelas. Nos vemos.

Antes de que la joven pudiera marcharse, Zoro la tomo suave pero firmemente por el brazo y la hizo girar - No te vayas. Necesito decirte algo mas – le pidió con mirada suplicante.

La castaña tomo asiento de nuevo y lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué más quieres decirme? – pregunto resignada.

-como te dije anteriormente, he estado pensando en terminar la relación con Robín. Yo no la amo. No puedo mentirle y mentirme a mí mismo. Nami… yo… yo… estoy muy atraído por ti- le dijo con honestidad después de haberse sentado y encendido otro cigarro.

-Zoro, aunque termines con Robín, yo no podría estar contigo. Ella ha sido mi amiga incondicional en momentos difíciles de la vida y yo no puedo… no debo hacerle eso – le explico con una expresión de tristeza en su delicado rostro.

-pero yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Me lo demostraste aquella noche que…

-¡No lo menciones!- exclamo ella- Zoro lo nuestro no puede ser… ¡Entiéndelo! – Grito para después salir rápidamente del café y tomar un taxi. No podía estar más allí. No quería oír que dejaría todo por ella, que estaba atraído por ella que la amaba. No podía creerle, además aunque fuese verdad y ella aceptara que sentía lo mismo estaba consiente que no podrían estar juntos. Nunca.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Nami no podía creer que estuviera parada en la puerta de ese lujoso departamento. No sabía la razón, pero había sentido la terrible necesidad de hablar con Sanji. Necesitaba que le dijera todas las razones por las que la engaño. Después de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas dos semanas, estaba comenzando a pensar que era una mujer poco valiosa para los hombres. Respiro profundamente y toco el timbre. Sabía que Sanji estaba allí. El portero se lo había dicho. Unos segundos después, salió el joven vistiendo un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color. Estaba peinado a la perfección y su rostro lucia impecable.

-¿Nami? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto incrédulo mientras observaba detenidamente a la peliroja.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la joven con voz sollozante.

-¡Claro, Claro!- Exclamo él mientras se corría para que ella entrara al departamento.

La chica quedo impactada. El departamento estaba lleno de cajas y los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas. No había un solo cuadro en la pared - ¿Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó intrigada.

-Voy a mudarme- le explico Sanji- Iré a vivir a un departamento más pequeño, cerca del trabajo- mencionó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto Nami con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Sí, conseguí que mis padres me emplearan en su empresa. Así que para cortar algunos gastos me mudare a un lugar más económico – Comento el joven mientras se dirigía a la cocina- ¿Quieres un café? Disculpa si no tengo un trago, pero como veras, todo está empacado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Respondió la de ojos chocolate tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás cubiertos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te traer por aquí?- pregunto el joven mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella.

Nami titubeó un poco. Suspiro melancólicamente y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué me engañaste, Sanji?

El aludido abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Sonrió y evito la mirada de ella – No lo sé – respondió quedadamente.

-¿Fue mi culpa?- pregunto la peliroja.

-Nami, tu eres muy hermosa, inteligente y rica- dijo muy seriamente- Eres todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear…

-¿Entonces?...

-Eres muy inocente y tal vez un poco santurrona. Yo quería más acción… tu sabes… - Respondió incómodo.

-¿Y por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué aparentaste ser alguien que en verdad no eres?- inquirió ella mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-A mí me gusta el dinero y lo sabes. Además, cuando te conocí, pensé que no te gustaría salir con un tipo en bancarrota- explico mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad después? – Siguió la joven interrogando.

-Por qué me gustó el tipo de vida que tú me brindabas-

-Solo por un tipo de vida… - repitió Nami.

-Sí, es un tipo de vida, ahora tengo que trabajar en la empresa de mis padres en el área de ventas. Es un puesto bajo, pero me ayudara para escalar. Cuando menos lo pienses estaré lleno de dinero- comento muy orgulloso.

La joven se levantó bruscamente del sofá - ¿Sabes? Cuando llegue aquí y me dijiste que estarías trabajando pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que eres el mismo de siempre- Dijo decepcionada.

-Escúchame ¿Quieres? – le dijo mientras la halaba fuertemente del brazo.

-No tenemos nada más que hablar – respondió ella secamente mientras trataba de acercarse a la puerta.

-Quieras o no, tendrás que escucharme, Nami- Le dijo fuertemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y los presionaba fuertemente y comenzaba a meter las manos por el vestido que llevaba.

-¡Suéltame! – Grito la peliroja mientras trataba sin éxito de zafarse de él.

El joven siguió besándola apasionadamente y la aprisiono contra la pared. La fuerza que hacía en las manos de Nami se estaba comenzando a notar en lo enrojecido de la piel. Pero a él no le importaba, quería hacerla suya, como antes.

-¡suéltame, Sanji!-

-A pesar de todo, tú me encantas- le dijo seductoramente mientras sus manos acariciaban apasionadamente el cuerpo femenino.

-¡Cállate! – Grito Nami- Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hacer juntos.

-Si nos damos otra oportunidad… veras que he cambiado… - le dijo Sanji a la vez que soltaba y la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

-Sanji, tú no me amas y yo… yo no te amo… - respondió ella mientras se recostaba en la pared.

-Pero podemos empezar de cero- propuso el mientras pasaba las manos delicadamente por el rostro pálido de la joven.

-No lo sé. No quiero sufrir lo que sufrí cuando estuve contigo – se sinceró la joven.

-Déjame probarte que no sufrirás de nuevo. Déjame demostrarte que soy un hombre nuevo – Insistió Sanji.

Este hombre era muy convincente. Pero Nami no tenía nada más que perder. Lo más lógico era regresar con su antiguo novio y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso normal. No podía quedarse el resto de su vida esperando a no sentirse culpable por estar con Zoro. Igual, no sería capaz de estar con él sin sentir remordimiento por estarle haciendo daño a Robín. ¡Tenía que seguir con su vida!

-Lo pensare- acepto finalmente.

El joven acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso suavemente, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sutilmente los brazos de Nami y a atraerla hacia sí. Profundizo el beso y la tomo por la cintura intentando que ella respondiera. Y así fue. La castaña en un esfuerzo sobre humano, correspondió aquel beso vacío y sin amor que Sanji le proporcionaba. Pero al final, termino separándose de él.

-¿Qué Sucede?- pregunto el Rubio extrañado ante la actitud de su acompañante.

-Dame tiempo para pensar las cosas, por favor- susurro ella apoyándose en la pared.

-Está bien. No te presionare más. Cuando necesites hablar, llámame al celular – le ofreció el mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

Nami se acomodó un poco la ropa y salió de aquel departamento. Si era verdad que "un clavo saca a otro clavo" entonces debía reiniciar su noviazgo con Sanji. Esa era la única manera de sacarse a Roronoa Zoro de la cabeza. Porque ese hombre era prohibido para ella.

Zoro estaba extremadamente abatido. Nami le había dejado en claro que entre ellos no podía suceder nada. Pero él estaba enamorado de ella. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que iba a terminar la relación con Robín. No le importaba quedarse solo, pero no podía hacerle más daño a ella. Ya no la deseaba, ya no la amaba. Se Estaciono en el edificio donde vivía y subió tranquilamente en el elevado pero muy pensativo. Llamaría a su novia y hablaría con ella.

-Pensé que jamás llegarías – dijo Robín uno vez que Zoro entro al departamento.

-¿Qué haces en mi departamento?- pregunto el peli verde sorprendido al ver a su novia.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le informo ella seriamente.

-Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por todo lo que paso en Miami – comento Zoro mientras se servía un vaso con agua y se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella- pero yo también necesito hablar contigo.

-Zoro… no estés así conmigo por favor… - pidió la joven mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos violáceos.

-No llores. No me gusta verte llorar…- dijo el sintiéndose muy culpable de todo.

-Estuve donde el medico de mi familia… - comenzó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Estas enferma?- Pregunto Zoro muy preocupado.

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Zoro yo, yo pensé que… que... nada sucedería, pero… pero… estoy… yo… yo… yo estoy… pues… estoy… embarazada…- balbuceo para después cerrar los ojos y esperar a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Por un instante para el joven empresario el mundo se detuvo. Las palabras de ella resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Su vida cambiaría por completo. Seria padre, tendría un hijo con Robín, la mujer que había amado con locura hasta hacia dos semanas, pero que ahora no podía si no como una persona más. Mientras tanto, la joven pudo escuchar un vaso estallándose en el suelo y después sintió como Zoro se sentaba en el sofá - ¿Embarazada? – pregunto después de unos segundos de asimilar la noticia. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus ojos denotaban una inesperada sorpresa.

-Yo… no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Pensé que los anticonceptivos funcionarían, pero… al principio fue una sospecha, pero hoy lo confirme…

-¿Voy a ser papá?

Robín asintió con la cabeza mientras lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Unos segundos después Zoro salto del mueble y la abrazo. La beso fuertemente en la frente y las mejillas - ¡Soy el hombre más Feliz del mundo! – Grito mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

La joven suspiro aliviada. Todos sus miedos y sus angustias habían desaparecido. Ahora _Creía _que él la amaba y estaba feliz. Formarían una familia y seria felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas – Vamos a ser padres – le susurró al oído.

-Entonces casémonos antes de que todo se note. Quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia feliz- Propuso Zoro muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¡por supuesto!- exclamo la peli negra. Lo había logrado… Zoro se casaría con ella.

El peli verde se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos – seremos los mejores padres que un niño pueda tener… - comento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Zoro cerró los ojos y guardo silencio. Callo en cuenta de que una parte de él se sentía feliz. Tendría una hermosa familia… pero sacrificaría el amor de la mujer que consideraba la persona más especial para él… Nami… ella había entrado en su vida y la había cambiado por completo. Jamás imagino poder conocer a una mujer como ella, pero nunca seria… ahora se convertiría en el mejor padre del mundo, en el mejor esposo del mundo, en un matrimonio que para el mundo sería el mejor, aunque para el seria solo un matrimonio por obligación…

-¡Nami!- exclamo Vivi cuando su amiga entro al departamento- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al notarla muy mal.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolso y lo encendía.

-De maravilla- contesto Luffy que se acercó para saludar a Nami. No llevaba su característico sombrero y tenía solo una bata masculina que usaba después de un baño.

-ya veo la razón… - comento Nami con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Vivi sonrió alegremente- queremos salir a cenar. ¿Nos acompañas?- propuso a su amiga para no dejarla sola.

-No, estoy cansada por el viaje, mañana iremos de paseo por la ciudad ¿Les parece?

-Sí, está bien- acepto la peli azul decepcionada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el bolso de su amiga donde su celular estaba sonando.

La de ojos chocolate saco el teléfono del bolso- ¿Hola? – pregunto sin animo al ver que era Robín.

-¡Hola!- saludo la joven al otro lado de la línea - ¿estás en tu casa?

-Si… ¿Por qué?- respondió Nami.

-Zoro y yo estamos cerca. Quisiéramos ir a contarte algo. Ya vamos para allá- le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

Nami se quedó pasmada. No entendía nada y Robín no le había explicado nada. Miro a Vivi que estaba expectante- Robín dice que vendrá para acá… con Zoro…

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos? – pregunto la joven al notar el semblante preocupado de su amiga.

-Por favor- respondió mientras se tumbaba en el sofá- ¿Ahora qué querrá? ¿Hacerme sufrir más?

-Nami… Tienes que enfrentar los problemas con la frente en alto- Comento Luffy- No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte y podrás superarlo.

La joven sonrió- Gracias – dijo tímidamente.

Unos segundos después el timbre sonó. Luffy y Vivi fueron a cambiarse de ropa mientras Nami abría la puerta. Lo primero que ella vio detrás de la puerta fue el brazo de Zoro pasando por la estrecha cintura de Robín – Hola- saludo quedadamente.

La peli negra le salto encima y la abrazo fuertemente - ¡Vamos a casarnos! – fue lo primero que dijo.

La peli roja abro los ojos como platos y miro a Zoro incrédula. El desvió la mirada. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. El amor de su vida se casaría con otra… ¡con su mejor amiga!

Robín se separó de su amiga y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Nos nos felicitas?- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Felicidades- dijo sin animo mientras los hacia pasar y les servía dos Whiskeys.

-Lo siento amiga, no puedo tomar- le rechazo el trago.

-¿Por…?

No te hemos dicho la mejor parte- respondió ella pero fue interrumpida por Luffy y Vivi quienes salieron a la sala.

Robín se levantó y miro a la peli azul impactada- ¡¿Vivi?! – pregunto para después abrazarla con fuerza.

-Hola Robín. Tiempo sin verte… - comento la chica un poco incomoda sabiendo la situación entre Nami y el joven de cabello verde que estaba sentado en el sofá y de quien supuso era Zoro.

Robín y Vivi se habían conocido en un viaje anterior de la peli azul a la casa de Nami. Desde el principio de había llevado muy bien y hasta se podrían llamar amigas, sin embargo, la amatista se sentía muy culpable por saber todo con respecto a Zoro y su prima. A pesar de esto, la lealtad a su sangre era más grande que cualquier lazo que pudiera tener con otra persona.

-Me decías que no me has dicho lo más importante…- dijo Nami.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

La peli roja soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano, su rostro palideció en un instante y miro a Zoro intentando fulminarlo con la mirada - ¿Embarazada?

-Sí, estamos esperando un bebé – respondió Robín- ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

-Disculpa… no sucede nada- respondió la peli roja mientras sacudía la cabeza- espero que sean muy felices. Sé que serán muy buenos padres- Dijo tratando se contener la infinidad de lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Y queremos que tú seas la madrina de nuestra boda y de nuestro bebe cuando nazca- propuso Robín.

-No me pidas eso.

-Pero… Nami… Yo pensé… - trato de decir.

-No puedo acceder a lo que me pides. Lo siento mucho- Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación ante la mirada culpable de Zoro.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Robín a Vivi.

-No se ha sentido bien últimamente. Lamento que todo sea así, Robín – respondió Vivi – Felicidades. Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias, Vivi. Ahora bien, Nami ha estado extraña los últimos días… creo que le ha afectado mucho su ruptura con Sanji- comento la peli negra.

-Sí, debe ser eso – mintió la peli azul tratando de disculparse por Nami.

-Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Zoro después de levantarse de su asiento.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- le interrumpió Luffy.

-Pero…

El joven lo miro directamente a los ojos y le hizo entender que Nami estaba muy mal y que él fuera hablar con ella le haría mucho más daño.

-El joven tiene razón, amor – Dijo Robín – Nami aceptara ser nuestra madrina, te lo aseguro. Ahora vamos a hablar con mis padres – propuso.

-Está bien – dijo Zoro resignado – Hasta luego – se despidió cortésmente de Luffy y Vivi.

-Hasta luego – respondió Luffy a la vez que la peli azul guardaba silencio y se retiraba a la habitación de Nami para hablar con ella.

La chica estaba totalmente destrozada. En primer lugar, sabía que Robín siempre había soñado con tener una familia ala lado del hombre de sus sueños y se sentía miserable al no poder alegrarse por ella. Pero… ¿Cómo alegrarse cuando tu mejor amiga va a casarse con el hombre que amas y, aparte de todo, está esperando un hijo de él?... no podía, su corazón no era tan fuerte para lograr separar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Se tumbó fuertemente en la cama y al sentir que la puerta del departamento se cerraba, lloro inconteniblemente. ¿En qué momento su vida se había destrozado hasta aquel punto?... si Zoro no hubiese aparecido en su vida. Nada de eso estaría pasando. Pero… ¿Cómo no enamorarse del hombre que la había tratado con tanta delicadeza, que la había apoyado y además, era el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido? ¡Ella no estaba ciega! ¡No era de piedra!

-Nami…- murmuro Vivir entrando en la habitación.

No hubo respuesta. La joven estaba tendida boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Un mar de lágrimas yacía sobre su delicado rostro y en las sabanas. Esas que una noche había compartido con él y que ahora solo hacían su desgracia más insoportable.

-Oh, lo siento tanto… - Dijo la peli azul sentándose junto a su prima.

-Créeme, yo lo siento más- musito Nami mientras abría lo ojos y miraba a su amiga.

-No puedes dejarte derrumbar por esto. Lo más importante en este momento es que estés calmada y apoyes a Robín. Ella te necesita y quiere compartir contigo este momento tan especial para su vida- comento Vivi mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la peli roja.

-No puedo... ¡No puedo sentirme feliz! – exclamo mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos hacia ese hombre te traicionen. ¡Lo conoces hace dos semanas! ¡Robín ha sido tu amiga durante mucho más tiempo que eso! – Grito la peli azul intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-¡Lo sé!... yo… lo sé, Vivi… pero, no puedo evitar esto que siento… es como si él me hubiera tomado el corazón y me lo hubiera hecho pedazos… - dijo Nami mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos - ¿Cómo sacarlo de mi mente? ¿Cómo sacarlo de mi corazón?

-Es duro, Nami… Pero si él está haciendo su vida sin ti, no entiendo por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo – le trato de hacer entender Vivi.

-Esta mañana… él me dijo que dejaría a Robín por mí. Pero yo le dije que nunca podríamos estar juntos, porque no sería capaz de hacerle eso a ella - le conto – su pongo que Robín le confeso hoy que estaba embarazada y Zoro decidió hacer su vida al lado d ella y de su hijo – Dijo para después emitir una triste sonrisa – Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Tienes razón. Por eso mismo es que tú también debes hacer tu vida – Agrego Nefertari.

-Volveré con Sanji- comento Nami.

-Pero… ¡Ese hombre te hará daño! – Exclamo la chica parada frente a Nami.

-Creo que él ha cambiado. Por eso Volveré con el – le defendió la peliroja.

-Eso es una decisión que debes pensar muy bien- dijo Vivi.

-Lo sé, pero está decidido: Volveré con Sanji – Anuncio con destello de seguridad en su mirada.

Vivi suspiró. Si Sanji era la única salida de Nami en esos momentos, ella la apoyaría. Como lo había hecho desde siempre. Pasó la mano por el rostro pálido de Nami y le limpio una lagrima – Sé que podrás salir de esto – le dijo tiernamente para después disponerse a salir de la habitación.

-Vivi – dijo Nami antes de que su amiga se fuera.

-Dime.

-Gracias por todo, amiga- murmuro la peli roja – No sé qué haría sin ti.

La peli azul sonrió con ternura – En las buenas y en las malas, amiga – le respondió para después salir de la habitación.

La menor de las hijas de Bellemer se quedó sola. Respiro profundamente y se limpió el rostro. Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, marco un número y espero a que le contestaran - ¿Sanji? – pregunto una vez que alguien tomo la llamada – Necesito verte. Nos vemos en una hora en el café cerca de tu anterior departamento ¿Te parece?

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

Actualice muy pronto debido a que la próxima semana será el examen de genética más difícil del mundo, Recordemos que esto es una Adaptación de otro Fic del mismo título. Y pues hasta el lunes comenzare a estudiar arduamente y como no tengo nada que hacer decidí adaptar el texto del capítulo 9. Sin más que decir agradecería sus opiniones. **Aclarando: **sé que Luffy está en OCC y a la vez no ya que solo plasmo su faceta seria y preocupada en este fic, Decidí ponerlo como la pareja de Vivi porque me encanta verlos juntos y ya es todo. Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 9

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Vivi a Nami a media noche una vez que la peli roja cerró la puerta del departamento.

-Estaba con Sanji – respondió la peli roja mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los hacia a un lado,

-¡pero saliste desde hace mucho tiempo! – Exclamo la peli azul mientras seguía a su amiga hasta la habitación.

-Lo siento, me demore. ¿Me estaban esperando? – pregunto la chica haciéndole ver a su amiga que la estaba reprendiendo sin razón aparente.

-No… Es solo que... nos preocupamos. Es todo – Respondió Vivi.

-No me paso nada. Estoy bien – comento Nami mientras se quitaba el vestido que llevaba y se ponía un camisón de seda.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo con Sanji? – Pregunto la peli azul.

-Cosas- respondió Nami acalorada.

-A… ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa su amiga, pero a la vez con el rostro lleno de preocupación - ¿No crees que estas actuando precipitadamente? – Preguntó.

-No… ¿Acaso no soy libre de hacer mi vida?

-Sí, pero lo del joven Roronoa está muy reciente… - explico la ojiazul.

-Eso no es excusa, Vivi – contesto Nami con calma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Nami…

-No pasa nada Vivi. Estoy bien- concluyó la joven.

-Espero que así sea. Buenas noches – Finalizo Vivi mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta la puerta con dirección que compartía con Luffy.

-Estoy bien- se repitió Nami a si misma mientras acariciaba suavemente las sabanas de su cama. Súbitamente abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y tomo su celular. Lo había dejado apropósito para desconectarse del mundo. Lo encendió y Vio que tenía un mensaje de voz. Suspiro resignada y oprimió el botón que le permitió escuchar dicho mensaje.

"_Nami , soy Zoro. Necesitamos hablar. Por favor llámeme cuando puedas"_

La joven apago el teléfono nuevamente. Se recostó y suspiro nuevamente ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico de llamarla? ¡Robín estaba esperando un hijo de él! Cerró los ojos y recordó la tarde que había pasado con Sanji. Había estado con él a pesar de que ya no lo amaba. Esa tarde le había entregado su cuerpo, más no su corazón. Por qué ese ya le pertenecía a otro.

Zoro estaba recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la nuca mirando hacia el techo. Iba a ser padre. Pero su familia iba a ser una farsa. ¡Él no amaba a la madre de su hijo! ¿Viviría en una mentira por el resto de sus días? NO. Esa tarde habían ido a hablar con los padres de Robín pero no les había n dicho nada. Habían preferido callar hasta que tuvieran preparado todo. Eso significaba más tiempo para él. No quería vivir engañando a Robín y a su hijo. Ellos no lo merecían. Estaría pendiente de su hijo y lo amaría como ningún otro padre. Ya había entendido que no podía estar nunca con Nami, Así que ya no importaba con quien hacia su vida.

Suspiro y apretó los ojos intentando despejar todos sus pensamientos y poder dormir tranquilo. Pero llevaba dos semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño –Voy a ser papá – re repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

La mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano y salió a trotar. El siempre había sido un buen deportista y le gustaba ejercitarse en las mañanas, además así se desentendía del mundo. JA, él que había sido un hombre mujeriego sin ningún problema, ahora se veía atado de pies y manos frente a la paternidad. Esas eran ironías de la vida.

Cuando regreso a su departamento se arregló y se encamino hacia su oficina. Tenía que seguir trabajando, no podía despreocuparse de sus negocios, pues que siempre había sido un excelente empresario. Lego y saludo por cortesía a sus empleados. Se acomodó en su despacho y encendió el típico cigarro de las mañanas. Reviso el correo y espero la visita matutina de su amigo Franky. Cuando el hombre llego quedo estupefacto ante el rostro demacrado y ojeroso de Zoro.

-Pensé que estabas en Florida, no en el infierno- comento mientras tomaba asiento.

-Estoy viviendo en el infierno, Literalmente- respondió el peli verde mientras seguía leyendo su correo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Franky preocupado al notar el tono de voz de su amigo.

-Robín está embarazada- respondió Zoro.

En el despacho se produjo un gran silencio. El joven amigo de Zoro estaba en estado de Shock. Roronoa Zoro, un hombre exitoso y seguro, amante de la buena vida, los lujos y las mujeres, seria padre -¿Hablas en serio?- Balbuceo Franky mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

-Sí, seré papá- respondió Zoro sin ánimo alguno.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Peli azul al notar el desgano de su jefe.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero tendré que casarme. No hay remedio- sentencio el hombre de negocios.

-¿Estas feliz? – inquirió Franky.

-Eso depende del lado por el que se mure. Seré padre y te juro por mi vida que haré todo lo posible para que mi hijo no le falte nada. Sin embargo, yo siempre he creído en el matrimonio con amor y… yo no amo a Robín – Dijo Zoro mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado y miraba a su amigo en busca de consejo.

-Puedes ser el mejor padre del mundo si tú lo quieres, pero nunca serás el mejor esposo del mundo si te casas con Robín. No necesitas estar casado con ella para darle todo a tu hijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Zoro muy interesado.

-Si te casas con Robín, lo más seguro es que peleen todo el tiempo y estrás casado por obligación y cuando tu hijo crezca lo notara. Si viven separados, cuando estés con tu hijo, el podrá tener la certeza de que su padre lo ama y de que no es una obligación para él - Explico Franky.

Zoro reflexiono unos segundos. Era un punto de vista totalmente diferente. Y le daba salida a su gran problema – No había pensado en ello- Confeso

-Analízalo. Y ah, Felicitaciones por ser padre- Dijo Franky para después abandonar la oficina.

-Si te casas con Robín, lo más seguro es que peleen todo el tiempo y estrás casado por obligación y cuando tu hijo crezca lo notara. Si viven separados, cuando estés con tu hijo, el podrá tener la certeza de que su padre lo ama y de que no es una obligación para él – se repitió el ambarino. Tal vez tenía en sus manos la solución a sus problemas. Hablaría con Robín. Así no engañaría a nadie, mucho menos a su hijo que ahora era lo que más le importaba.

-Es una ciudad hermosa – comento Luffy mientras caminaba con Nami y Vivi por New York.

-Sí, lo es – convino Vivi mientras miraba fijamente las vitrinas de las boutiques de la ciudad.

-Cuando quieran pueden volver a mi departamento. Ya saben que está disponible para ustedes- Propuso la peli roja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió Luffy – Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos a Londres – le ofreció.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Nami mientras entraban a un restaurante para almorzar.

-Entonces… ¿Volviste con Sanji? – pregunto Vivi a su amiga un vez que se acomodaron en el lugar.

-Sí, volví con él – respondió Nami mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro.

-Supongo que estas aplicando la teoría de "un clavo saca a otro clavo"- comento Luffy – sin el ánimo de ofenderte – complementó.

-Sí, puede que sea verdad lo que dices. Pero lo mejor es estar con el- respondió Nami.

-Como quieras – Dijo Vivi mostrando toda la desaprobación hacia la actitud de su amiga.

-Vivi… lo menos que necesito ahora es pelear contigo – dijo Nami tratando de calmar a su prima.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría ¿Sabes? – expreso la amatista.

-Es lo mejor… - Trato de decir la peli roja sin estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Solo el tiempo dirá si es lo mejor, Por ahora el tema esta Clausurado ¿Les parece?- Propuso Luffy notando la fuerte tensión en el ambiente. Sabía que Vivi se preocupaba por su amiga, pero era mejor dejar las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Nami lo había decidido así y nadie podría entrometerse en ellos.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

Luffy sonrió mientras pedía el meno del restaurante. Estaba de acuerdo con Vivi en que para Nami, la mejor opción no era volver con Sanji, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para decírselo a la amiga de su novia. Además, estaba seguro que la Peli roja se daría cuanta por si sola. Él podía Reconocer cuando dos personas estaban enamoradas y ese era el caso del Joven peli verde del día anterior y Nami. Pero solo el tiempo le daría la razón.

Zoro estaba exasperado. Había buscado a Robín todo el día sin éxito. ¿Sería una señal? Un momento ¿Desde cuándo él creía en señales? Si, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero ahora que había tomado una decisión n ose echaría para atrás. Necesitaba seguir buscando a Robín. ¿Pero dónde demonios se había metido? No contestaba el celular y no estaba en su oficina. Ya era hora de la salida y no había podido encontrarla así que iría a su departamento y descansaría un poco. Comería y se relajaría hasta que ella apareciera. Ya se le hacía raro el no tener que contestar una llamada de ella casa hora. ¡Lo buscaba a cada momento!

Salió del despacho sin afán. Estaba mucho más relajado que en la mañana. Por fin había encontrado una solución a sus problemas, era verdad que le daba miedo convertirse en padre, puesto que le llenaría de responsabilidades, pero también en verdad creía que los matrimonios solo funcionaban con amor y por eso no se casaría. El día que encontrara a la mujer de sus sueños, aquella que amara con intensidad absoluta, se casaría. Pero en su momento. Pero más irónico era saber que aquella mujer de la que estaba verdaderamente enamorado era Nami. Su amor imposible, su amor prohibido. Ja, esas eran las ironías de su vida.

Condujo son prisas hasta su departamento. Al llegar se preparó una exquisita cena y se puso a leer algunas revistas económicas. Hacía ya dos semanas que no lo hacía. A las nueve y media de la noche, llamó a Robín y por fin le contestó.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Le pegunto una vez que pudo comunicarse con ella.

-Lo siento amor, estaba comprando algunas cosas para él bebé y para nuestra casa. El celular se quedó sin batería – Le explico la joven.

El peli verde se incomodó un poco. En especial con eso de que estaba comprando cosas para su casa – Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo calmadamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Robín al notar el tono seria de la voz de su novio.

-Te explicare más tarde. ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento? – pregunto Él.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Preparo la cena?

-No. Ya cené- además no creo que tarde mucho. Tienes que dormir bien – Dijo refiriéndose al bebe que estaba esperando.

-Eres muy dulce – Dijo la pelinegra con ternura – Te espero aquí – le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

Zoro se levantó del Sofá de su sala y se puso los zapatos. Se sintió nervioso por un momento, pero después se calmó. Encendió un cigarro y salió en dirección a la casa de un aun novia.

De nuevo condujo sin prisas, pensando en la mejor manera para explicarle todo a Robín. Lo único que tenía seguro era que no mencionaría a Nami para nada. No podía permitir que no Novia sufriera tanto, además lo último que quería era arruinar la amistad que tenían. Al llegar toco el timbre con un pequeño tic nervioso en el pie. Si, él había terminado muchas veces relaciones con otras personas. ¡Pero nunca una novia suya había estado esperando un bebé!

-¡Hola!- Exclamo la joven al ver a su novio – Pasa – le indico mientras le servía de beber.

-Hola… - Respondió Zoro mientras se bebía el trago de un sorbo.

-Y bien… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la peliroja sin imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Robín… yo… bien… tengo algo… que decirte- balbuceo el joven.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo malo?- pregunto la joven al notar el nerviosismo de él.

-Yo… Robín.

-Dime… - le anime ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno… veras… yo creo que… que lo mejor es que cancelemos el matrimonio…- Dijo Zoro dejando los rodeos a un lado.

Robín soltó el vaso con agua que tenía en las manos - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Yo no puedo seguir con esto – dijo el Peli verde sintiéndose miserable.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Le reclamo ella - ¡Estamos esperando un hijo! – Le recalco.

-¡Pero yo no te amo! – Grito Zoro con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba un poco y se alejaba de ella tratando de recuperar el control sobre sus acciones.

-Robín se quedó sin palabras. El hombre del que ella estaba profundamente enamorada le había dicho que no la amaba... no la amaba… ¿Cómo podía ser posible?...

-Lo siento tanto… de verdad… pero yo no puedo casarme contigo, pero te juro que a nuestro hijo no le faltara nada – se disculpó Zoro mientras trataba de calmarse.

-¿Hay otra persona?- pregunto la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Peli verde dudo un poco – Es no importa ahora – respondió sin seguridad.

-¿Entonces? – dijo ella sin percatarse de la poca firmeza de el a la hora de responderle.

-Simplemente… ya no te amo… - Dijo Zoro- lo siento mucho, es mejor que me vaya – comento mientras caminaba a la puerta y dejaba sola a su antigua novia.

-¡Zoro! ¡Zoro, no te vayas! ¡No puedes dejarme así! – Grito ella sin resultado alguno. Estaba sola. Todos sus planes se habían ido al piso. Camino lentamente y tomo su bolso. Se puso los zapatos y camino hacia el estacionamiento. Encendió el vehículo y prendió un cigarro. Y después arranco sin rumbo fijo. Estaba destrozada. Su vida se había derrumbado en un instante. ¿En qué momento Zoro había dejado de amarla? Lo más seguro es que hubiera otra persona, por más que él se empeñara en negarlo… pero… ¿Quién era ella? ¿A qué horas había llegado a su relación para destruirla?

Nami había estado intentando dormir durante varias horas, pero no lo había logrado. Eran las tres de la mañana y aún seguía despierta. Encendió la luz de la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Tomo un cigarro y lo encendió. Aspiro fuertemente el humo e intento calmar su mente, no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez las palabras de su amiga – Estoy embarazada – sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Corrió las cortinas de una ventana y observo la ciudad desde lo alto. Las luces estaban apagadas, no había gente en las calles. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Se volteo asustada puesto que pensó que era Zoro. Camino hasta la mesa de noche y tomo el teléfono. Observo el número y vio que era Robín. Contesto preocupada, pensando que lo único que ella quería era llamarla para restregarle su felicidad en la casa, aunque la joven ni lo sabía.

-Hola- contesto Nami.

-¿Nami? Nami… - Balbuceo Robín al otro lado de la línea.

La peliroja se preocupó un poco al escuchar música en la línea- ¿Robín? ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto alarmada.

-No lo sé – respondió la pelinegra con un dejo de ebriedad en su voz.

-¿Acaso estas bebiendo? – pregunto al escuchar a su amiga.

-Solo un poco. ¿Pero sabes? Lo necesitaba – comento sin preocupación alguna.

-¡por dios, Robín… estas esperando un hijo…! - exclamo la peliroja con rabia. Si, tal vez ella no era la más beneficiada por el embarazo de su amiga, sin embargo, ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿De qué me sirve? Este niño no tendrá padre… - musito la pelinegra sin medir el peso de sus palabras.

Nami palideció - A… ¿A qué te refieres con que ese niño no tendrá padre? – pregunto temiendo lo peor.

-Zoro… me dejo… me dijo que ya no me amaba- dijo Robín entre sollozos.

Nami abrió los ojos como platos. Si Zoro había dejado a Robín porque ya no la amaba… entonces le había dicho toda la verdad- ¿Qué… que… te… dijo?

-¡Me dijo que ya no me amaba Nami!... yo me quiero morir.. – dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿En dónde estás? Iré para allá inmediatamente – dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a buscar sus cosas para no perder tiempo.

-No estoy segura. Tal vez sea mejor si yo voy a tu casa – propuso la joven.

-Pero…

-Sí, yo iré a tu casa. Espérame allí – dijo antes de terminar la conversación- Nami… Gracias por todo.

Robín apago el teléfono dejando a Nami muy angustiada ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Zoro?, además, Robín no estaba en condiciones de conducir un auto ¿Y si algo pasaba? No, no podría ser tan pesimista. Esperaría a que su amiga llegara al departamento y la llevaría a un hospital para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago. Tenía que proteger a ese niño, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Zoro estaba física y mentalmente agotado. Había intentado dormir son mucho éxito. Si, tal vez había terminado con Robín de la mejor manera que pudo, pero aun así… no se sentía bien. Tal vez le hacía falta algo y él sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Nami. Pero no, él no podía estar con ella, así que trato de dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado. Además estaba esperando un hijo, ese niño tendría el mejor padre y era en eso en lo que tenía que concentrarse y por eso trabajaría mucho, para que no le faltara nada.

Suspiro pesadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ahora era una nueva persona. Con un hijo a bordo. Toda esta mala racha pasaría Robín lo superaría y tal vez en un futuro legando, él podría rehacer su vida. Lo sentía por Robín, pero él no podía estar con ella. No podía mentirle y por eso prefirió decirle la verdad de una vez, que engañarla por el resto de sus días.

Robín estaba en un bar de mala muerte. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pero tampoco sabía cómo había ido a parar allá. Salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo y al recorrer la ciudad entera, encontró un lugar donde beber. Si, necesitaba alcohol. Era lo único que calmaría ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. En medio de su dolor y tristeza, llamo a Nami y decidió ir a su departamento. Tomo sus cosas y salió hacia su auto. Lo encendió y comenzó a conducir como pudo hasta el departamento de la peliroja. Tal vez ella nunca había escuchado eso de que el alcohol y la gasolina no son buena mezcla. Y en efecto, unas cuadras más allá del bar donde se encontraba, perdió el control se du auto por completo y se sometió a uno de los mayores riesgos que correría en toda su vida. Y lo peor, era que en ese momento ya no debía cuidar solo de su vida, debía velar también por la vida del hijo que se formaba en su vientre.

Había pasado hora y media y Robín no había parecido en el departamento de Nami. La chica estaba extremadamente preocupada ¿Le había pasado algo? No, no, no. No podía pensar en nada malo. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua para pasar el rato. Encendió el enésimo cigarrillo de la noche y siguió esperando. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Fumaba por estrés. Tal vez lo único que Robín quería era encararla y hacerle admitir que había estado con Zoro. O tal vez… el habida callado todo. Pero si el había hecho ese sacrificio, ella no podía esconder todo. Si, se lo diría. Le confesaría la verdad a Robín, finalmente ella era su mejor amiga y lo que debía hacer era decir la verdad. Y había estropeado todo, era mejor no engañar a Robín.

Un rato después, el celular sonó. Nami lo contesto lo más rápido que pudo al ver que era Robín.

-¡Robín! ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto inmediatamente.

-Disculpe, señorita… usted conoce a la dueña de este celular? – pregunto una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Nami se estremeció – Si, la conozco, ella es mi amiga Robín… pero… ¿Usted por qué tiene su teléfono?

-Señorita, lo siento mucho, pero si amiga ha tenido un accidente grave y es necesario que venga a la clínica central, Mi nombre es Jewerly Bonney, soy la enfermera en jefe. Le estere esperando – le informo.

Nami colgó el teléfono y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorado. Camino torpemente y se cambió de ropa como pudo tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la habitación de Vivi y Luffy. Necesitaba Ayuda. Todo se estaba saliendo de Control

Continuara….

**Sin más este es el noveno capítulo, les pido me tengan paciencia, espero actualizar el próximo fin. Les envió saludos cordiales y espero sus rewies. Atte. Iris ZkyWalker**

**Post data; eh salido ya de vacaciones y prometo subir ya todos los capitulos en cuanto los adapte. Espero me comprendan, la uni es muy pesada, long live and prosper.**


	10. Chapter 10

Determinaciones

Si alguien se sentía miserable era Roronoa Zoro. Nami lo había llamado a su celular contándole sobre el accidente de Robín y de inmediato había salido para el hospital. Necesitaba verla y saber que ella y su hijo se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Al entrar a la clínica, ninguna enfermera supo darle alguna indicación, así que se sentó en una pequeña sala a esperar por Nami o por alguien que supiera algo sobre Robín.

Zoro estaba totalmente devastado. Si él no hubiese terminado con Robín… Tal vez nada de eso estuviera pasando. Un momento, ella era la que había decidido embriagarse y conducir ¡Había sido totalmente irresponsable por lo que había hecho! Pero no. No podía culparla. Estaba esperando un hijo y el hombre con quien iba a casarse había cancelado todo. Era comprensible, pero aun así, muy irresponsable. El peli verde no sabía que pensar. Su mente había sido bombardeada por una infinidad de situaciones y sentimientos que habían acabado por derrumbarlo, Ja, Quién lo diría, Roronoa Zoro, un hombre en completo control de las circunstancias, estaba ahora esperando sentado en una sala de espera porque a su "Novia" le había dado un ataque de histeria (si es que así se podía llamar) y se había embriagado estando embarazada para después conducir un auto. Era totalmente patético. Pero no podía pensar de esa manera tan cruel y menos cuando dos vidas estaban corriendo peligro.

Se levantó y caminó de un lado para otro por unos minutos. Después, una enfermera entró al lugar y le indico que lo acompañara. Obediente, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer que lo llevó al corredor de cuidados intensivos. Lo dejo ahí, solo y prácticamente abandonado. Camino unos pasos más y al doblar en una esquina vio a Nami acompañada de Vivi y Luffy. Se acercó lentamente temiendo lo peor debido a los semblantes de los tres jóvenes frente a él.

-¿Y Robín?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

Nami volteó sorprendida y lo miro a los ojos con cierto toque de tristeza y tal vez odio – No sabemos nada, pero está ahí – indico señalando una puerta.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? – preguntó el peli verde mientras tomaba asiento en una banca que había en el corredor donde se encontraba.

-Estaba muy ebria en un bar, muy ebria. Supongo que intento conducir hasta mi departamento, donde yo la esperaba, pero ya ves, no pudo llegar a su destino. – Explico la peli naranja mientras se pasaba las manos tirándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-¡¿Y tú la dejaste hacer eso?! – Exclamo él en forma de reproche.

-¡¿Y entonces que se supone que tenía que hacer?! – Exclamó indignada Nami- ¡Ella no quiso decirme donde se encontraba! – Le explicó.

Zoro guardo silencio. Estaba culpando a Nami y ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Bajó la mirada e intentó disculpar pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera.

-Les pido el favor de que se retiren, ustedes dos – Dijo señalando a la pareja que gritaba – Este no es un lugar para pelear – Les regañó.

-Pero… - Intento decir Nami.

-Por favor… - Repitió la enfermera mientras los veía impaciente.

Nami miro a Vivi suplicante – Cuando sepas algo, me avisas por favor – Le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia fuera seguida por Zoro.

-Lo siento mucho – Susurró el peli verde cuando llegaron a la entrada de la clínica.

-Déjalo así, entiendo que no estés bien, pero ambos tenemos que controlarnos, mira el escándalo que hicimos allí. Además, lo más importante en este momento es Robín – le respondió ella mientras se sentaba en un escalón alumbrado por una potente luz azul de alguna lámpara de la edificación.

El joven se sentó al lado de ella y miro hacia el oscuro horizonte. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un paquete de cigarros, le ofreció uno a ella y tomo uno para él, los encendió y aspiro el humo intentando olvidar todo. Su rostro denotaba mucho cansancio y preocupaciones. No sabía que estaba pasando con su hijo y con Robín y eso le preocupaba. Sólo esperaba que el accidente no hubiese sido grave y que estuvieran bien.

-Si no nos hubieran involucrado, Zoro, en este momento no estaríamos sufriendo por la vida de Robín y de tu hijo – comento Nami con mucha tristeza – si yo no me hubiera metido en tu vida...tal vez… Esto no estuviera pasando.

-¡No es tu culpa! – Exclamó él – Yo… yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido… - Murmuro mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó… Sólo espero que Robín y mi hijo estén bien…

Nami guardo silencio unos instantes "_yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso" _repitió en su mente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas – Pero por lo que pasó estamos hoy aquí – dijo con tristeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Estaban muy pensativos, cada uno recordaba la vivido con el otro y se repetían una y otra vez que dentro de esa clínica estaban una persona y un ser en camino en muy malas condiciones. Después de unos segundos, la figura de Sanji Black, se hizo presente.

-Nami, amor ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba - ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

La peli naranja estaba impactada. Antes de salir de su departamento había llamado a Sanji en busca de compañía y apoyo. No se había percatado de que Zoro también estaría en la clínica y que podría formarse un problema – No… no losé – Alcanzó a decir.

Zoro se levantó y miro a Sanji con frialdad – Disculpe… ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó.

-Soy Sanji, el novio de Nami – respondió el joven de la misma manera.

El peli verde tiro su cigarro y entro al hospital muy enojado. Estaba celoso. El solo ver a ese joven abrazando a Nami… le oprimía el pecho, se sentía impotente y desesperado. No soportaba eso. Pero ese no era un buen momento para celos. Al entrar, vio a Vivi que se dirigía a la salida muy apurada, así que la detuvo agarrándola suavemente por un brazo - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ante el afán de la peli azul.

-Robín ha despertado, pero tienen que operarla – le informo mientras lo miraba con tristeza – El bebé que estaba esperando… pues… verá – intento decir pero un medico la interrumpió.

-¿Usted es el padre del bebé de la señorita que ingresó por urgencias? – Le pregunto a Zoro.

-Sí, soy yo- Dígame que sucede, por favor- pidió Zoro con desesperación.

-Venga conmigo, tiene que firmar unos papeles – le ordenó para después voltearse y caminar hacia el corredor donde estaba la habitación de Robín.

El joven lo siguió rápidamente dejando a Vivi para que siguiera en busca de Nami. La joven salió y vio a su amiga recostada en una columna de la edificación con la mirada perdida mientras Sanji estaba en la otra esquina.

-Nami… Robín ya despertó, pero hay que operarla… no está en muy buenas condiciones… Balbuceó mientras le indicaba que entraran.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al hospital, caminaron hacia la habitación de Robín con preocupación, bueno, al menos por parte de Vivi y Nami, Porque a Sanji no le importaba lo que sucediera. Estaba allí solo para que su novia pensara que de verdad le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Este hombre no había cambiado para nada. Era todo una maldita farsa, como siempre.

-¿Qué son todos estos papeles?- Pregunto Zoro al médico en compañía de Luffy quien se encontraba allí por petición del mismo médico.

-Señor, lamento informarle que el embarazo de su esposa tendrá que ser interrumpido – Dijo el medicó.

El peli verde palideció - ¿A qué… a que se refiere con… interrumpirlo? ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo? – preguntó frenético.

-la señora presenta una hemorragia interna, por los golpes que recibió durante el accidente. Si no le practicamos un aborto, podría perder la vida. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, señor. Lo siento mucho – Respondió el hombre mientras le alcanzaba los papeles que debía de firmar.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Roronoa Zoro. El mundo se detuvo para él. Se había hecho a la idea de ser padre y parecía maravilloso, pero ahora… sus sueños se veían truncados por una jugada de la naturaleza y del destino ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras se recostaba en la pared intentando asimilar la noticia. Cerró los ojos rezando pata despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. No, no podía ser posible. Su hijo no nacería… no nacería… ¡NO NACERIA!...

-Señor, lamento apurarlo, pero es urgente que operemos a su esposa, tiene una hemorragia interna que tiene que ser detenida urgentemente. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y si esperamos mucho tiempo, las cosas podrían empeorar – Repitió el galeno con impaciencia.

Zoro se acercó de nuevo a los papeles y plasmo su firma sin decir palabra alguna. El medico salió de la pequeña habitación en que se encontraban dejando a Zoro y Luffy solos.

-Lamento lo que está sucediendo, Zoro- murmuro Luffy mientras ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Yo no puedo creerlo… no puedo…- susurró el ambarino mientras salía a paso lento de la habitación encontrándose con la mirada atenta de Nami.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la hermosa joven al notar la preocupación impresa en el rostro de Zoro.

El joven siguió su camino hacia la salida sin responder a la pregunta y ante la mirada confusa de los demás.

-Van a practicarle un aborto a tu amiga – Dijo Luffy con la mayor calma posible.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto la peli naranja mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Porque tuvo algún golpe de gravedad en el abdomen que le causó una hemorragia muy peligrosa para su salud… era ella o el bebé – Explico el joven Inglés.

Nami se recostó en la pared y miro a Vivi quien la abrazo con fuerza – Todo saldrá bien – susurro a su amiga.

-Pobre Zoro – susurro Nami mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Pobre sujeto, perder a su hijo… Es lamentable. Pero bueno, al menos sin hijo tendrá más tiempo para divertirse con su novia ¿No creen? – comento Sanji con naturalidad.

Los otros tres jóvenes lo miraron intentando fulminarlo con la mirada. No podían creer que una persona hablara así de la vida de un bebé – Eres un idiota Sanji – dijo Nami mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del corredor en busca de Zoro.

-¿Pero… que hice? – Pregunto el rubio sin entender.

-Lo mejor es que se vaya. Nami está bien con nosotros – le propuso Luffy intentando apaciguar la situación.

-Si, tal vez es mejor que me vaya. Esto tardara mucho y la verdad tengo sueño. Díganle a Nami que la llamare después- pidió para después irse hacia la salida de la clínica.

Mientras tanto, Zoro estaba en la entrada del edificio muy pensativo. Había llorado mucho y se sentía solo y vacío. Una de las mayores ilusiones de su vida estaba desapareciendo en es momento por culpa de una irresponsabilidad. No podía creer como Robín había llegado hasta tal extremo. Pero aun así no cambiaría su decisión. Estaría solo y tal vez reharía su vida en un futuro lejano. A sus veintiséis años, su mundo estaba derrumbado. Su carrera profesional estaba intacta y ante el mundo era uno de los ejecutivos con más alto renombre, no solo en Estados Unidos, si no, en el ámbito mundial. Parecía el hombre perfecto, y si, hacia dos semanas lo era, pero ahora… ahora ya no era nada. Era solo un hombre arruinado en el plano sentimental, enamorado de la mujer prohibida para él.

-Zoro…- murmuro Nami acercándose a él.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido- comentó el mientras aspiraba un cigarro sin mirarla.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes derrumbarte ahora- Dijo la Peli naranja mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de él.

-No puedo creer que Robín haya llegado a esto. Gracias a su irresponsabilidad… mi hijo ya no nacerá – dijo con un profundo dolor.

-¿Acaso tú y ella… terminaron?- Indago Nami mientras ataba cabos con las palabras de él.

-Le dije que era mejor que dejáramos las cosas así. No podía casarme con ella, engañarla y engañarme a mí mismo. No funcionaria. Yo no la amo, de hecho creo que nunca la amé… por que el amor es algo que conocí en el preciso instante en que llegaste a mi vida, Nami – Le declaro sin que le importara lo demás.

-Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Y ahora menos que nunca, porque ya se ha perdido una vida y porque no puedo traicionar a mi amiga de esa manera – respondió ella apacible.

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy consciente de eso. Pero no puedo hacer nada para arrancarte de mi mente… no puedo hacer nada para sacarte de mi vida… - Dijo Zoro apretando fuertemente los puños. Se sentía miserable y tal vez por eso era que no se había enamorado nunca hasta que conoció a Nami. Tenía miedo al dolor y al sufrimiento y eso era lo que estaba viviendo. No pudo evitarlo y se enamoró de la mujer más equivocada de todas. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? La respuesta era más que obvia. Una mujer bella e inteligente, exitosa, carismática, dulce, tierna, amorosa, apasionada, dedicada e increíblemente inocente. Eso era Nami y eso era lo que lo traía loco.

La joven agacho su cabeza y miro hacia el suelo. Si, ella se sentía de la misma manera y le daba cierto grado de participación en todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía negar que cuando paso la noche con Zoro, ella misma había accedido sin poner algún tipo de resistencia y lo había disfrutado… Pero… ¡¿Cómo no disfrutar una noche con el hombre que seas y que amas?! Y no era que no supiera que estaba mal… pero no podía evitarlo… No podía resistirse a esos tentadores labios… a ese cuerpo… no podría resistirse a amarlo, porque él era todo lo que ella había estado buscando en años. Sin las circunstancias fueran diferentes… tal vez ellos dos estarían juntos. Pero el destino es quien elige las cosas.

-Cuando todo esto termine, me iré a China… - Anuncio el ambarino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella angustiada.

-Porque no puedo soportar vivir en la misma ciudad que tu sin poder amarte libremente. – le dijo.

-Zoro…

-Di que me amas como yo a ti. Dilo y te juro que luchare por esto con todo lo que tengo – le pidió dejando atrás todos sus pensamientos y decisiones.

-No me pidas eso – Susurro Nami entre lágrimas.

-¿Acaso no me amas?- Le interrogó Zoro.

-No es eso. Es solo que… esto no está bien… yo no puedo hacerle eso a Robín… - intento excusarse la peli naranja.

-¿Es que el amor que sientes por mí no es tan fuerte como para enfrentarte al mundo entero?- inquirió el muy decepcionado.

-¡No seas injusto!- Exclamo ella- ¡Yo te amo!… Te amo tanto… pero no puedo… no debo ser desleal a mi mejor amiga… no se lo merece- Grito con desesperación y frustración.

-¿Cuándo vas a pensar en tu propia felicidad?- le pregunto el peli verde mientras se volteaba hacia ella y la tomaba fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Sus rostros a pocos milímetros de distancia y se miraban fijamente muy pensativos.

-¿Tú me harás feliz?- Pregunto ella mientras terminaba con la distancia entre ellos y los besaba en medio de las lágrimas de ambos. El recibió el beso con locura y pasión. Había querido decirle lo que sentía hacía mucho tiempo y por fin, sentía que ella también le correspondía. Por su parte, Nami ahora entendía que él la amaba con toda su alma y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por eso. Si, enfrentaría al mundo por el amor que le profesaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Haría realidad todos sus sueños al lado de Zoro.

-Hare hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz.

-La verdad, son patéticos- aseguro Sanji que había presenciado toda la escena desde el portal de la clínica.

La pareja miró al joven aterrada – Sanji… yo… pues… - balbuceó Nami mientras se separaba de Zoro y caminaba lentamente al rubio.

-No digas nada, Nami. Hace unas horas hacías el amor conmigo y ahora estas en brazos de otro. No te conocía ese lado infiel… a decir verdad – Dijo con sarcasmo.

El peli verde escucho con atención las palabras de ese hombre, pero no se dejó llevar por su significado – las personas son infieles porque les hace falta algo en sus relaciones ¿Sabias?- le dijo a él intentando controlar su rabia.

-Como quieras, amigo - respondió el joven sin darle mayor importancia – Pero Nami… jamás pensé que me serias infiel con el novio de la que llamas tu mejor amiga… - indico mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento – Esto te saldrá caro, Nami Swan – Susurro para después abandonar el lugar.

-Zoro yo… puedo explicártelo – murmuro Nami mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Nami. Sé que has debido odiarme por anunciar mi boda con Robín… entiendo lo que hiciste y no tengo autoridad para reprocharlo – le dijo el dedicándole una de las más hermosas sonrisas.

-Gracias por entender. De verdad muchísimas gracias- Dijo ellas mientras se acercaba u apoyaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

Zoro la abrazo con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella. Acaricio el suave y sedoso cabello de su peli naranja y aspiro el aroma a mandarinas que despedía. Era una sensación maravillosa y por fin había entendido que sin ella, él no era nada. Ahora ambos declararían su amor sin importar lo que pensara el resto del mundo. Una posición egoísta, sí. Pero era lo mejor que podían hacer para ser felices. Para ser felices juntos.

-Nami, señor Roronoa – interrumpió Vivi.

-¡Vivi! ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto inmediatamente la Peli naranja.

-Robín ha salido de su cirugía. Está despierta y quiere verle, Señor Roronoa – Informo la peli azul.

Continuara….

**Vale… tarde demasiado pero acabo de salir de vacaciones de la carrera, fantásticas dos semanas en las que tratare de avanzar este fic. Recordemos es una adaptación el original es de Lunita K yo solo adapto el fic a one piece que pertenece al maestro Eichiiro Oda. **


	11. Chapter 11

Después del aviso de Vivi, Zoro caminó a paso lento hacia el cuarto donde reposaba Robín. Tocó la puerta suavemente y ante la indicación de la joven, el peli verde siguió – Hola –Murmuró nervioso

Robín tenía los ojos cerrados. En su rostro se veían algunas heridas que habían sido causadas por el accidente. Además, sus mejillas tenían algunos rastros de lágrimas – lo siento mucho, de verdad Zoro – dijo entre sollozos.

Él se acercó cuidadosamente –Lo importante es que estas bien y podrás seguir con tu vida. Admito que lo que hiciste fue una total irresponsabilidad, pero… no es del todo tu culpa – Expresó sintiéndose también culpable por la pérdida de su hijo.

-Si yo no hubiera… si yo no hubiera bebido… si yo no hubiera reaccionado así… nuestro bebe seguiría con vida – Se culpó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Como pocas veces en sus veintisiete años de vida, Zoro tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar. El ver a Robín así en ese estado tan deplorable y el saber que sus sueños de ser padre se habían derrumbado, lo tenía muy afectado – Ya no puedes remediar nada de lo que hiciste. Tienes que darte cuenta que tienes una nueva oportunidad de vivir y que puedes enmendar tus errores. No te culpes, Robín – La consoló.

-Pero nuestro bebé… - intento decir la joven.

-Es duro, no lo niego. Pero no podemos estancarnos en esto. Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas… - aseguró el joven tratando de no parecer débil ante su antigua novia.

-Entonces… ¿Estas intentando decir que no regresaras conmigo? – Pregunto ella malinterpretando las palabras que él había dicho.

Zoro se sintió muy incómodo. ¿Quién no lo estaría en una situación como esa? Pero tenía que ser muy franco. No podía seguir proporcionándole ilusiones a Robín, puesto que él ya había tomado una decisión – No, Robín. Lo nuestro ya ha terminado – Dijo honestamente.

El rostro de la joven mostro una señal de tristeza – Pero… ¿Por qué?... somos jóvenes, podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Podemos construir una familia juntos, Zoro – Aseguro haciendo su último intento por no perder a Zoro.

-Debes estar un poco afectada por los sedantes. Este no es momento para hablar de eso- Dijo – Además, creo que no fui muy claro cuando hablamos de nuestra relación. Te quiero, de verdad te quiero muchísimo, pero no como mujer. Te aprecio como la gran persona que eres, por esa mujer luchadora, inteligente y responsable que conocí y deseo tu felicidad sobre todas las cosas. Pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, porque ya no te amo, Robín – Añadió con total sinceridad.

-¿Por qué no me amas? ¡Si yo te amo, Zoro! – Exclamo ella sin entender por qué su relación había terminado - ¿Acaso hay otra persona? – inquirió agotando la última posibilidad.

El joven ya no aguantaba más la presión de las preguntas de ella. No quería mentir más, porque además de estarse haciendo daño el mismo, estaba hiriendo a Robín y ella no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias de que él se hubiera enamorado de otra persona – si quieres que sea franco contigo, lo seré. La verdad, si hay alguien más en mi vida – se sinceró.

Ella guardo silencio unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Después cerro los ojos y algunas lágrimas brotaron de ellos – Es eso. Conseguiste a otra mujer, como siempre lo haces. Me utilizaste mientras te divertías conmigo, pero al decirte que estaba embarazada, decidiste buscarte otra que no te trajera el problema de un hijo ¿Verdad Zoro? ¿Verdad que estoy en lo cierto? – pegunto finalmente presa de la ira y la rabia que sentía al saberse desplazada.

-Te equivocas – Dijo el con toda la paciencia del mundo – Al principio de verdad creí que eras la mujer de mi vida. Pero conocí a alguien, mucho antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada, que cautivo mi corazón con su bondad, con su ingenuidad, con su ternura… no es algo físico Robín. Es algo mucho más allá de eso – dijo con ardor, sintiendo cada una de las palabras que había acabado de pronunciar.

-No te creo, Zoro. Eres un hombre mujeriego y lo supe desde un principio. Me deje llevar por tu y por tus encantos. Pero está bien. No voy a rogarte para que estés conmigo. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí envolverme en una relación sentimental al lado de un hombre como tú – Aseguro ella tratando de convencerse mas a sí misma que a él.

-Di lo que quieras. No puedo reprocharte nada. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que yo no planeé todo lo que está pasando. Yo no planeé conocer a esa perna y enamorarme locamente de ella. Lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir porque no te lo mereces. Si, táchame de miserable si así lo deseas, pero esto por esa persona es inevitable – Le dijo – Por ahora descansa un poco, iré a organizar todos los papeles para que te den de alta y después te llevare a tu departamento – informo el mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación.

-No necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte. Puedo cuidarme sin tu ayuda – se negó Robín tratando de ser lo más grosera posible.

-Di lo que quieras, de todos modos, te llevare a tu departamento – dijo Zoro para después dejarla sola.

Robín estaba totalmente sorprendido. En la soledad de su frio y vacío cuando de hospital, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se sentía rechazada y humillada. No podía creer que el hombre que ella amaba con locura la hubiera hecho a un lado para seguir su vida… pero tal vez eso era lo que ella tenía que hacer, si, rehacer su vida, irse de Nueva York y comenzar desde cero en otro lugar. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello. Súbitamente escucho un suave toque en la puerta - ¿Quién es? – Pregunto mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas y se acomodaba en la cama.

-Soy yo, Nami ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto desde afuera.

-Por supuesto, pasa – Acepto la pelinegra.

Nami entró suavemente a la habitación. Dio algunos y se paró al lado de la cama mirando a su amiga con tristeza – Lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido- Murmuró con pesar.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Nami. De verdad te agradezco que estés en este lugar, haciéndome compañía… no quisiera saber que el único que está aquí Zoro… - Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Sabes que siempre estará aquí para apoyarte. No podría dejarte sola – Comento Nami.

-Sí, lo sé. Eres la única persona que me ha apoyado desde siempre… sé que tú nunca me dejarías sola, amiga – Aseguro Robín.

Nami se incomodó un poco y sonrió evitando responder algo. Pero no sabía que decir ante esa declaración.

-Acabo de hablar con Zoro… - Comento la joven – Y confirme que… esta mujer otra mujer – Dijo con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento – susurro la peli naranja intentando contener su culpa y evitando llorar en ese lugar.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo… no entiendo a algunas mujeres. ¿Por qué tienen que llegar a interponerse en una relación que iba de maravilla?... Estoy segura que si esa mujer no hubiera aparecido en la vida de él… nada de esto estaría pasando – Dijo muy convencida de sus palabras.

Nami estaba bastante incomoda. Sabía que sin querer había llegado a la vida de Zoro y se había interpuesto en su relación con Robín, sabía que si no se hubiera involucrado con Zoro, no estaría sucediendo nada de eso… pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Y ya no le importaba nada más en el mundo. Enfrentaría a Robín y sufriría las consecuencias, pero no en ese preciso instante – Y bien… ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto la peli naranja tratando de desviar el tema de Zoro.

-Bien, me siento bien. No tengo muchos golpes y bueno… pues… todavía tengo un poco de anestesia por lo del… aborto inducido… - Balbuceo mientras se tocaba su vientre.

-Ya verás que en el futuro tendrás la oportunidad de tener muchos hijos y de ser muy feliz – Dijo la peli naranja con optimismo.

-Tal vez, si… tal vez, no. Solo el futuro lo dirá – Seguro Robín mientras miraba a su amiga - ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto al ver el rostro preocupado y angustiado de Nami.

-Sí, estoy bien. Tal vez un poco cansada, pero no es nada. No te preocupes – se excusó ella.

-¿Podría pedirte un gran favor, amiga? – Pregunto Robín.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi departamento? – Pidió.

El rostro de Nami se tornó un poco más angustiado – Bueno… veras… en vista de que Zoro te llevaría a tu casa, yo pues… le preste mi auto a Vivi para que regresaran a mi departamento, ella y su novio estaban conmigo desde hacía mucho tiempo y pues, supongo que deberían de estar cansados… - Explico la chica.

Robín suspiro resignada – Ya veo… tendré que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Zoro, entonces.

-Disculpa, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero no me parece prudente llevarte en taxi – aseguro Nami – Zoro y yo te llevaremos a tu departamento.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias. Amiga. D verdad muchas gracias – expreso Robín.

Nami negó con la cabeza sintiéndose muy culpable por todo. La idea era que cuando ella junto con Zoro llevara a Robín a su departamento le contarían toda la verdad, así que debía esperar hasta ese momento para confesar. La joven pareja había decidido enfrentar al mundo junto y el primer paso era ser claros con la joven y decirle la verdad. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Zoro agilizo todas las diligencias para sacar a Robín de la clínica, así que alrededor de las diez de la mañana ya estaban partiendo hacia el departamento de la joven. Ella iba en la silla delantera, puesto que con su delicada condición necesitaba ir lo más cómoda posible, Zoro conducía y Nami iba atrás mirando por la ventana intentando no conversar con nadie ¿De qué iban a hablar ellos tres? Lo mejor era recorrer el trayecto en silencio mientras pensaban cada uno en sus problemas.

Al llegar al departamento, Zoro a pesar de la negativa de su antigua novia, le ayudo a caminar y a acomodarse en un mullido sillón. Por su parte Nami le sirvió un chocolate caliente y un saludable desayuno para que comenzara a reponer sus energías. Después de eso, los tres jóvenes se quedaron sentados en la sala sin tema de conversación aparente.

-Disculpen si soy grosera, pero… la verdad quisiera estar sola – Dijo Robín intentando que los dos se fueran para poder descansar.

-Veras… es que hay algo que debemos decirte, _los dos –_Murmuro Nami mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar frenéticamente intentando controlar sus nervios.

-Pues… se trata de – intento decir Zoro pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre del departamento.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – Pregunto Robín mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Nami la detuvo – Yo iré – Dijo ella, mientras caminaba a la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Sanji! – exclamo Nami.

Robín y Zoro se sorprendieron al máximo - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!? – Exclamo Zoro.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría, Robín? Estas en compañía de un par de traidores… - Comento el Rubio mientras entraba a la fuerza y se servía un trago del bar.

Los aludidos palidecieron – Sanji, es mejor que te vayas. Estas ebrio y no sabes lo que estás hablando – Pidió Nami con calma.

-¿Z que te refieres, Sanji?- Pregunto Robín confundida.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? – Pregunto Sanji Sarcásticamente.

-¿Saber qué? – Pregunto ella desesperada sin imaginar absolutamente nada.

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! – Exclamo Zoro intentando callar al joven sin éxito alguno.

-¡Déjalo Zoro! – Grito Robín - ¿De qué hablas? – Volvió a preguntar al antiguo novio de Nami.

-No puedo creer que aún no sepas que mi querida ex novia y tu novio ¿O debería decir ex novio? pues son pareja ahora… de hecho… son pareja desde mucho antes de tu accidente – informo con imponencia.

Le lugar quedo en silencio unos minutos. Sanji se sentía victorioso. Si bien Nami lo había dejado, pero ahorraría esfuerzos en hacérselo pagar bien caro y la mejor manera era diciéndole a Robín la verdad. Así que simplemente fue a su departamento y grito lo que sabía. Por otra parte, estaban Nami y Zoro. Ellos estaban estupefactos. No sabían qué clase de reacción podría tener la peli negra en especial porque se había enterado súbitamente por culpa de Sanji. Y Robín… Pues… No estaba muy bien que digamos. No sabía muy bien si creer lo que el hombre frente a ella había dicho. ¿Cómo creer que el hombre que tanto amas te ha sido infiel con tu mejor amiga? ¡¿Cómo creer eso?! O mejor dicho ¡¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso?!

-Sanji… estas muy ebrio, por favor deja de decir tonterías y vete de mi casa – pidió la joven mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y abría de nuevo la puerta del departamento.

-¿No me crees? – Pregunto el Rubio – Niégalo Nami, Niega que tú y este sujeto están saliendo – dijo dirigiéndose a la Peli naranja.

-Robín… yo… - trato de decir Nami sin mucho éxito.

-Sí, Nami y yo somos novios… so era lo que estábamos tratando de decirte antes de que llegara este imbécil – confirmo Zoro parándose junto a la Peli naranja abrazándola por la cintura.

-No… esto no es verdad… esto no puede ser… dime que no es cierto, Nami ¡Dime que no es cierto! – pidió la Peli negra mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos llorando desconsoladamente, a su vez, Sanji salió del departamento habiendo ganado una batalla.

-Robín… nosotros íbamos a decírtelo… - trató de explicar Nami mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito ella mientras retrocedía unos pasos - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Nami!? ¡Yo era tu amiga! – reclamo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Esto fue algo que… no pudimos evitar, te lo juro que intentamos de todo pero fue imposible negarnos a lo que sentimos… Dijo Zoro en un tono suave, sintiéndose angustiado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero yo… ¡Yo te amaba, Zoro! ¡Te di lo que una mujer puede darte, me entregue en cuerpo y alma! Y tú… ¿Me pagas de esta manera? ¿Acostándote con mi mejor amiga? – Exclamo haciendo que Nami comenzara a llorar.

-Perdónanos por favor… Yo no quise hacerte daño, de verdad… Pero fue imposible evitarlo, amiga – Dijo Nami recostándose en una pared y llorando amargamente.

-¡Eres una maldita ramera Nami! ¡Tú tenías tu propia relación, tu propia vida! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tenías que meter en mi vida?... si yo era tan feliz… - Sollozo la peli negra.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado de ella, Robín. Si alguien es culpable aquí soy yo. No culpes a Nami – Pidió Zoro tratando de defender a su novia.

-¡Malditos sean los dos! ¡Lárguense de mi casa, déjenme sola! – Grito la joven en medio de una histeria total.

-No te dejare sola en este estado, amiga – Aseguro Nami tomándola por los brazos y haciendo que dejara de moverse frenéticamente.

-No seas ridícula, Nami. Tú ya no eres mi amiga y yo no soy amiga tuya. Además si no te importó arruinar mi vida entera, mi relación y todo lo demás, tampoco tiene por que importarte lo que pase conmigo, así que déjenme sola de una vez por todas – le dijo mientras se soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos.

-Di lo que quieras Robín. Yo entiendo que estés muy ofendida y triste. Pero aun así, me importa tu bienestar. Me importa todo lo concerniente a ti y no te dejare sola hasta que sepa que estarás bien - Apunto la peli naranja sabiendo que no podía hacerle caso a las palabras de su amiga puesto que estaban llenas de iría y rabia.

-¡Vete!… ¡Vete por favor! ¡Lo último que quiero en este momento es estar con ustedes! - Les dijo con un tono de voz lleno de tristeza y amargura.

-Está bien, nos iremos. Pero prométenos que te cuidaras y que estarás bien – Pidió Zoro analizando la situación.

-Pero Zoro… No podemos irnos y dejarla sola… - insistió Nami.

Zoro recogió el bolso y las cosas de su novia – Es mejor que se quede sola y descanse – Recomendó a lo que la peli naranja asintió no muy convencida.

Robín se adentró en los pasillos de si departamento y se encerró en su habitación. Ya no quería verlos juntos, no quería saber nada mas de ellos. Estaba totalmente desengañada y si para ella era lo suficientemente doloroso perder a su novio, ahora tenía que añadirle a ese dolor el perder a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a esa mujer que le había apoyado desde siempre y que jamás pensé que le fallaría. La joven se sentía frustrada, traicionada e impotente. Se sentía sola y abandonada, ya no tenia en quien confiar, ya no era capaz de volver a confiar en alguien.

Se acostó en su cama con dificultad y lloro. Lloro amargamente sabiéndose desplazada y humillada. Lloro tratando de liberar el dolor y la tristeza que sentía al haber perdido no solo a su hijo, sino también a la persona que amaba y a su mejor amiga. Sintió una presión en su pecho al escuchar la puerta de su departamento abrirse y luego cerrarse sabiendo que ahora la nueva y feliz pareja se había ido y en su lugar habían dejado un vacío enorme en el corazón de la joven.

-Me siento culpable, Zoro – Comento en el recorrido hacia su departamento intentando retener las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate sin mucho éxito.

-Nosotros sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. Sabíamos que lo mejor era confesar todo y no podemos evitar el dolor que Robín está sintiendo – Le respondió el mientras conducía con calma.

-Lo sé. Pero Robín es mi amiga, yo la pareció con todo mi corazón y lo último que quiero es que ella sufra – dijo Nami.

-Yo tampoco quiero que sufra. Pero hubiera sido más inconcebible callar nuestra relación ¿Acaso te arrepientes de estar conmigo? – Pregunto el Peli verde.

-No es eso. Es solo que… - intento decir ella.

-Es solo que nada. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Afrontaremos todo juntos de ahora en adelante y… para siempre – le callo el haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, haciendo que Nami se estremeciera.

-Sí, lo enfrentaremos todo juntos – Repitió la Peli naranja – Te amo Zoro – Susurro dedicándole una acogedora y cálida sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Nami, nunca lo dudes. Te amo como nadie en el mundo te ha amado – dijo con ahínco haciendo que la joven se sonrojara al máximo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato y después llegaron al edificio donde vivía Nami – Bien, creo que hemos llegado – comento Zoro bajándose para abrir la puerta lateral para que su novia bajara del auto.

-Supongo que nos veremos después, entonces – Dijo Nami abrazándose a su novio.

-Debo ir a mi departamento a cambiarme para después ir a la oficina, en la noche vendré a verte – Respondió él a la vez que la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en la de él.

-A pesar de todo, Zoro… se siente bien saber que ya no tendremos que escondernos de nadie – Dijo ella al notar que estaban siendo muy amorosos en público.

-Tienes razón, se siente bien. Confirmo el mientras la miraba fijamente. Se acercó suavemente y la beso con mucha ternura. La beso disfrutando cada roce, cada movimiento. La beso experimentando nuevas sensaciones, experimentando una tranquilidad enorme al saber que ella era solo para él y que por fin podía gritarle al mundo que la amaba con locura.

Se separaron y estaban un poco sonrojados – entonces para después seguir su camino hacia su departamento. Ya era el medio día y él, siendo un hombre de negocios debía ir a trabajar. Aunque lo único que el joven quería era poder quedarse con su novia y abrazarla, sentirla y besarla sin que importara todo lo demás. Pero hay cosas en la vida que no pueden ser cuando uno quiere…

Continuara….

**Hoy teclee como el demonio. Me duelen los dedos pero valió absolutamente la pena, esta hermoso este capítulo hay tanto drama, en verdad disfruto adaptándolo.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido agradeciendo profundamente a shivisdivis y vekm25 por seguir esta historia este capítulo es para ustedes. **

**Cambio y fuera.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Creo que esta vez no me eh tardado demasiado.**

Capítulo 12 La propuesta

Luffy y Vivi ingresaron al departamento de Nami después de haber pasado la noche acompañándola y apoyándola con todo lo que había sucedido ¡Había sido una noche espantosa! No habían dormido absolutamente nada y se encontraban muy cansados. La pareja entro a su habitación, él se quitó la camisa y ella se quitó su abrigo y ambos se recostaron en la cama para así relajarse un poco.

-Es una pena – Comentó Vivi mientras tocaba suavemente con sus dedos el pecho desnudo de su acompañante.

-¿Te refieres a lo del aborto del hijo de la amiga de Nami? – Pregunto Luffy.

-Así es – Confirmó la peli azul – Robín debe de estar pasando por un momento muy difícil – Agregó con pesar.

-Es de suponerse. Y también me da pena por Zoro, él parecía estar muy ilusionado con la idea de ser padre – Dijo el Morocho mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

-La maternidad debe der un sentimiento muy bonito, pero también una gran responsabilidad – Comento la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía acariciando tiernamente el cuerpo de Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy asintió sin mucho que decir. Él había pensado en ser padre, de hecho, le encantaba la idea de ser el padre de los hijos de Vivi, pero siempre pensó que a la joven no le gustaría. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella le estaba diciendo que la maternidad era un sentimiento muy bonito. Tener hijos… una responsabilidad, sí. Pero también es todo un placer y una realización personal para quien este preparado, y sin duda, Luffy lo estaba.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Vivi mientras se levantaba y miraba a su compañero directo a sus profundos ojos color café.

-Bueno yo… olvídalo – Balbuceo el joven mientras se levantaba y la besaba suavemente en los labios tirándose suavemente encima de ella.

-Luffy… -Murmuro la joven mientras se deshacía del reto e la ropa de ambos que les estorbaba.

-Eres tan hermosa… - Dijo él mientras admiraba detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

Vivi se sonrojó y lo atrajo hacia si intentando desviar la mirada de él de su cuerpo. Con mucha fuerza abrazo a su novio con las piernas por la cintura haciendo que la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos se hiciera nulo. Los jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente del contacto tan íntimo y personal que tenían, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y viceversa. El joven repaso la espalda de su acompañante con las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera a cada contacto, a cada roce que él le ofrecía. Y a Luffy le fascinaba saber que era él el quien producía aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras en Vivi.

Por su parte, la joven peli azul besaba con suma suavidad el rostro del joven, pasando por su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su bica, hasta llegar al cuello y al pecho deleitándose con cada caricia y con cada contacto que tenían – Luffy – le susurró al oído mientras lo besaba suavemente dándole algunos mordiscos delicados que hacía que él se excitara más.

-Eres muy juguetona, pequeña – le dijo mientas besaba de la misma manera la oreja de ella.

Vivi hizo una presión en sus torneadas piernas haciendo que Luffy entrara dentro de ella – Te amo, Luffy – Le dijo en medio de su afán por sentirse suya.

-Yo… También te amo… - dijo él mientras comenzaba a moverse en forma de vaivén embistiéndola suave pero deliciosamente. Estar encima de ella le proporcionaba un sentimiento de dominación y control de la situación, cosa que él disfrutaba. Le encantaba hacerla suya, sentirla suya saberse el dueño de ése cuerpo y de esa alma.

Después de un largo rato, la situación llegó a su clímax, haciendo que ambos cayeran exhaustos en la cama – Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido Vivi – susurro Luffy mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su novia y aspiraba su aroma.

Ella sonrió y siguió tocando el pecho desnudo de él.

-Es mejor que nos levantemos y nos pongamos la ropa, Nami no tardará en llegar y no quieres que nos vea así ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras le entregaba el vestido que antes llevaba puesto.

Vivi asintió mientras se vestía – Solo espero que todo salga bien- comento.

-Yo también lo espero – Respondió él – Además, pronto regresaremos a Inglaterra y no será bueno dejar a tu amiga en malas condiciones.

-Sí, solo nos queda una semana aquí en New York – dijo la joven – Me dará mucha tristeza dejas a Nami – Agregó.

-Lo sé. Pero tenemos que regresar… pronto se acabarán las vacaciones- Apuntó Luffy mientras caminaba con rumbo a la sala para sentarse a ver la televisión en espera de Nami, siendo seguido por Vivi.

Ambos se quedaron recostados en el sofá, abrazados y buscando que ver, hasta que Nami abrió la puerta y entro con un rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza.

La peli azul se levantó y miró a su amiga con detenimiento percatándose del triste semblante que ella traía -¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó al notar algunas lágrimas brotar de los ojos de la joven.

-¿Crees que soy mala? – Sollozó la castaña mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Vivi - ¿Le dijiste a Robín la verdad? – Preguntó.

Nami asintió con la cabeza para después taparse el rostro con las manos y llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Tú crees que hiciste lo correcto?- Preguntó Luffy que había estado pendiente de toda la escena.

-No… no lo sé… - Respondió Nami mientras seguía llorando.

-Entonces heriste a tu amiga por la razón equivocada – Apuntó Luffy con un semblante serio.

La peli naranja alzó su rostro y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión a Luffy - ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto intrigada.

-¡Tienes que estar segura que amas a Zoro!- Exclamo el joven – Si no estás segura… tal vez no valga la pena el sacrificio – le dijo.

-Yo lo amo… lo amo demasiado… pero… - intentó decir entre sollozos.

-Si lo amas, entonces valdrá la pena el sacrificio de tu amistad con Robín – Agregó Vivi.

-Pero es que me duele… me duele verla así por mi culpa – Expresó la joven con todo su dolor.

-¡Oh, Nami!... por favor, no llores más, me partes el corazón – le dijo Vivi mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Pero es que… Me siento muy mal… - intento decir Nami.

-Ya sacrificaste tu amistad con Robín por estar con Zoro. Ahora, has que ése sacrificio valga la pena. Disfruta de tu relación, porque estar enamorado de una persona que te corresponde, es maravilloso – señalo Luffy mientras miraba decididamente a Vivi.

La peli naranja miró al joven con sincero agradecimiento. Por fin había entendido que sin importar lo que pasara, tenía a Zoro y que eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Después de eso, los tres jóvenes se acomodaron para seguir conversando más calmadamente.

-Nami hay algo que tenemos que decirte – hablo Vivi suavemente pero a la vez mostrando un rostro angustiado.

-¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó la aludida al ver la suavidad y la angustia con la que su amiga hablaba.

-en una semana… regresaremos a Londres - Informo la peli azul.

El rostro de Nami se ensombreció- Ya veo… es una lástima, en ese momento lo menos que quiero es quedarme sola… - Dijo con pesar.

-Lo sabemos - agregó Luffy – Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Tenemos que regresar a nuestros respectivos trabajos… - Dijo.

-Entiendo - Comento Nami –Pero espero que vuelvan pronto por aquí – dijo para después dedicarles una hermosa sonrisa.

Luffy y Vivi suspiraron aliviados al ver que su amiga no había tomado tan mal la noticia. Después de eso, se quedaron en la sala charlando un rato mientras Nami dormía un poco para descansar de la agotadora madrugada que había tenido con todo lo del accidente, además, sus ojos estaban bastante enrojecidos e hinchados por haber llorado tanto. Ciertamente ella no era una persona depresiva, pero estaba pasando por un mal momento y llorar era la única salida para su dolor.

….

En la noche, Zoro llegó presuroso al departamento de su ahora novia y toco el timbre expectante y emocionado. Se había vestido con un traje de pantalón y saco negros, que combinaban perfectamente con su camisa blanca sin corbata que lo hacía ver muy sexy y a la vez muy elegante. Había hecho lo posible por peinar sus revolcados cabellos, aunque eso era muy difícil. Se había puesto la mejor colonia y todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos, pues estaba más apuesto que nunca.

Luffy abrió la puerta y miró impactado al joven – Bunas noches Zoro. Veo que la salida es formal – Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo.

El peli verde asintió – Buenas noches Luffy – Dijo mientras seguía al departamento y tomaba asiento.

-Sé que no es mi casa, pero Vivi y Nami están encerradas en la habitación mientras su novia se arregla, así que… ¿Quiere tomar algo? – Pregunto Luffy haciendo gala de su impresiónate cortesía.

-Un Whisky, estaría bien- Acepto Zoro mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien ahora que están juntos – señalo Luffy mientras le entregaba la copa de Whisky y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Yo también lo espero así – dijo Zoro mientras suspiraba cansadamente. No había dormido en al menos dos días y se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente hablando, sin embargo, solo por ver a su novia… por estar con _ella _un momento, si cansancio se desvanecía y su energía volvía al máximo limite.

-Espero que le haga mucha compañía cuando nosotros regresemos a nuestro país – comento Luffy pensativo.

-¿Cuándo regresan a Londres? – pregunto Zoro.

-En una semana – Respondió Luffy algo confundido por el repentino interés del novio de su amiga.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Zoro para después quedarse reflexionando.

-disculpa la demora, Zoro – dijo Nami entrando a la sala apresuradamente - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto con inocencia.

Zoro estaba totalmente impresionado. Su novia llevaba un hermoso vestido corto, color negro de tirantes. Era lo suficientemente ajustado como para dejar ver su esbelto cuerpo. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, cayéndole sobre sus hombros casi desnudos y su rostro tenía un leve maquillaje que hacía que sus ojos se vieran hermosos.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Nami al ver que su novio no respondía.

Zoro salió de su estado de Shock y sacudió la cabeza – SI… estoy bien. Vámonos – Respondió mientras le ofrecía su brazo – Muchas gracias Luffy – Dijo a manera de despedida mientras salían del departamento.

-¿Descansaste? – pregunto la peli naranja mientras iban en camino al restaurante donde iban a cenar.

-No mucho, a decir verdad. Pero estoy bien. Esta noche dormiré tranquilo – comento mientras conducía.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos salido mañana y otro día. No quiero que te excedas – Dijo Nami muy preocupada.

-Prefiero mil veces verte, que estar solo en mi apartamento pensando en ti sin poder estar contigo – respondió el mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y una tierna mirada.

Nami se sonrojó ante el comentario. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Sanji, la había tratado de ésa forma – Gracias por ser tan especial conmigo – susurró.

No tienes que agradecerme nada – Dijo Zoro mientras estacionaba el auto y ayudaba a su acompañante a bajar – Espero este lugar que escogí – comento mientras miraban fijamente el elegante y exclusivo restaurante donde se encontraban. Según el ambarino, su novia merecía lo mejor, así que… no escatimaría gastos y esfuerzos para hacer que ella se sintiera bien.

-Este lugar es grandioso, Zoro – Exclamó ella impresionada.

-para ti, siempre lo mejor – Respondió él mientras le corría el asiento indicándole que se sentara.

Ambos se acomodaron y pidieron su comida. Estuvieron un rato en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía y admirando el elegante y exclusivo lugar afuera de la ciudad.

-Me preocupa el estado de animo de Robín… espero que este bien – comento Nami para interrumpir el silencio.

-Ella es una mujer fuerte. Sé que estará bien – le animó el ambarino mientras tomaba la mano de ella y enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Nami sonrió y se sonrojo ante el acto de su novio. Ya no tenía por qué esconderse, ni ocultar su relación. Se sentía querida, amada y apoyada, sabía que en cualquier momento de su vida podría contar con él porque si de algo estaba segura era de que él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas del universo. Después de reflexionar, el camarero les entrego su cena y ambos comieron amenamente dándose a probar de cada uno de sus platos. Luego, salieron a la terraza del restaurante a admirar la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, me siento muy feliz – dijo Nami mientras suspiraba aliviada y relajada.

-Sí. Yo también me siento muy feliz por estar contigo – Respondió él tomando la suave y delicada mano de su novia y acariciándola sutilmente.

-Zoro… - Dijo ella en un susurro – Lamento mucho que… ya no vayas a ser padre – Murmuro apenada.

El rostro de Zoro se ensombreció y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad – no voy a decirte que no me siento triste – Dijo – Pero sé que en el futuro tendremos la oportunidad de tener hijos… - comento volteándola a ver directamente a los ojos.

Nami se ruborizo un poco y evito la mirada penetrante de él - ¿A qué… a qué te refieres…? – Balbuceó.

Él sonrió ampliamente – Puede que lo que te voy a decir te parezca absurdo y atrevido, pero… Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí y comencemos una nueva vida en otro lugar… propuso.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, las palabras intentaban salir de su boca, pero ni un murmullo salía de ella. Estaba impactada y su cerebro analizaba una por una las palabras de su novio. Llevaban un poco menos de tres semanas de conocerse y ni siquiera una día como novios oficiales y ahora él le decía que quería irse a empezar una nueva vida junto con ella… No podía ser cierto. No había ninguna duda de que lo amaba, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, pero… ¿Irse y comenzar una nueva vida?... No era una decisión fácil de tomar en ese preciso instante.

Zoro, al ver el rostro confundido de su acompañante apretó su mano fuertemente – No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, piénsalo, no te precipites… - Le dijo tratando de animarla y de o presionarla. Tal vez ella estaba pensando que se había vuelto loco, y si, él estaba loco de amor por ella. Se había enloquecido desde el primer día que la vio en aquel bar. Tres semanas atrás jamás se habría imaginado que algún día podría estar con ella y saberla suya, saber que podría amarla libremente sin ataduras, sin restricciones. Pero ahora, tres semanas después, de lo único que estaba consciente era que la amaba y que quería huir de la vida que había llevado por veintiséis años, solo para estar con ella.

Nami asintió aún muy confundida – De verdad que estás loco, Zoro – Comentó con una sonrisa ya mucho más calmada.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó tiernamente en los labios – Tú eres la razón de mi locura – Le susurró una vez que se separaron.

Ella volvió a sonreír – Déjame pensar y analizar tu propuesta – Le dijo.

Zoro asintió y la abrazo fuertemente. Ya la tenía, ya por fin podía estar con ella, ahora no se la dejaría quitar nunca, no dejaría que nadie ni nada los separara. Porque por fin entendió que las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar. Él la conoció porque tenía que aprender de ella el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. Y eso era lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, amor puro y verdadero.

La pareja se quedó un rato más en el restaurante, un poco más avanzada la noche, se dirigieron al departamento de Zoro para seguir disfrutando un rato juntos.

-Debes tener mucho sueño, es mejor que vaya a mi casa – Comentó Nami una vez que entraron al departamento.

-Para nada, señorita. Yo estoy bien – Respondió el mientras le entregaba un trago y la invitaba a sentarse. Después puso un poco de música suave y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Pero Zoro… Mañana tienes que ir al trabajo… - Le dijo ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Cosa que fue imposible.

-Si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el presidente de la empresa y si quiero, puedo llamar para avisar que no iré a trabajar – le informo el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle – Respondió la joven también con una sonrisa mientras le daba un tímido beso en los labios.

-Es más, quédate conmigo está noche y te prometo que mañana tendrás el mejor de los despertares a mi lado – le propuso el chico mientras le quitaba el trago de la mano y lo ponía en la mesa centras de la sala, para después besarla apasionadamente,

-Zoro… No debes der tan irresponsable… - Murmuro la peli naranja mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él sintiendo su fuerte musculatura a pesar de la ropa que llevaba.

-Y tú no debes ser tan responsable... Además, tu estas en vacaciones… - Le recordó Zoro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones traseros del vestido de su novia.

-Pero…- intento decir Nami sin mucho éxito pues de un momento a otro vio cómo su vestido caía al piso.

-Shhh… No digas nada… - Le susurro él al oído mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de ella yendo de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando el contacto con la piel suave y tersa de su novia.

Nami guardo silencio y comenzó a despojar a Zoro de su ropa dejándolo desnudo. Acaricio de nuevo su espalda, esta vez disfrutando el contacto libre del saco y camisa, sintió sus músculos fuertes, para después pasar por sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras él la besaba apasionadamente y la liberaba del resto de su ropa que le quedaba atrayéndola hacia él y sintiendo sus majestuosos pechos chocarse con su cuerpo. La sentía tan suya, tan libre… Tan… Tan perfecta. Su excitación lo incito a levantarla y cargarla por el departamento mientras ella lo abrazaba con las piernas por la cintura.

Dificultosamente abrió las puertas de su habitación, pero en vez de acostarla en la cama, la recostó contra una pared y la besó pasionalmente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreándola, probándola, tal y como alguna vez lo había hecho.

Por otra parte, Nami respondía a ese pasional beso con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole saber a Zoro que le pertenecía, que ya no había nada en el mundo que les impidiera estar juntos y hacer sus más grandes deseos realidad. Con sus manos, revolcó un poco más el cabello de él presionando su cabeza para que sus labios se unieras más y más, si es que era posible. Cuando la excitación y el deseo se hicieron inaguantables, el peli verde entró suavemente dentro de ella tratando de no herirla o lastimarla. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, comenzó a moverse lentamente y a medida que sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a esa unión, aumento sus movimientos embistiéndola lo más placenteramente posible. Después, camino cargándola hasta la cama y la recostó para seguir haciéndola suya, para seguir entregándose sus cuerpos… pata seguir entregándose sus almas.

-Me iré contigo – Exclamo ella en medio de su excitación.

Zoro se detuvo por un momento en su labor y la miró atónito- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó.

Nami tomó aire y asintió – Me iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario – le confirmo mientras lo besaba.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Nami – Le dijo en medio del beso para después continuar en lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora sí, se sentía totalmente aliviado y feliz. Se irían y vivirían el resto de sus días juntos. Después de esto, ambos llegaron al tan anhelado clímax sintiéndose extremadamente bien. Por un lado, sus deseos carnales se estaban haciendo realidad y por otro lado… ya no había ningún obstáculo. Ya su amor, no era un amor prohibido.

-Buenos días… - susurro Zoro mientras le entregaba a Nami que todavía estaba somnolienta, una bandeja con el desayuno - ¿Dormiste bien? – Pregunto interesado.

La joven frotó los ojos y lo miro sorprendida - ¿Te levantaste hace mucho? – Preguntó.

-Hace un rato – Respondió el mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Gracias por prepararme el desayuno – Le dijo ella mientras comía animadamente.

-Con mucho gusto – Le dijo él mientras se recostaba- ¿Dormiste bien? – volvió a preguntar.

-Como nunca en la vida había dormido – respondió ella dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegro.

-¿Acaso ya te bañaste? – Pregunto la peli naranja al notar el cabello mojado de su novio.

-Así es – Respondió – En un rato más iremos a tu departamento para que te arregles. Tenemos que solucionar muchas cosas antes de irnos – Agregó.

Nami palideció – Antes de irnos… - Susurró sabiendo que aún tenía pendiente avisarle a su familia se iría y entregar su carta de renuncia en el trabajo.

-En una semana – indicó él.

-¡¿En una semana?!- Repitió ella espantada- Zoro… ¡Una semana es muy poco tiempo! – Exclamó – Además… ¿A dónde iremos?

-Esta vez, hagamos las cosas a mi manera. El resto de la vida, seguiré tus indicaciones – Respondió el joven mientras le tomaba la mano y la miraba suplicante – Y el lugar al cual viajaremos, te lo diré esta tarde – Anunció.

Nami suspiró resignada – Tienes un fuerte poder convencimiento sobre mí – Aseguro mientras le levantaba cubriéndose con una sábana y llevaba los platos a la cocina, para después buscar en el desorden del departamento su ropa para poder vestirse.

Zoro sonrió y de dispuso a vestirse. Un rato después ya se encontraban en el departamento de Nami, junto con Vivi y Luffy.

-Nami ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje a Londres? – Propuso la peli azul después de que su amiga salió ya arreglada.

-Me parece perfecto… Pero… Zoro… - Murmuró.

-Yo acompañare a Luffy a comprar los tiquetes para el viaje – Indico el peli verde.

-Está bien. Además, tengo que ir a mi trabajo para entregar mi renuncia – dijo ella con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Entiendo. Si deseas, puedo acompañarte – Le ofreció él para apoyarla.

-No es necesario, Zoro. Iré con Vivi – Aseguro la peli naranja mientras los cuatro recogían sus cosas y salían. Luffy y Zoro hacía la agencia de viajes y por otro lado Nami y Vivi hacia un centro comercial para ir de compras.

…

En el camino hacia la agencia de viajes, Luffy y Zoro tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse un poco más. El peli verde, supo que el joven ingles era hijo de una familia muy rica y poderosa en Inglaterra, mientras que el pelinegro, se enteró de todos los detalles sobre las empresas Roronoa y además de todo lo relacionado con Robín. Estos dos jóvenes ciertamente eran muy afines en sus gustos, sus cosas y su vida.

-Buenas tardes… Quisiera comprar dos boletos para Londres, Inglaterra, por favor – Pidió Luffy mientras buscaba su tarjeta de crédito.

La joven que los atendía se disponía a irse a buscar la documentación necesaria cuando Zoro la interrumpió – Que sean cuatro, por favor – le indico a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Cuatro?- Pregunto Luffy confundido – Acaso…

-Sí, Nami y yo viajaremos con ustedes a Londres – Dijo el joven triunfante.

****Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más espero que sea de su agrado, de antemano agradezco todos sus comentarios, sus buenos deseos y todo su apoyo. **


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 La despedida

Esa noche, Luffy y Zoro llegaron al departamento de Nami donde ella, junto con Vivi, les esperaban.

-Buenas noches- Saludos Luffy para después tenderse en un sofá y suspirar pesadamente- ¡Jamás pensé que tuviéramos que hacer tantas cosas! –Exclamo.

Nami y Vivi sonrieron - ¿Se fueron de compras, chicos? – Preguntó ésta última mientras les servía unos refrescos.

-Sí, así es. Luffy quería recorrer la ciudad y aprovechamos para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje… - Respondió Zoro para después beber un sorbo del refresco.

-Dos hombres de compras. Que gracioso ¿No crees Vivi? – comento la peli naranja con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio y se recostaba en el sofá.

La peli azul asintió y tomo asiento junto a Luffy – Entonces ya falta poco para terminar de arreglar las cosas del viaje… - comento con la mirada triste – Los voy a extrañar – Dijo.

El rostro de Nami se ensombreció y ella evitó responder algo. Se sentía triste, muy triste. Había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días y Vivi, su incondicional y siempre fiel Vivi había estado ahí para ayudarla, para escucharla o simplemente para acompañarla en su dolor. Ahora, ellas comenzarán una nueva vida, en países distintos y la distancia las separaría. O bueno, eso creía ella.

-No hay razón para que se extrañe, señorita Nefertari…- Comentó Zoro en tono desprevenido captando la atención de las dos jóvenes presentes – No creo que vaya a extrañarnos mucho, viviendo en la misma ciudad – dijo esperando ansioso una respuesta por parte de su novia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Zoro? – Preguntó Nami que no comprendía muy bien a que se refería el joven.

-Bueno… Verás… te dije que hoy te diría hacia donde viajamos y pues… creo que lo mejor para ti será que viajemos a Inglaterra, donde podrás estar cerca de algunos de tus amigos y no te sentirás sola, pequeña – Le respondió él mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Zoro… - Murmuró la joven – Zoro, Zoro, ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El peli verde la recibió en sus brazos y sonrió satisfecho. Él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al querer llevarse a Nami del país donde había vivido toda su vida, alejarla de su familia, amigos y de su trabajo. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Esa ciudad estaba también llena de recuerdos dolorosos, de cosas amargas que tal vez no les permitirían ser felices. Y por eso, había decidido un cambio de ciudad para empezar desde cero. Su empresa tenía sucursales en los países más importantes y representativos del planeta, por lo cual en Londres, él desempeñaría su cargo de presidente. Y también, si Nami así lo quería, ella podría trabajar en el área que quisiera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse extraño y feliz. Se había enamorado, sí. De eso no había la menor duda, pero jamás imaginó decidir irse lejos con alguna mujer y hacer su vida junto con ella, pero, Nami… Nami valía la pena. Por fin estaba seguro que había tomado la mejor decisión.

-¡Que felicidad! – Exclamó Vivi una vez que la pareja se separó - ¡vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad! ¿Te imaginas, Nami? Va a ser como cuando éramos pequeñas y vivíamos en Japón – Dijo mientras se aferraba a Luffy quien la miraba complacido.

La peli naranja asintió con lágrimas en los ojos – Muchas gracias, Zoro. Muchas gracias de verdad – Le dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Nami. Sé que en Londres te sentirás acompañada y serás feliz pudiendo vivir en el mismo lugar que tus amigos… Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz – Le respondió él mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Y tú… ¡Tú sabías y no fuiste capaz de decirme! – Exclamo Vivi a su novio con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Luffy no sabía nada. Es más, esta misma tarde tome la decisión, así que… el simplemente me vio comprar los boletos – le defendió Zoro con una sonrisa también.

-Eso es cierto – Afirmo Luffy – Pero, Zoro… ¿No crees que si vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad y seremos prácticamente cuñados, deberíamos de llevarnos más?

Zoro asintió – Tienes razón Luffy – respondió a lo que Luffy sonrió.

-Yo también espero el mismo trato, señor Roronoa – Agregó Vivi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Eso si usted hace lo mismo conmigo, Vivi – Le respondió Zoro a la vez que sonreía.

La joven asintió complacida – esto tenemos que celebrarlo – apunto la peli azul levantándose del asiento – Vamos a bailar, chicos ¿Qué les parece? – propuso.

-¡Eso sería magnífico! – Exclamó Nami – Me cambio de ropa y salimos ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto a lo que los dos hombres asintieron y las mujeres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Nami se tomó muy bien la noticia, Zoro – comentó el pelinegro bebiendo lo último de su refresco.

-Al menos allá podrá tener la compañía de ustedes y le será más fácil acoplarse a la situación, Luffy. Te agradezco mucho el haberte portado tan bien con ella. – respondió el peli verde.

-Nami es una mujer maravillosa y muy valiosa. Y sé que usted es el hombre ideal para ella… y Vivi me apoya. Así que cuente con cualquier cosa que necesite de parte de nosotros – Le ofreció el joven inglés.

-Gracias, muchas gracias – Respondió Zoro para después suspirar cansadamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, las jóvenes salieron listas para irse de fiesta y disfrutar de sus últimos días en New York.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Nami, Luffy y Zoro asintieron para después levantarse del sofá y tomar sus respectivas novias por la mano para encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento e irse a divertir a algún club nocturno de la ciudad.

El día siguiente fue muy agitado para Nami. Tuvo que terminar con urgencia sus asuntos económicos, es decir, tuvo que poner en arriendo su departamento pues no quería dejarlo ahí… tirado como si nada. Además tuvo que hacer algo muy triste que fue ir a la oficina donde había trabajado varios años a presentar su carta de renuncia. Vivi le ofreció compañía, así que ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar. Al entrar, los compañeros de la peli naranja la recibieron sorprendidos, pues no se esperaban que ella estuviera por allí.

-¡Nami!- Saludó Monet, su compañera y amiga de trabajo - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó – No me digas que tu adicción al trabajo fue más fuerte que tus vacaciones – comentó divertida.

La peli naranja sonrió – No para nada. No se trata de eso – Dijo en tono triste y apagado.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó la peli verde intrigada al verla así.

-Vine a… Presentar mi renuncia… - Dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía la mano de Vivi posarse sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Monet se abrieron en señal de asombro -¡¿A presentar tu carta de renuncia?! – Exclamó – Pero… ¡¿Por qué?!

-Me voy del país, Monet. Me voy a vivir a Inglaterra – Respondió Nami sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Me voy a vivir con mi novio, Monet. Es por eso que debo presentar mi renuncia – Le explico calmadamente intentando no llamar la atención de las demás personas que estaban en el lugar.

-¡¿Con Sanji?! –Gritó la joven alarmada - ¡No puedes…! – intentó decir.

-No. No me voy con Sanji – La interrumpió la peli roja – Me voy von Roronoa Zoro… Mi novio – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Roronoa Zoro… ¿El que fue novio de…? – intentó decir pero no terminó pues se percató de la presencia de Vivi.

-Sí, el que fue novio de Robín – Confirmo Nami dándole a entender a su amiga que la peli azul ya estaba enterada.

-Pero… ¿Estas segura? – cuestionó Monet muy impresionada. Nami no era una mujer de impulsos, eso lo sabía ella muy bien. Entonces… ¿Por qué se iba a ir aún país lejano a vivir con alguien que conocía hacía menos de un mes?

La joven asintió con la cabeza – Sé que con él seré muy feliz – Comentó.

La peli verde sonrió – Nunca te escuché decir eso en el tiempo que estuviste con Sanji - le dijo – Espero que sí seas muy feliz – comentó para después abrazarla. Nami Swan estaba enamorada, eso se le notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Así que ella sólo podía desearle lo mejor. Pues nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos chocolates, nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa manera de algún hombre.

-Gracias por todo Monet, muchas gracias – le dijo Nami – Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día, amiga – le dijo para después encaminarse a la oficina de su jefe.

-Yo también lo espero Nami. Pero ojalá que el día que nos veamos, tengas muchos hijos y seas muy feliz al lado del hombre que amas… respondió para después seguir trabajando.

Nami y Vivi caminaron lentamente hacia la oficina del jefe de Nami – Veo que esa mujer te aprecia mucho – Comentó Vivi sonriente.

-Y yo a ella. Fue una de mis amigas incondicionales, además de una buena compañera de trabajo. Espero que sea muy feliz – dijo para después detener su paso y pararse al frente de una puerta grande de madera, con un nombre inscrito en el centro "Akagami Shanks, Gerente principal".

-¿Estas segura? – Preguntó Vivi al ver que su amiga no entraba.

La peli naranja tomo aire y asintió – Debo hacerlo – Dijo para después entrar en la oficina.

-¿Nami?- preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, cabello rojo adornado por una que otra cana, vestido de manera elegante con un buen porte.

-Shanks… Hola – Alcanzo a decir mientras tomaba asiento para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan.

-No quiero parecer poco amable… pero… ¿No se supone estás de vacaciones? – Preguntó él mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Bueno… si – confirmó la peli naranja – pero… tengo que… entregarte esto – le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre.

El hombre recibió el sobre con un rostro confundido. Lo abrió lentamente y a medida que leía la carta si c ara iba detonando un gran asombro - ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó – Nami, por Dios, tú no puedes hacernos esto en este momento – Dijo un poco exasperado.

-Esto fue algo que salió de improvisto. Shanks. Perdóname por no decirte antes pero yo no lo tenía planeado – se excusó ella intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

-Pero es que tú tienes el segundo puesto más importante de la compañía, eres una mujer joven y sabes que eso es un logro muy satisfactorio y que pocas personas alcanzan. Además, eres una ficha clave en esta empresa, necesitamos de una mujer con tus capacidades – le dijo él.

-Yo… de verdad siento mucho tener que irme, pero voy a hacer mi vida en otro país y pues… - intento decir Nami.

-¡no me digas que te vas con la competencia! – Exclamo el hombre asombrado y preocupado.

-¡No, no! – Se apresuró ella a responder – no es eso… es solo que… pues… me voy a vivir con alguien… - Explico mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Shanks sonrió – Era eso, entonces, ¡Estas enamorada! – Exclamo feliz – Me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio-

El rostro de la joven se tornó confundido.

-Las cosas que se hacen por amor, son las que mejor resultan – Le dijo él mientras tomaba una fotografía que había en su escritorio.

Nami sonrió - ¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo? – Preguntó.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo – No voy a negarte que me harás mucha falta, pues eres una excelente compañera y una gran amiga – le dijo – pero tampoco puedo negarte que me encanta ver ese brillo en tus ojos, me encanta que te sonrojes como una jovencita de quince años… y no puedo oponerme a que hagas tu vida al lado de la persona que te hace feliz… - Le explicó mientras con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente la fotografía que tenía en su manos.

-Gracias Shanks. Muchas gracias – le dijo Nami mientras intentaba retener algunas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir.

-Si alguien se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino cuando decidí ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo, tal vez hoy ni estaría vivo. Es por eso que no puedo oponerme a tu felicidad… además, Nami… sé que lo mereces, pues eres una joven hermosa y tienes todo por delante… - Comentó él mientras dejaba la fotografía en el escritorio y se levantaba – Dame un abrazo de despedida – Pidió.

La peli naranja se levantó de su asiento y se aceró al que alguna vez fue su jefe – Gracias por todo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, de seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día. Gracias por entenderme, Shanks… - Dijo para después abrazarlo.

-Solo espero que el sacrificio de dejarte ir valga la pena, pues no acepto que regreses a pedirme trabajo diciéndome que fuiste infeliz con la persona que amas – Le recalco él para después dejarla ir.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que seré muy feliz – respondió ella para después abandonar el lugar.

Después de ese día, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Las dos parejas habían ocupado la semana completa en los últimos arreglos para el viaje a Inglaterra. Faltaban dos días y prácticamente tenían todo listo. A excepción de una cosa. Nami no podía irse sin hablar por última vez con Robín y dejar las cosas claras, eso sería como huir y ella siempre le daba la cara a los problemas. Así que la joven peli naranja se preparó y dirigió esa noche a la casa de la que alguna vez fue su amiga. No le aviso a nadie, ni siquiera a Vivi pues, eso era algo que tenía que hacer ella misma. Debía ir a ese departamento sola y enfrentar a Robín por última vez.

Nami llegó al edificio donde vivía la antigua novia de Zoro y tomó el elevador presa de los nervios. Se sentía totalmente aterrada al pensar en la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Dudosa, toco el timbre del departamento y esperó unos segundos a que alguien atendiera la puerta. Entonces, Robín apareció. Estaba vestida muy elegantemente, en ropa de trabajo, estaba muy maquillada y se veía muy bien.

-¿TU? – fue lo primero que dijo la pelinegra al abrir la puerta - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó agresiva.

-Robín… necesito decirte algo ¿Puedo pasar? – respondió Nami calmadamente, intentando evitar una discusión aun peor.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Nami. Así que… te pido de favor que te vayas de mi departamento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Dijo Robín en el mismo tono.

-Por favor… tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar… - insistió la peli naranja.

La joven se retiró unos pasos de la puerta indicándole que pasara. Ambas tomaron asiento en la sala del departamento y se miraron fijamente hasta que Nami rompió el silencio – Veo que te encuentras mejor… - comentó.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara llorando por lo que me hiciste? olvídalo Nami – Respondió Robín brindándole una fría mirada.

-Pero… ¡Hace pocos días tuviste un aborto!

-Sí, pero ya estoy bien. Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi trabajo – Explicó ella de mala gana.

-¿Ya regresaste al trabajo? – siguió preguntando la más joven intentando darle rodeos a la razón central de su vida. Pero no logró hacer nada.

-Deja de hacer preguntas que no te interesan y dime a que viniste – pidió la pelinegra en un tono totalmente exasperado e impaciente.

Nami se acomodó en el asiento y tosió un poco para disimular su incomodidad – Bueno… yo… yo vine a decirte que… veras… me voy del país – comenzó sin encontrar palabras adecuadas.

La pelinegra arqueo una ceja y su mirada se hizo más fría aun - ¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta? – inquirió.

-Robín… yo jamás quise hacerte daño. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero jamás imagine que todo lo que paso con Zoro, pudiera llegar a suceder – Murmuro ella intentando retener algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No digas tonterías, Nami. Tú te empeñaste en hacerme la vida imposible y parece que lo has logrado. Me hiciste sufrir como a nadie en el mundo y aun así ¿Te atreves a decir que soy importante para ti? ¡No seas ridícula! – Exclamo la joven presa de la ira y el odio y el dolor que sentía.

-Yo… ¡De verdad lo siento! – Fue lo único que pudo decir la peli naranja a la vez que su esfuerzo por evitar que sus lágrimas salieran se desvanecía dando paso a todo un rio de agua salada que salía de sus ojos.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme? – Pregunto Robín levantándose del asiento acercándose a la puerta.

-No – Respondió Nami haciendo que la que alguna vez fue su amiga se detuviera y la mirara – En verdad, lo que yo vine a decirte es que… Zoro y yo viajamos fuera del país para irnos a vivir juntos – dijo mirándola expectante y nerviosa.

Robín guardo silencio, pero sus ojos detonaron la gran sorpresa que sentía al oír las palabras de Nami.

-Yo… entiendo si me odias Robín, pero… yo… yo amo a Zoro y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado… yo… créeme que si pudiera evitarte este sufrimiento, lo haría… pero… no puedo – expreso finalmente levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Eres una maldita perra, Nami. Después de que me quitas a mi novio… ¿Tienes el descaro de venirme a decir que te vas con él para hacer su vida juntos? – Murmuro Robín apretando los puños y sus ojos con fuerza.

-¡NO! – Exclamo Nami – Yo… quiero que sepas todo como es. Quiero saber que al menos no me odiaras por el resto de tu vida. Yo sé que no podemos ser amigas… - intentó decir.

-Por supuesto que no podemos ser amigas, Nami – le interrumpió - ¿O acaso que quieres? ¿Qué te considere mi amiga del alma después de todo lo que me hiciste? – Le cuestiono.

-Perdóname, Robín… perdóname – susurro Nami sin saber que más responder.

-¿Desde cuando comenzaron a salir? – pregunto Robín cambiando de tema.

-¿AH?

-¡¿Desde cuando comenzaron a salir?! – Repitió - ¡¿Ustedes tenían todo esto planeado mientras Zoro estaba conmigo?! – Preguntó.

-No, Robín… no es como tú lo imaginas, nosotros solo… nos enamoramos mientras nos íbamos conociendo mejor… - explico Nami.

-Y yo propicie que ustedes se conocieran a fondo… - de reprochó la pelinegra ya más calmada – Tal vez si yo…

-No fue tu culpa… tu eres una mujer excepcional, Robín… nosotros jamás imaginamos que todo esto llegara a suceder…- le dijo en tono suave.

-¿ustedes se acostaron mientras Zoro estaba conmigo? – interrogó Robin.

Nami no respondió.

-¡Responde! ¿Ustedes tuvieron relaciones mientras Zoro y yo éramos novios? – repitió ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nosotros… - Balbuceó la peli naranja – nosotros… Sí…- Respondió finalmente.

-Nami, yo… pensé que eras mi amiga, jamás pensé que tú me traicionarías de esta manera ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con el sabiendo que yo o amaba? – Le reclamo Robin entre lágrimas.

-Perdóname…

-Zoro te tirara como a una basura. Justo como lo que tú eres y justo como lo hizo conmigo. Eso tenlo por seguro – apuntó ella con agresividad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sé que Zoro me ama! – se defendió Nami.

-Él me amo a mi primero querida. Te lo recuerdo. Y además, estoy segura que… si tú no te hubieras entrometido en nuestras vidas, él y yo hoy estaríamos juntos – Le reprocho mientras abría la puerta y la "invitaba" no muy formalmente a que abandonara el departamento.

-Robin, solo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Recuerda que te aprecio, que estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mí durante tantos años y que… y que espero que seas muy feliz – Dijo la peli naranja a manera de despedida.

-Si lo que dices fuera cierto. Jamás te habrías atrevido a entrometerte en mi vida. De ahora en adelante, olvida que fuiste mi amiga, olvida que yo existí en tu vida. Olvida todo sobre mi – se despidió Robin para después cerrar la puerta suavemente y quedarse sola, llorando en su departamento – _"te deseo todo Nami… menos que seas feliz…"_ – Pensó con rabia para después tomar con decisión el teléfono y marcar un número - ¿Hola? ¿Sanji? Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente ¿Podemos vernos?

Luffy y Vivi estaban en el departamento de Nami bastante preocupados. La peli naranja había salido ya mucho rato y no regresaba. Zoro había llamado varias veces preguntando por ella y no pudieron darle respuesta.

-¿Tú tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? – Le pregunto el joven morocho a su novia – Tal vez ella menciono algo y tú no lo recuerdas…

-Ella simplemente dijo que iba a dar una vuela, pero eso fue hace mucho rato. No entiendo en donde pueda estar… - Comento la peli azul.

-Zoro dijo que venía para acá. Cuando él llegue tal vez podamos saber dónde está Nami – Respondió.

-¿Y si le paso algo malo? – Cuestiono Vivi.

-No te precipites, querida. Las malas noticias con las que llegan primero – le consoló él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tengo miedo. Luffy. Espero que Nami se encuentre bien – Dijo ella aferrándose a los brazos del joven.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento se abrió dando paso a Nami quien se veía fuertemente afectada – Hola – Dijo para después irse a servir un trago.

-¡Nami! – Exclamo Vivi aliviada - ¡¿En dónde has estado?! – Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga.

-Fui al departamento de Robin – Respondió sin animo para después tomar asiento.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito la ojiazul - ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá? – Pregunto.

-Fui a decirle que me voy del país… pero no resulto bien – comento la peli naranja para después beber un sorbo de su trago.

-Tienes que dejar esa etapa de tu vida atrás, Nami – Apunto Luffy mientras se servía un trago y se acomodaba.

-Sentí la necesidad de decírselo. No pude evitarlo – Respondió con sinceridad.

-Con eso solo te haces más daño a ti y también a ella... – Le dijo Vivi.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero lo hecho está y así se queda. Por lo menos pude despedirme de ella y decirle que puede contar conmigo – Nami rio un poco. Pero no creo que lo tenga muy en cuenta – Dijo ya un poco más relajada.

-Nami… - Susurro Vivi antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido del timbre del departamento – Debe ser Zoro, estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo para después ir a abrir la puerta y comprobar su supuesto.

-Buenas noches – Dijo el peli verde entrando al departamento y acercándose preocupado a su novia - ¿En dónde has estado?

-Fui donde Robin. Fui a despedirme – Respondió Nami levantándose y alejándose de él.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamo el joven – No creo que haya sido una buena idea – comento.

-Ya no importa – dijo Nami encaminándose hacia el corredor que daba a las habitaciones – Ahora si me disculpas. Iré a dormir un rato. Estoy muy cansada – Explico para después retirarse dejando a los demás muy confundidos.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Zoro extrañado.

-No lo sé – Respondió Vivi confundida – Está muy extraña.

-Tal vez solo se encuentre cansada. Es mejor dejarla dormir… además, mañana viene la señora Swan junto con la hermana de Nami para despedirse… supongo que quiere descansar para eso – Supuso Luffy tratando de disipar las dudas.

-Es posible… espero que se encuentre bien – Comentó Vivi.

\- Me retiro entonces. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Hasta luego – Dijo Zoro para después salir del departamento muy confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Nami se había alejado de esa manera? Honestamente no entendía nada, parecía llena de rabia, de rencor. Estaba triste y muy afectada por algo. Pero él no sabía de qué se trataba. Pero ya no podía pensar más en eso, puesto que tenía que dejar todos sus asuntos listos y además prepararse para la visita de su suegra. ¡Se iba a llevar a su hija, y ella había estado de acuerdo! No entendía a esa mujer. Según Nami, Bellemere Swan había estado en total acuerdo con el viaje. No había puesto problemas para ella e incluso les había ofrecido toda ayuda posible. Pero… ¿Por qué todo había sido así?

**Bien les dejo el capítulo 13 que está lleno de intrigas e incertidumbres y drama… mucho drama… **

**Perdón por la tardanza… como siempre… pero aquí está el capítulo… gracias a todos los que lo siguen y dejan su comentario son bien recibidos! **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-¡Nami, hija que alegría me da verte! – Exclamó Bellemere mientras se acercaba a Nami y la abrazaba.

-A mí también me da mucha alegría, mamá – respondió la joven mientras veía a su hermana que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos – Nojiko…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Respondió una mujer de estatura media, cabello azul claro y ojos del mismo color. Aparentaba al menos treinta años y parecía muy seria.

-Hermana, yo…

-¡¿Cómo ese eso que te vas para Inglaterra?! – Exclamó la aludida con rabia.

-Nami, pero no nos has presentado a tu novio… Interrumpió su madre tratando de evitar una discusión.

La peli naranja suspiro aliviada y miro a Zoro que se encontraba con semblante serio – Mamá, hermana…. Él es Roronoa Zoro, mi novio – les presento con una sonrisa.

La madre de Nami y el peli verde estrecharon las manos amigablemente – es un gusto conocerle, señora Swan – dijo el joven – y a usted también – dijo dirigiéndose a la hermana de Nami, quien simplemente lo miró con odio para después dejar ver un gesto de fastidio.

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerle, señor Roronoa – Respondió Bellemere sonriente intentando disimular la mala educación de su hija mayor – Bien… No creo que un aeropuerto sea un buen lugar para discutir. ¿Por qué no nos llevan a nuestro hotel? – Propuso.

-¿Hotel? – Pregunto Zoro sorprendido – Les tenía preparado un departamento con todos los servicios incluidos, para que no tuvieran que molestarse por nada – comento.

-No necesitamos de sus atenciones, Roronoa. Estoy seguro que en un hotel estaremos mejor que en unos de sus departamentos – Respondió Nojiko agresivamente.

-No seas mal educada Nojiko. Si él señor Zoro nos ha preparado un departamento, no debemos rechazarlo – le reprocho la señora Swan mientras se encaminaba a la salida del aeropuerto seguido de la mayor de las dos hermanas que iba bufando por estar en presencia de "ese sujeto extranjero".

-Lamento mucho todo, Zoro – se disculpó Nami una vez que sus familiares se alejaron.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, pequeña – dijo él acercándose lentamente intentando darle un suave beso, el cual ella evadió comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, el joven suspiro resignado, desde el día anterior su novia había estado así y tal vez eran los nervios por la pronta partida, así que decidió no preocuparse mucho.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento que Zoro tenía preparado, las empleadas los atendieron y se acomodaron en la sala del lugar – Bien… Creo que merecemos una explicación, Nami. ¡Tú no puedes irte así como así! – Bufó Nojiko.

-Hermana…

-Claro que puede irse, hija. Tiene veinticuatro años y puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca ¿No te paree? – interrumpió Bellemere.

-¡Pero no puede irse del país! ¡No puede! – Exclamo la joven sintiéndose impotente - Y tú Zoro… ¡No puedes llevarse a MI hermana! – le grito.

-¡¿Puedes callarte, hermana?! – Exclamo la peli naranja - ¡Es mi vida, yo soy quien decide lo que hace con ella! – Proclamo – Además, la decisión de irme la he tomado yo… Zoro no me está llevando a la fuerza ni nada por el estilo – Dijo finalmente.

-Nami… ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? – Le preguntó Nojiko indignada.

-¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una chiquilla! ¿Entiendes? – Le respondió – Si estaba con Sanji, era malo para ti, si estoy con Zoro también es malo… entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Cuestiono.

Nojiko se levantó se su asiento y salió del departamento dando un portazo

-Nami… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Zoro que jamás había visto reaccionar a su novia de esa manera.

La peli naranja suspiro y se encamino hacia el balcón del departamento, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Lamento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar esta discusión, señor Roronoa – comento Bellemere apenada – Mi hija… ella siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con su hermana… - Explico.

-No se preocupe, señora Swan… Entiendo – Respondió al peli verde sintiéndose incomodo por estar causando una pelea familiar.

-Ahora que estamos solos… Quisiera que me explicara todo desde un principio – Le pidió la madre de Nami con un semblante serio, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Vera… Nami y yo llevamos saliendo poco tiempo, debo confesarle – Comenzó el joven – en esta ciudad hay cosas que… Digamos, nos atormentan – Dijo intentando obviar el hecho que él solía ser el novio de la mejor amiga de Nami – Es por eso… es por eso que queremos irnos a vivir a otros lugar, que será Inglaterra, pues allá viven Vivi y Luffy y ellos serán gran compañía para nosotros, en especial para Nami, pues yo… yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo – Explico.

-Entiendo- Asintió Bellemere – Pero… ¿Usted quién es, señor Zoro? – Cuestionó.

El joven se quedó sin habla por unos segundos – Yo… bueno, yo… soy el único hijo menor de la familia Roronoa, de procedencia China. Estoy a cargo del bienestar de nuestras empresas, que están esparcidas por todo el mundo, Mi familia vive en China, por lo cual yo siempre ha tenido que vivir solo… Conocer a Nami… me enseño que hay diferentes formas de vivir, que la soledad no es un problema si la compartes con alguien como ella… - Dijo con un brillo único en sus ojos.

El hombre sonrió – Nunca nadie había hablado así que mi hija – comentó – veo que usted la ama, Zoro, así que… por mí no hay ningún problema para que se vayan, solo espero que estén en contacto con nosotros de vez en cuando… - Dijo sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, señora Swan. No se preocupe por Nami, yo la cuidare con mi propia vida si es necesario – Agregó el peli verde con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Además, señor Roronoa… debe saber que cuando Nami me hablo de usted por teléfono… su voz sonaba diferente, sonaba con una nueva esperanza, no sonaba igual a cuando me hablaba de su novio anterior, Sanji… supongo que usted lo conoce – comento la madre de la peli naranja.

-Sí, lo conozco. Tengo la desgracia de haberlo conocido en malas circunstancias… pero él es pasado ahora – respondió el más joven de la sala.

Bellemere sonrió de nuevo. Para Roronoa Zoro, el hablar de Nami era como una bendición, su rostro se iluminaba y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Sanji había sido una mala jugada para Nami, quien huyéndole a la soledad, acepto una relación con ese joven, quien solo la utilizaba. Bellemere lo sabía, pero jamás quiso inmiscuirse en esa relación. Su hija estaba muy grande para tomar sus propias decisiones y por la señora Swan estaba seguro que ésta decisión sería la mejor de su vida.

La peli naranja entró de nuevo a la sala sintiéndose un poco más despejada. Al ver a su madre y a su novio sonreír se sintió confundid - ¿Sucedió algo que yo no sepa? – Preguntó curiosa.

Bellemere se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a la joven – Espero que esta vez sí seas feliz, porque puedo ver que este hombre si te ama de verdad – le susurró al oído haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Mamá… yo…

-Se feliz, mi querida Nami. No dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino – le aconsejó conforme regresaba a su sitio.

La joven tomó su asiento muy sorprendida por las palabras de su Madre. Pero a la vez complacida. Ella jamás había conseguido una aprobación cuando estaba con Sanji, sabía que esa relación le desagradaba a su familia, aunque nunca se lo dijeran, ahora Bellemere aprobaba su viaje a Inglaterra y aprobaba a la persona con la que ella compartiría el resto de sus días… eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

-No se preocupe, yo hablare con Nojiko y esta noche estaremos en tu departamento para irnos a despedir. Se van mañana y creo que tienen muchas cosas por arreglar ¿No es cierto? – cuestiono Bellemere unos segundos después.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza -Faltan los últimos detalles antes del viaje – dijo.

-Entonces vayan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, tarde o temprano Nojiko regresara y tendré la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se despidieron, para encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento para abordar el auto, antes de salir del edificio Zoro se detuvo y miro a Nami quien se encontraba distante – dime la verdad, Nami ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto.

La joven giro su cabeza y lo miro detenidamente – no me pasa nada, Zoro. Y apresúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer – le indico para después recostar su cabeza en el espaldar.

El peli verde suspiro y se encamino en dirección a su departamento, donde tenía que recoger algunas cosas faltantes. Una vez en el lugar, le ofreció algo de tomar a su novia quien lo rechazo rotundamente – no tenemos tiempo – dijo mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta principal.

-Nami, has estado evadiéndome desde ayer. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo Robin? – Pregunto.

-No me dijo nada, Zoro. ¿Podemos irnos?

El joven se acercó a Nami y la abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera – No me digas que te has arrepentido del viaje – pidió.

-Zoro…

-Nami… por favor no hagas esto. Dime que te pasa, dime que tienes – Dijo suplicante.

-Yo…

Zoro tomó el rostro de la joven y lo acerco al de él besándola suavemente, cosa que ella correspondió - ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? – le pregunto.

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto – dijo finalmente la peli naranja separándose de él – Tu puedes… Tú puedes dejar de amarme, Zoro. Es más, puede que ni siquiera me ames y que solo… solo estés encaprichado conmigo, como lo estabas con Robin y yo… yo no quiero eso, Zoro… Yo no quiero… - Le explico en medio de sollozos.

El peli verde volvió a acercarse e hizo que sus miradas se encontraras – Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Nami… ¿Piensas que no te amo? – Cuestiono – Te amo como a nadie en el mundo, Nami. Te amo locamente, Tanto que estoy dejando mi vida tirada por ti, por estar a tu lado, por saber que te encuentras bien… has cambiado mi vida, Nami y aunque sé que lo que le hice a Robin no estuvo bien, no me arrepiento, porque ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú. Te has convertido en mi razón de ser, pequeña y si tú… si tú dudas de todo lo que siento por ti, estás haciendo que todos mis esfuerzos no hayan valido la pena…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por los hermosos ojos castaños de ella – Yo… Zoro… Tengo mucho miedo… - Confesó finalmente.

El joven la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos y le beso suavemente – No tengas miedo, Nami… Te juro por mi vida que haré todo lo posible para que seamos felices – susurro mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez salvajemente, con mucha pasión, recorriendo su rostro suavemente para después pasar a su cuello seguido de sus hombros y su pecho.

-Zoro… no tenemos tiempo para esto… - Susurro la peli naranja mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no corresponder a los dulces y deliciosos besos que él le daba.

-Déjame demostrar cuanto te amo… - Murmuró él mientras hacía que las ropas de manos se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

-Zoro…

Zoro comenzó a caminar lentamente empujándola contra el sofá de la sala, tumbándola suavemente y dándole delicados besos por todo su cuerpo, poco a poco se fueron envolviendo en sus caricias y besos hasta que algo los interrumpió. Alguien comenzó a tocar a la puerta insistentemente, de manera agresiva y brusca – Zoro, ve y abre… - le pidió Nami mientras tomaba la camina de él del suelo y se tapaba un poco su cuerpo.

El joven busco sus bóxeres y su pantalón por el suelo, se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta de mal humor - ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a tocar o…? – Exclamo antes de mirar a quien estaba parado frente a él.

-Zoro, querido… que poco amable eres… - Escucho Nami que alguien decía desde afuera. Una voz muy familiar… tremendamente familiar….

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamo él sin moverse no un milímetro de su posición.

-Creo que necesitaba hablar – Respondió la persona desde afuera confirmando las sospechas de Nami.

-Robin… creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir – le dijo Zoro mientras la peli naranja comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente.

-¡Pues yo creo que todavía hay muchas cosas que decir! – Grito ella empujándolo y entrando al departamento encontrando a Nami… su antigua amiga Nami en nada más y nada menos que en ropa interior.

-Robin… yo… nosotros… puedo explicarlo – balbuceo Nami.

-No tienes por qué explicarle nada, Nami – le interrumpió Zoro poniéndose frente a Robin – Creo que es mejor que te vayas, aquí no eres bien recibida – le dijo.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Zoro? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme con mi mejor amiga?... – Preguntó Robin entre sollozos.

-Ya te explicamos que no fue nuestra intención hacerte daño, Robin… lo nuestro sucedió así no más… de la nada – intento explicar el joven.

-¡Te vas a ir con ella y si acaso llevan un mes de conocerse! – Le recrimino la joven - ¡Y no fuiste capaz de casarte conmigo, sabiendo que teníamos una relación sólida y estable!

-No más, Robin… ¡Por favor ya déjanos en paz! – Grito el perdiendo el control - ¡Entiende de una vez por todas que lo de nosotros ya no funcionaba!

La peli negra guardo silencio mientras Nami se sentía miserable. Robin había sido una mujer orgullosa, digna y fuerte y ahora… ahora estaba totalmente humillada – Robin… No vuelvas atrás… por favor no sufras más y trata de hacer tu vida… - Le dijo la castaña en tono suplicante.

-Yo, Nami… Yo tenía mi vida hecha hasta que tú te interpusiste en mis planes… de no ser por ti, ahora Zoro y yo… estaríamos…

-¡Estaríamos nada! – Completó Zoro - ¡Tarde o temprano lo que había entre nosotros se iba a acabar!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rudo conmigo?

El joven suspiro hondamente – No te hagas más daño y vete por favor – Le pidió.

Ella se giró sobre los talones y salió derrotada del departamento.

Zoro y Nami tomaron asiento e intentaron organizar sus ideas – Creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi departamento, se está haciendo tarde – Propuso ella mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa.

Él asintió y se vistió. El viaje fue largo y silencioso. Ninguno sabía que decir ni que opinar. Ambos se sentían culpables, pero a la vez conscientes de que lo que había entre Robin y Zoro terminaría de un momento a otro, sin importar la aparición de Nami.

Al llegar al departamento, Luffy y Vivi los esperaban con un semblante no muy alentador – Nami… - Susurro la peli azul mientras él extendía un sobre.

La peli naranja lo recibió y lo abrió preocupada – No estaba esperando nada en especial – Comento. Al sacar una hoja del sobre y leerla su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido e indignado - ¿Qué significa esto? – Exclamo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el timbre del departamento sonó y al abrir la puerta, Nojiko y Bellemere hicieron aparición – Buenas noches – Dijeron al unísono mientras se quedaban observando el rostro iracundo de Nami que no podía pronunciar palabra mientras leía una y otra vez el papel que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, mocosa? – Pregunto Nojiko arrebatándole la hoja de las manos y leyéndola. A cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se iba tornando agresivo, con rabia, mientras que Zoro y Bellemere lo observaban fijamente muy interesados sin saber sé que se trataba.

-¡Te lo dije, Te lo dije Nami! – Grito la mayor de las hermanas mientras le entregaba el papel a su madre - ¡Ese malnacido solo quería jugar contigo! – Exclamo preso de la ira.

-¿Cuál sujeto? ¿Qué está pasando Nami? – pregunto Zoro confuso mientras miraba a su novia que no podía musitar palabra.

-Sanji… Sanji obtuvo de alguna manera documentos donde implica a Nami como su codeudora… eso quiere decir que si él no pada sus deudas, es Nami quien tendrá que hacerlo y pues… al parecer… el no pago sus cuentas y ahora Nami tiene que responder ante los cobradores, por lo cual no podrá viajar… - Explico Vivi quien ya había leído la carta de los cobradores con anterioridad – Ese documento es una demanda legal que se interpone para hacer efectivo el cobro – Agregó.

-¡Maldito sujeto! – Exclamo Zoro con rabia - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto?! – Grito.

-Al parecer se enteró del viaje y quiso arruinarlo todo – Supuso Luffy con su rostro pensativo.

-¿Pero cómo…?- el peli verde se detuvo y saco de su bolsillo se celular, marco un número y espero a que alguien atendiera la llamada - ¡Tú, Robin! ¡Tú! – Fue lo primero que dijo al obtener respuesta.

-_No me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, querido… ahora tu hermosa noviecita tendrá que pagar más de doce millones de dólares entre intereses de mora, autos, viajes, departamentos y demás que Sanji Black ha disfrutado… - _respondió ella.

-Esos papeles son falsos, Robin y lo sabes. Has que los cobradores retiren la demanda – Exigió mientras era observado por la madre de Nami y los demás.

-_Olvídalo, Cariño… con esa demanda tendrán que quedarse mucho más tiempo en nueva york y además… Estoy segura que tendrán que pagar ese dinero, que no creo que Nami posea…_

-No sé si Nami tenga doce millones de dólares, Robin. Pero yo si los tengo, así que haznos un favor y retira esa demanda que no te servirá de nada – Volvió a exigir el indagando.

-_Gasta tu dinero entonces. No es mi problema, no voy a retirar esa demanda, además… este es asunto entre los cobradores, de quienes yo soy la representante y Nami. Así que por favor no te metas – _Le sugirió ella.

Nojiko se acercó a su cuñado y le pidió el celular. Él accedió confundido – Tiempo sin escucharte, Robin – Dijo pacíficamente.

-¿Nojiko? – Pregunto confundida.

-Sí, soy yo. Y veo que no conoces a mi familia, Robin. Se supone que llevamos años de conocernos y aun no sabes de lo que somos capaces de hacer – comento la joven.

-_Este no es tu asunto, Nojiko. Tu hermana se metió en mi vida y es turno de vengarme._

-No me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos – Especifico – Eres abogada y se supone que debes saber que, si Nami deja un representante a su nombre, puede viajar a cualquier parte del mundo con la condición de notificarse ante el juez durante el proceso. Así que, si lo que quieres es que mi hermano y su novio se queden en el país más tiempo, esta no es la forma correcta. Y lamento decirte que son las siete de la noche y que ya no encontraras algún lugar donde conseguir más documentos falsos… además, si quieres has efectivo esos cobros que los Swan tenemos mucho dinero para pagarte y en caso de que nos haga falta algo, el señor Roronoa se ofreció amablemente a pagar las deudas de ese sujeto Sanji. Así que… sin más que decirte, me despido – Dijo finalmente para después apagar el celular y devolvérselo a Zoro quien lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? – pregunto Nami después de salir de su estado de Shock.

-Digamos que… una conversación entre abogados – Respondió Nojiko mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Entonces Nami puede viajar mañana a primera hora? – Pregunto Vivi emocionada.

La joven asintió – Yo seré tu representante, Nami. Aunque no creo que lo necesites, pues lo más seguro es que tu amiga o lo que sea, retire la denuncia mañana mismo – Comento.

-Muchas gracias, hermana. Muchas gracias – suspiro la joven aliviada.

-¿Qué fue lo pasó entre ustedes, Nami? – Pregunto Bellemere haciendo que las dos parejas se estremeciera.

-Mamá, yo…

-Algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado como para que Robin, esa joven tan amable que conocí hace años, este en esta situación – Reflexiono la mujer.

-Zoro… Zoro solía ser el novio de Robin, Mamá – Confeso finalmente la menor de las Swan.

Un silencio rondó la sala durante unos segundos.

-Déjame decirte Zoro, que tienes un muy mal gusto – Dijo Nojiko después de un rato.

-¿P…Por q… que? – Tartamudeo el aludido.

-No puedo creer que te hayas metido con esa chica tan desesperante y también con una mocosa – respondió Nojiko a lo que todos sonrieron menos Nami.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que… ¡No soy una mocosa! – Grito la peli naranja haciendo que los demás rieran.

-¡Bien… entonces vamos a celebrar nuestro último día en esta ciudad! – Exclamo Nojiko mientras servía algunos tragos y ponía algunos snack en la mesa. Todos asintieron felices.

Al final de la noche, Nami, Su hermana y Madre estaban parados en el balcón del departamento. Las tres miraban hacia el horizonte, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente Nami las interrumpió sonriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Nami? – Pregunto.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Nojiko – dijo ella mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

-Es lo que tenía que hacer, sería muy feliz viéndote hacer tu vida con un sujeto fastidioso que te ama por sobre todas las cosas – Dijo conforme recibía un fuerte golpe por parte de Nami.

-Zoro no es un sujeto fastidioso, pero si me ama – Aseguró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que dos de las tres personas más importantes de su vida pudieron percibir.

-Solo prométeme que serás feliz, Hija – le pidió Bellemere acariciando su largo y liso cabello rojizo y contemplando con nostalgia esos ojos castaños que tan adoraba ver.

-Seré muy feliz, Mamá. Seré muy feliz – prometió ella mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y veía hacia dentro del departamento, donde estaban Luffy y Zoro recogiendo la suciedad que había quedado de la celebración mientras Vivi dormía plácidamente en el sofá, cubierta por la chaqueta de su novio.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte. Los muebles del departamento de Nami estaban totalmente cubiertos y las maletas estaban a un lado de la habitación – Es mejor que te des un baño y te prepares. Nosotros iremos al departamento que Zoro nos proporcionó para bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto – Dijo Bellemere mientras se encaminaba y se despedía de los presentes al igual que Nojiko.

Nami se quedó en el balcón unos segundos más. ¿Cuántas cosas habían tenido que pasar pata que ella pudiera detenerse a mirar el amanecer con calma y tranquilidad? Sin duda, muchas. Ese día se cumplía un mes exacto desde que había conocido a Roronoa Zoro, el hombre que había cambiado su vida por completo. Hacia un mes ella se había levantado y se había puesto a preparar las cosas del trabajo y su desayuno rápido sin detenerse a morar el hermoso amanecer. Ahora podía hacerlo, con calma. Ahora veía las cosas de una manera totalmente diferente, pues con ella se encontraba el hombre al cual amaba locamente. Pronto se acabaría el año y comenzaría una nueva vida en Londres junto con él. Era una buena forma de comenzar. Ése día pudo comprender que uno no termina de conocer a las personas jamás y que si bien pensó que conocía a Robin, se había equivocado. Por eso ya no importaba. Ahora los primeros rayos del sol de invierno neoyorquino alumbraban el rostro de una nueva mujer, de alguien que había aprendido a amar sin ataduras, de alguien que había aprendido a entregarse completamente sin temer las consecuencias, de alguien que había desafiado al mundo entero solo por sentirse completa, por sentirse feliz.

-Nami… es mejor que te apresures – susurro Zoro desde adentro mirándola cariñosamente. Ella asintió y entro de nuevo. Su familia ya había partido y Luffy y Vivi estaban terminando de recoger sus cosas para poderse marchar. La joven miro a su novio y le sonrió – Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto? – le pregunto a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa. Después de esto el joven se despidió y partió hacia su casa, donde todavía tenía muchas cosas por arreglar.

La castaña se tomó unos segundos más para observar a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por sabanas y los objetos guardados en cajas. Su auto ya estaba vendido y Nojiko terminaría de arreglar los últimos detalles para enviarle el dinero. No había nada que la atara a ese lugar. Absolutamente Nada. Sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño rápido y terminar de recoger sus cosas. Faltaba muy poco para partir…

Continuará…

**Lamentos de la escritora:**

**Por fin doy señales de vida, disculpen la tardanza totalmente injustificable. Quedan dos capítulos a partir de este el capítulo 15 y el epilogo que contaría como capítulo 16. Ya queda poco para el final de esta bonita historia. **

**Espero sus amorosos comentarios acerca de este capítulo, agradezco mucho los comentarios de Flamars y de VKM25 que me dan ánimo para seguir con este fic. Prometo acabarlo antes de que se termine este año. Saludos, espero sus comentarios. **


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 Un amor permitido.

Vivi y Luffy ingresaron a su habitación y se tendieron en la cama por unos segundos. Ambos miraban hacia arriba y sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

-¿Sabes lo que nos espera en Londres? – Pregunto Vivi con una sonrisa.

Luffy sonrió y suspiro – Si… sé que tendremos que hablar con tu Padre para poder formalizar nuestra relación – Respondió resignado – No creo que ella vaya a estar muy feliz por nosotros – Agregó.

-Mi padre es un poco difícil de tratar, cariño. Pero es una buena persona y sé que estará muy feliz porque por fin puedo estar con alguien que me quiere de verdad – Le dijo ella mientras se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos – Porque tú me quieres de verdad ¿Cierto?

Él la abrazo y la beso fuertemente, cuando se separaron la miro a los ojos – por supuesto que te quiero de verdad, Vivi… si no fuera así, no te habría seguido hasta este país solo para estar contigo… - Le respondió mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la joven.

-Pero te divertiste en este lugar ¿Me equivoco? – Pregunto ella en tono pícaro mientras le daba suaves besitos en las mejillas.

Él sonrió – Claro que me divertí en este lugar, en especial en las noches – le dijo mientras la atraía aún más - si era posible - Hacia él.

-Eres un picaron, Luffy… - comento la peli azul mientras se disponía a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Para donde crees que vas? – Le pregunto el joven mientras la tomaba por el brazo e impedía que ella se levantara.

-Tenemos que terminar de recoger las cosas, cariño. Si no nos apresuramos, nos dejara el avión – le respondió ella para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño para ducharte y cambiarse de ropa.

Luffy siguió tumbado en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza – Supongo que tiene razón – Dijo en voz alta – Es hora de partir.

El joven se levantó y metió las últimas cosas en la maleta, observo el lugar y sonrió. En esa habitación había pasado las mejores noches de su vida al lado de la mujer a la cual amaba con locura. Ella se había convertido en poco tiempo en la persona a la cual Luffy adoraba por sobre todas las cosas y por la cual haría cualquier sacrificio con tal de permanecer a su lado. ¿Sacrificio? Ir a la mansión Nefertari para hablar con Cobra, el Padre de Vivi era un sacrificio. Pero valía la pena. Ese hombre podría ser el padre de su novia, pero no controlaba su vida, por lo cual no se trataba de ir la pedirle permiso para algo… solo se trataba de ir a su casa a comentarle sobre su relación con la joven heredera de los Nefertari.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a bien presentado – Dijo él en voz alta mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía al baño en busca de su novia.

Ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo en el departamento de su novia, Zoro llego a su casa cansado, pero feliz. El último mes había sido para él una experiencia completa y de eso había aprendido muchas cosas y sacando provecho de otras. ¿Conclusiones? Bastantes. Por una parte, había aprendido que la vida es mucho más sencilla si se toman las decisiones correctas. Él había actuado en busca de su felicidad, y ahí estaba, apunto de tomar un avión para irse del país con la mujer que lo complementaba. Fantástico. Habían pasado muchas cosas para que el pudiera llegar al punto de entirse totalmente feliz.

Roronoa Zoro, fue un hombre solo desde temprana edad. Su comportamiento serio y aduro le permitieron avanzar mucho en cuestiones de negocios, se había convertido en el líder absoluto y supremo de todo el consorcio de empresas que su familia poseía. Su cuenta bancaria era una de las más codiciadas por aquellos ambiciosos que solo buscaban dinero y riqueza, millonario, joven y atractivo. Pero solo. La experiencia le había enseñado que no podía confiar en nadie, por el simple hecho que las personas de la actualidad eran interesadas en el dinero, mas no en los sentimientos. Tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de muchas mujeres con quienes se relacionaba solo físicamente. Nunca se había enamorado de una forma seria, hasta hacia un mes, cuando conoció a esa bella joven de ojos chocolate, que con su fuerza e inocencia le había demostrado que ella veía al hombre detrás de la mirada profunda y no al hombre exitoso y rico que podía ofrecerle el mundo entero si así ella lo deseaba.

En un mes había enfrentado más problemas y emociones que los que había enfrentado en toda su vida. Había pasado de la paternidad a la perdida, del encantamiento al amor, de la rabia hasta la flaqueza. Todo un mes. Había destruido la vida de una persona significativa para él solo por la búsqueda de la felicidad propia, pero no se arrepentía. ¿Cómo arrepentirse si lo que había conseguido había llenado ese eterno vacío de su solitario corazón? No, no podía arrepentirse ni quería hacerlo. Simplemente quería irse de ese lugar y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Nami, esa mujer encantadora del cabello naranja que le había enseñado a mirar el mundo de una manera totalmente diferente.

Zoro sonrió para sí mismo y recogió sus maletas. Todos los muebles de su departamento estaban cubiertos por sabanas, los objetos valiosos estaban guardados en cajas fuertes, su ropa estaba toda empacada en sus maletas. ¿Sus sentimientos? Esos estaban con la mujer del cabello naranja que esperaba por el para partir juntos a un lejano lugar, donde podrían hacer a un lado todos los recuerdos dolorosos y comenzar a vivir juntos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, echo un último vistazo. Ahí había vivido los años más solos de su vida, pero esos malos recuerdos allí se quedaban. Sonrió de nuevo y cerró. Guardo sus llaves en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a tomar un taxi.

Afuera del edificio, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules lo observaba desde lejos, procurando no ser visto. Al ver al hombre de cabellos verdes salir a tomar un taxi, el espía o mejor dicho, Sanji sonrió – _Gracias a la obsesión de Robin contigo me hice de algunos millones – _pensó mientras abordaba su auto. Robin le había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero solo pata que él le consiguiera unos documentos en donde implicara a Nami en sus enredos crediticios. Sanji lo consiguió con mucha facilidad y ahora podía proclamarse millonario. ¿A quién le importaba? A él. Finalmente todo el plan de Robin se había ido abajo, por lo cual ella había perdido considerables sumas de dinero, pero a él ya no le importaba, tenía su dinero y era lo único que lo hacia feliz.

Nami había sido víctima de la ambición de Sanji Black. Se había convertido en su objeto o cajero automático, por lo cual había sufrido mucho. Ella fue reservada por muchos años en el tema amoroso y le había abierto las puertas de su corazón a él quien solo la utilizo. Esas heridas ya estaban sanadas y cicatrizadas. Su corazón latía con fuerza por otro hombre, el joven de mirada profunda que le había mostrado que la vida es más que sufrimiento y dolor. Que le había enseñado a amar de verdad y hacer cualquier clase de sacrificio por ello. Y si, ahí estaba ella, a punto de cerrar por última vez la puerta del departamento donde había vivido momentos de pena y gloria, sintiéndose feliz.

Nami miro a Luffy y a Vivi, quienes a su vez la observaban comprensivamente y ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y tomados de la mano. Volteo su mirada y observo sus maletas y por ultimo su departamento ¿Sería Feliz en Inglaterra? Si, estaba segura de ello. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: Estaba enamorada de alguien que le correspondió. Satisfecha, cerró por última vez la puerta y ella, juntos con la pareja, tomaron el elevador. Una vez afuera tomaron un taxi y se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto.

Nueva York. Allí había vivido los peores momentos de su vida y también los mejores. Había estudiado, se había convertido en una profesional, había hecho amistades y había crecido como persona. Entonces… ¿Por qué se iba de la ciudad? Pues porque le había fallado a alguien muy importante para ella, su mejor amiga Robin. Le había fallado por haberse enamorado del mismo hombre que ella, por haber aceptado luchar por ese amor sin importar las consecuencias. Pero tampoco se arrepentirá. Si de algo estaba segura era de que en el corazón no se mandaba y ella no había elegido enamorarse de Zoro para hacer sufrir a Robin, eso simplemente había sucedido como era su mejor amiga, pero ella sabía desde el primer momento en que supo sus sentimientos hacia Zoro que había en juego dos cosas. Por un lado, la amistad con Robin y por otro lado, su felicidad al lado de Zoro, y por primera vez en su vida, ella había decido por su felicidad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el rostro sonriente de Bellemere les esperaba. La mujer sonrió y abrazo a su hija y a su sobrina de manera maternal.

-Muchas gracias por todo, mama – le dijo Nami – Estaré llamando seguido – le dijo.

-Eso espero… eso espero – menciono ella mientras miraba a Zoro que se acercaba.

-Señora Swan – dijo Zoro interrumpido en abrazo – Gracias por venir.

Bellemere se separó de las jóvenes y se acercó a él – Cuídala, es nuestro tesoro – le dijo para después estrechar su mano.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa y después Nami se acercó a él - ¿Ya es hora? – le pregunto con cierto temblor en su voz.

-Si ya es hora – respondió él también un poco nervioso.

-Entonces, mocosa… supongo que nos volveremos a ver – le dijo Nojiko mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – Cuídate mucho, hermana – comento en un susurro apenas audible para Nami.

-Zoro me cuidara – Respondió ella, a lo que Nojiko bufo no muy contenta.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Bellemere. Fue un placer conocerte – se despidió Luffy que llevaba a Vivi de la mano.

-Fue un gusto, Luffy… Tenga mucho cuidado con Vivi, ella es como una hija para mí. Espero volver a verlos de nuevo en este país.

-No se preocupe, señor. La cuidare como a mi vida – respondió el pelinegro para después hacer una reverencia y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje.

\- Mamá, hermana… creo que esto es todo, cuídense mucho por favor – Dijo Nami a manera de despedida.

-Ustedes también, Hija. Cuídense mucho – Le respondió Bellemere para después ver a su pequeña niña caminar al lado del hombre que amaba con rumbo a su felicidad.

La peli naranja miro por última vez a su alrededor y de nuevo se sintió satisfecha. Observo a Zoro quien caminaba con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sabía que él también estaba feliz y nervioso a la misma vez, pero sabía que pronto estaría en un lugar donde todo quedaría en el pasado y podría hacer realidad su amor… ese que alguna vez, fue prohibido.

¿Quién quedaba? La persona más afectada por la historia. Nico Robin. Ella había sido derrotada por su propia codicia. No, ella no quería el dinero de Zoro, solo quería sentirse querida, amada y respetada por él. Y a causa de su desesperación por conseguir lo que deseaba, se había quedado totalmente sola y abandonada. Había hasta jugado con la propia vida, causando la muerte de su hijo. Y la vida le estaba enseñando que las cosas o son para uno o no lo son.

Ella seguía siendo una muy buena abogada, con un gran trabajo y un gran salario. Seguía siendo una mujer reconocida y hermosa, pero ya no tenía un gramo de dignidad, la había perdido toda luchando contra un amor mucho más fuerte que los problemas y la adversidad. Se sentía traicionada, con toda la razón del mundo, claro está, y también se sentía sola. Tal vez el futuro le traería cosas mejores.

Después de muchas horas de viaje, las dos parejas arribaron a Londres. Luffy y Vivi llevaron a Zoro y a Nami hasta el departamento de la empresa de Zoro, les había conseguido uno muy lindo para ellos. Al llegar, se encontraron en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, un departamento amueblado y muy grande, hermosísimo.

-Bien, este es su departamento. Nosotros no retiramos, estamos algo cansado – Dijo Luffy a manera de despedida, mientras estrechaba la mano de Zoro y se despedía de Nami con un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por todo – se despidió la peli naranja mientras veía a sus amigos partir.

Zoro y su novia vieron como la otra pareja se iba. Ahora eran ellos dos solos, desde ese día, para el resto de su vida.

Saliendo del edificio, Luffy llamó un taxi y él junto con Vivi se dirigió hacia el departamento de la joven peli azul.

-No puedo creer que Nami esté viviendo en esta ciudad – comento ella durante el trayecto con una sonrisa - ¡Me alegra tanto! – Exclamo.

Luffy sonrió ante la expresión de su novia. Ella sí que quería a Nami, se notaba en sus ojos – Me alegra que te alegre.

-¡Podremos hacer tantas cosas juntas! – Volvió a exclamar ella sintiéndose feliz.

Luffy rio por segunda vez y de ahí en adelante, el camino fue silencioso. Al llegar al departamento de la joven, ambos subieron y se tumbaron en el sofá. ¡Estaban agotados! Y era lógico, después de un viaje de tantas horas.

-¿Cuándo iremos a hablar con tu Padre? – Pregunto Luffy esperando un _NO es necesario que hablemos con el _que jamás saldría de la boca de su novia.

-Cuando te sientas listo, cariño – Respondió ella mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el abrigo negro que llevaba y también los zapatos, quedando así con un jean y una camisa de tirantes.

-Yo estoy listo preciosa- le dijo Luffy en tono seductor mientras se levantaba y la rodeaba por la cintura – Te demostrare cuan listo puedo estar – Le susurró al oído a lo que ella rio y se dejó llevar a paso lento por los corredores del departamento, llegando así hasta su habitación, mientras se besaban apasionadamente y la ropa que tenían puesta quedaba regada por el piso, pues en ese momento estorbaba.

Ellos se amaban, no había duda. Se complementaban pero al mismo tiempo eran iguales. Ambos eran observadores y sumamente tiernos, aunque Vivi era mucho más reservada que Luffy. Él por su parte era un hombre galante e increíblemente atractivo, misterioso y muy interesante. Ella era un joven de delgada contextura, alegre y divertida, fuerte y conciliadora. Era una mujer muy atractiva, en especial por sus ojos amatistas, en los cuales Luffy se podía sumergir por horas y horas, sin importarle el resto del mundo. A él le encetaba la alegría que ella podía aportarle a su vida, a ella le encantaba que él le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. A diferencia de la pareja centras de esta historia, su amor no había sido prohibido, lo que les había permitido conocerse más y convivir más entre ellos. Eran felices estando ahí, sintiéndose el uno para el otro, sintiéndose amados y complementados. Sintiéndose felices.

Sin saber en que andaban sus amigos, Zoro y Nami estaban los dos tendidos en la gran cama matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación principal del departamento. Se contemplaban con infinita ternura, observando sus cuerpos desnudos anteriormente cubiertos por caricias y besos del otro. Había sido una manera muy especial de comenzar su nueva vida. Se habían amado con locura, sabiendo que ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre los dos.

Zoro atrajo a su novia hacia sí y le beso la frente – Te amo ¿Sabias? – le pregunto.

Ella sonrió – Claro que lo sabía – le respondió mientras con sus dedos comenzaba a tocar el brazo de su acompañante – y yo te amo a ti – Agrego.

-¿Tú crees que podamos ser felices juntos? – le pregunto el mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Estoy totalmente segura. Si no fuera así, créeme que no habría arriesgado todo lo que puse en juego por ti – le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando.

El sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta – Estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices – susurro mientras se movía un poco tomando su chaqueta del suelo y sacando un cofre negro y extendiéndolo hacia ella quien lo miraba sorprendida – Por eso, Nami, y por qué te amo… ¿Te casarías conmigo? Le pregunto sintiéndose completamente seguro de sus actos.

La peli naranja sonrió y dejo que Zoro le pusiera el anillo en el dedo - Si, Roronoa Zoro… por supuesto que me casare contigo… - Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba suavemente, sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin prohibiciones y para la eternidad.

_FIN…._

**Lamentos de la autora. **

**Al fin se acabó… pero esperen el epilogo que esta súper cute y con sorpresas. **

**Saludos a VKM25 y Roronoa666 gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y seguir esta historia hasta el final. Agradecería sus comentarios. **

**Y también agradecerle a todos los que leen esta historia desde las sombras… para que me entiendan a los que no dejan comentarios pero aun así la siguen. ! Muchas gracias a todos !**

**Y anímense a comentar**


	16. Epilogo

_**Epilogo: Para la eternidad**_

Cuando abrió sus grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, se sintió aliviada al saberse abrazada por unos fuertes brazos masculinos. Como todas las mañanas, desde hacía ya diez años, se levantó agradeciéndole a la vida por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y de ser su esposa. Se giró suavemente intentando no despertarlo, pero se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo mirándola tiernamente mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto él mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y se acurruco en los fuertes brazos de su esposo - ¿Dormir? – Cuestiono risueña - ¡No he dormido al menos en dos días desde que estamos en casa de mi Madre! – protesto mientras hacia el inútil esfuerzo de levantarse, cosa que Zoro le impidió reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Pronto regresaremos al Londres, tenemos que aprovechar – le sonrió al oído mientras con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer la desnuda y esbelta figura femenina bajo las sabanas.

Aun la miraba de esa manera que la hacía sentir sumamente especial. Diez años habían pasado desde que se habían casado y aún seguía la misma llama inapagable entre ellos. Aun se sentía nervioso estando junto a él y se sentía como toda una adolescente siendo cortejada. Pero ya no lo era. Tenía ya treinta y cuatro años de edad, los cuales no aparentaba y había ido superándose y creciendo día a día al lado de su esposo. Se habían casado apenas un mes después de irse a vivir a Londres, Con Luffy y Vivi como testigos del amor que se profesaban. No habían necesitado más. Desde el día que aceptaron frente a Dios y el mundo que se amaban y que estarían juntos por siempre se habían convertido en los seres más felices del universo.

-Zoro… nos tenemos que levantar – dijo ella entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a besar apasionadamente el pecho desnudo de su acompañante, de su amante.

-No… aun no – Respondió el peli verde mientras comenzaba a girarse quedando encima de ella por debajo de las sabanas – Quedémonos un rato más aquí – susurro despacio, de manera sensual haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de su esposa. Justo como la primera vez que la había hecho suya, justo como cuando era prohibido tenerla entre sus brazos y amarla inconteniblemente.

-Pero… - Nami intento hablar pero los ávidos y deseosos labios de él la interrumpieron, besándola suavemente en la boca, comenzando una danza entre sus lenguas.

-¡Papá, Mamá! – exclamo un niño de al menos de nueve años de edad, de cabello de un verde peculiar y ojos color chocolate - ¡dijeron que iríamos a la playa! – Exclamo sin percatarse del sonrojo de Nami, su madre y de Zoro, su padre.

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde, discúlpanos hijo- le respondió la peli naranja mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su esposo quien apenas sonreía.

-La abuela nos está esperando, no se tarde – pidió una niña de hermosos ojos chocolate y cabellos naranjas desde la entrada de la habitación, era pequeña y nadie se imaginaria que ya tenía siete años de edad… era de menuda figura tal como lo era su madre, pero aun así era de carácter fuerte como su padre.

-Dile a la abuela que no tardamos, solo nos cambiamos de ropa y…

-¿Ropa?- pregunto otra niña, mucho más pequeña que los demás, de cabellos verdes y ojos profundos como su padre, llevaban un oso de felpa en sus brazos – Si no parece que tuvieran nada ahí abajo – dijo como su nada haciendo que el rubor de ambas

-Niños, por favor – Hablo Zoro notando lo avergonzada que estaba su esposa – su madre y yo necesitamos arreglarnos antes de ir a la playa… es mejor que vayan con su abuela y esperen allí – les indico mirándoles seriamente, haciendo que sus tres hijos obedecieran y salieran de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándoles solos.

-Por dios santo, Zoro – Exclamo Nami levantándose de la cama estrepitosamente mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse – No es la primera vez que nuestros hijos nos encuentran así – le dijo mientras sacaba del armario su traje de baño y las cosas para ir a la playa.

-¿Acaso es malo que nuestros hijos sepan que nos amamos? – le pregunto el levantándose y saliendo sin ningún reparo de la cama sabiéndose desnudo. Se acercó a ella y le brazo, causando que un leve rubor se presentara en las mejillas de ella.

-No se trata de eso, pero aún son muy pequeños – le recordó ella mientras se ponía su traje de baño ante la mirada no muy satisfecha de su esposo - ¿Qué? – Pregunto mientras le pasaba su traje de baño - ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?

-Preferiría que te quedaras sin ropa y… - respondió el acercándose y abrazándola de nuevo, besándola apasionadamente.

-Les prometimos que iríamos a la playa – le recordó mientras guardaba todo en un bolso y se disponía a salir.

Él suspiro y se puso su ropa de baño. Se encamino al lado de su esposa y la rodeo por la cintura, sintiéndose de pronto extrañamente juvenil.

Al salir de la casa, encontraron a toda la familia reunida. Ahí estaba Nojiko con su esposo Ace y además sus tres hijos, que ya estaban cercanos a la adolescencia. Los cinco estaban en el auto familiar y Nojiko se notaba desesperada - ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – Exclamo furiosa - ¿por qué será que nunca pueden hacer las cosas bien? – grito mientras le daba marcha al motor y comenzaba a recorrer el camino hacia la playa.

Nami sonrió avergonzada ante la mirada cálida de su madre quien sonreía e iba montado en un auto ocupado también por otros dos niños en el asiento trasero y adelante una pareja quienes también sonreían divertidos. Zoro también sonrió pero esta vez fastidiado por la mirada de su amigo y padrino de bodas, Luffy, quien sonreía pacíficamente como de costumbre.

-¡Papá, Mamá! – Grito el hijo mayor de Zoro – Apúrense – les pidió, a lo que la pareja accedió encaminándose hacia su auto y arrancando con dirección a la playa.

Era una vida maravillosa. A pesar de que los Monkey D. y los Roronoa Vivian en Londres, procuraban viajar al menos dos veces al año a los estados unidos, pero no a Nueva York ni muchos menos, sino a New Haven, el pequeño pueblo donde vivía la señora Bellemer Swan. Allí pasaban sus vacaciones y las festividades de finales de año. Siempre sacaban tiempo para sus viajes sin importar cuan ocupados estuvieran Nami y Zoro trabajando en las empresas Roronoa, o los Monkey D. con sus proyectos de arquitectura e ingeniería. ¿Qué más podían pedirle a la vida estas dos parejas?

El viaje hasta la playa había sido muy divertido. Los pequeños Roronoa hacían la experiencia inolvidable, cantando y jugando en la parte trasera del auto, arrancándoles a sus padres más de una carcajada. Y ni hablar del matrimonio Monkey – Nefertari, que iba encantado con sus dos hijos gemelos que cantaban y gritaban a sus primos desde el auto.

-Al fin llegamos – dijo Vivi mientras su esposo estacionaba el auto y veía como sus dos pequeños hijos de siete años salían corriendo en busca de los hijos de Nami y Nojiko.

-Sí, querida. Por fin llegamos – le secundo Luffy mientras se bajaba del auto y daba la vuelta para ayudar a su esposa a bajar. Cuando por fin los dos estaban fuera del vehículo se miraron un largo rato sin decirse nada. Estaban parados el uno al frente de la otra y ambos sonreían como jóvenes enamorados. Y es que el amor entre ellos era así de puro y pasional.

Vivi se empino un poco y beso a su esposo suavemente en los labios – Gracias por estos años – Le susurro mientras tocaba el cabello azabache de su compañero y metía sus finos dedos dentro de él.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla – No tienes nada por que agradecerme – Replico con voz suave y pausada después de separarse un poco – soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte, por haberme aceptado el día que te dije que te amaba hace ya diez años, por haber aceptado ante Dios y La ley divina que me amabas y que pasarías el resto de tus días conmigo y por haberme dado a estos precioso niños, a los cuales amo con toda mi alma – le dijo con voz nostálgica mientras se aferraba a ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro femenino, aprovechando para echarle un vistazo a sus traviesos hijos que ya estaban sumergidos en el mar junto con los tres hijos de los Roronoa y los tres hijos de la hermana de Nami.

-Mi única familia son los Roronoa y tú… sin ti yo… - El volvió a negar con la cabeza y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo – Nos hemos acompañado mutuamente, querida… - Dijo mientras tocaba suavemente el sedoso cabello negro azulado de ella y aspiraba su aroma.

Se separaron y ambos se perdieron en la profundidad de sus ojos, no había duda, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, porque se amaban, se complementaban y se apoyaban en todo momento… habían sido grandes personas antes de conocerse, pero después de que sus caminos se cruzaron, ya nada había sido lo mismo y ellos solo habían podido resignarse a amarse.

Luffy le dio un profundo beso a su esposa y sonrió feliz. Tomo su sombrero y lo metió al auto y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el encuentro de sus amigos, de sus casi hermanos. De esos que habían estado ahí agradeciéndoles con importantes gestos de amistad, todo el apoyo y todo el amor y compañía que alguna vez habían recibido por parte de ello. Caminaron también para reunirse con sus dos pequeños hijos, esos por los cuales Vivi y Luffy darían la vida sin dudarlo por un segundo. Iban a acompañar a ese par de bendiciones que habían llegado para alegrarles la vida y a los cuales protegerían y amarían brindándoles una familia hermosa. Una familia llena de amor.

Zoro salió del mar exhausto y sonriente. ¡Esos niños sí que tenían energía! No se cansaban de jugar en el mar, saltando torpemente las olas y corriendo por la playa con sus primos. Pero esos tres niños se habían convertido en su vida entera. Habían sido todo lo que habían soñado desde hacía muchos años y más. Eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, a parte de su esposa. A ella la amaba con toda su alma, cosa que diez años atrás se había sentido incapaz de hacer.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la de su esposa, quien lo observaba detenidamente de pie, esperando a que se acercara – aquí tienes tu toalla – le dijo dulcemente mientras le entregaba la toalla para secarse. Él sonrió y camino unos pasos terminando con la distancia entre ellos abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Y este abrazo a que se debe? – pregunto ella rodeándolo por el cuello y mirándolo llena de amor. Amor puro y verdadero, y que solo había podido sentir con Zoro, llegando hasta tal punto de arriesgar todo por él. Zoro sonrió y se le acercó al odio – Nunca te eh dicho lo afortunado que soy al tenerte – susurro mientras mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose satisfecha. Tal vez nunca había mirado hacia tras temiendo que ver su sacrificio había sido inútil, pero tantos años después, podía decir que gracias a ese sacrificio, se había convertido en la mujer más feliz dl mundo sin lugar a dudas. Nami jamás planeo enamorarse del novio de su mejor amiga. Ella no era una mala persona, peor la vida le había mostrad que a veces no todo está estrictamente planeado y que todo puede salirse de control en cualquier momento.

Sentir el frágil cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos le recordaba cómo había sido todo desde el comienzo. No había sido fácil y muchas lágrimas tuvieron que ser derramadas antes de que ellos pudieran estar juntos, sin embargo… sin embargo ahí estaba, diez años después eran padres afortunados de tres preciosos niños a los cuales adoraban y protegían mucho. Después de haber perdido un hijo, Zoro se había convertido en el mejor padre, porque la vida y las experiencias que habían vivido sobre la paternidad, le habían enseñado que debía aprovechar cada oportunidad, y cada día como si fuera el último.

Exactamente diez años atrás ellos despertaron, cada uno por separado en una cama fría y vacía. Habían despertado cada uno en un departamento vacío, lleno de soledad. Ese día, cada uno asistió al trabajo como si fuera un día normal. Sn embargo, esa noche… esa noche en un bar de la ciudad de Nueva York se habían visto y se habían sentido atraídos sin saber las consecuencias que eso implicaría. Él iba cogido de la mano con una mujer, que era la mejor amiga de ella. Eso les había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, que sin duda habían valido la pena. Diez años después, y luego de haber superado todos los obstáculos posibles, Nami y Zoro estaban juntos. Y formaban parte de una hermosa familia.

-Te amo mucho, Nami – Susurro el peli verde más contra su cuerpo y sintiendo como el corazón de ella se aceleraba aún más.

-Yo también te amo, Zoro… - alcanzo a responder ella.

-¿Eres feliz? – pregunto él de pronto mientras ambos caminaban hacia la playa a donde sus amigos e hijos les esperaban.

-Mucho – respondió ella mirándolo y mientras sentía como su esposo la apretaba más y más contra su cuerpo - ¿Y tú?

-No te imaginas cuanto – le dijo mientras la alzaba por las piernas y se la echaba al hombro para después correr hacia el mar.

-¡Zoro! – Grito Nami entre risas - ¡Zoro, bájame! – le pidió sin ser escuchada y después se sentía totalmente empapada por el agua del océano.

-¡Papá, espera! – Grito la niña menor - ¡Nosotros vamos contigo! – Gritaron los otros dos pequeños mientras los seguían corriendo y los cinco se sumergían en el mar ante la mirada divertida de los demás adultos y niños presentes.

Ahora era una familia. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... Eran felices sin restricciones. Y para siempre… hasta la eternidad.

**Lamentos de la autora. **

**Ahora si ya llego a su fin ¿Qué les parecio?**


End file.
